A Blessing and a Curse
by 19ilovedolphins
Summary: Earth has changed forever. A virus has and still is spreading. No cure found. People obtaining powers. The Empire growing everyday. A hidden darkness, hungry for power. Now it's up to the crew and I to find that little hope. The Cure. AU: Alternate Universe! I do not own SWR or the creatures!
1. Prologue

December 21, 2012

"... _an asteroid is hurdling towards Earth but what researchers find interesting is that the asteroid has a sickly, green glow to it. Could this be the end of all mankind or a new beginning..."_

I was only seven years old when the asteroid hit. It destroyed almost a whole country but what was on the inside brought more devastation.

December 24, 2012

 _"...a strange phenomenon has spread from the now discovered asteroid causing people to either die, obtain a power of some sort or turn into a killer creature. Researchers say it's a type of radioactive waste that was created in the asteroid from the depths of space. Could it be a coincidence or a discovery of a life time, to prove that we are not the only ones out there..."_

My older sister, Erica and I survived the waste that was brought and we evolved with some sort of power. Our parents weren't so lucky though.

December 31, 2012

 _"...a virus has spread causing people to turn into what is now being called the 'Infected.' These dangerous creatures either kill or transforms a person into one of them in mere hours. A cure is yet to be found so hide, stay quiet, and be safe..."_

They were turned into mindless creatures.

Erica and I barely made it out alive. In the process of escaping, my sister was hurt and that's when I discovered my power. I could heal.

January 3, 2013

 _"...a terrorist group that call themselves 'The Empire,' have recently taken and destroyed towns and cities. The army has taken precautions into getting as many of these terrorists before they cause real trouble. Could we be getting into a radioactive-super-powered war..."_

The Empire came to my small town of Lothal. They destroyed almost everything and took Erica. She told me to stay and hide, now I'll never see her again. It's all my fault. I wasn't strong or brave enough to save her. Instead, I hid like a scared coward.

I was on my own and alone ever since then.

Seven years passed and I've survived the horrid streets that was my home. Lothal was a poverty-stricken place before any of this chaos happened. Rebuilding it was very difficult task. Yet, the place still looks how it did seven years ago. A waste land.

I'm fourteen and over the years, the almighty Empire finally took over everything. They created walls to keep the Infected out of the town. Yet, if you broke one of their dumb rules then-

A plea for help was rang through the air. I turned to see a man being dragged by two troopers. A loud creaking noise echoed as the town's gates opened. It revealed a green dome-like force field that blocked the gates from letting anything in or out.

Everyone else that was watching were either crying or felt guilty for not doing anything to stop them. No one stood up to the Empire. They were feared by many, ruthless, and strong, using the Infected to show people fear. It worked too. It gave me chills just thinking about it.

The man stopped his pleas and calmed down. I wasn't sure if he was accepting his fate or doing something else.

My suspicions were answered when the man turned into molten lava and slipped through both trooper's fingers. The troopers reacted to the blistering liquid but realized that the man was getting away.

One of them shot a device at the lava man and soon it attached, turning him back into a person again. The devices are called ' _Cancellers_.' The device cancels out a person's power from their cells and makes them normal. It also could shock and make a person pass out for a while.

The trooper that shot him pressed a button and the man began to scream as electricity coursed through his body. Soon the torture has ceased and the man twitched on the floor. The troopers grabbed him by the arms and proceeded to drag his body to the gate once again.

Luckily the man has lava powers. I heard that the creatures didn't like anything hot like fire and lava. Yet, how long would it last him until burning out.

I let the thought slide and kept making my way towards my home, an abandoned radio station tower. It was used to broadcast messages to other places all around the world or even space. Now, it collects dust and I took the opportunity to make it useful again.

It laid on the outskirts of town which was very close to the wall. Sometimes I go out onto the deck and can see the whole town. The tower was tall enough to look over the wall but it wasn't a pretty sight to see.

The wind picked up a bit making me look up for a moment. Something flew into my face and stayed there like it was stuck. I reached out and grabbed a thin sheet of paper. It was no ordinary paper, it was a wanted poster. On the poster was familiar man with dark green eyes with brown hair. He wears a imperial uniform with the gear logo on the left side of his chest.

I know this man and like all others, he left me. Never came back and just disappeared without a trace. I crumbled the paper up and tossed it behind me with disgust.

An hour later, I was standing in front of the lower station's door. My hand reached out taking hold of the knob and turning it. I pushed the door open to reveal a medium sized area with tables, desks, and a bunch of 80s tech. There were cobwebs all over and dust floating through the air. In the middle of the room was an elevator that lead to the top of the tower or my room. I was lucky enough to fix the elevator so I wouldn't have to climb a bunch of steps each day.

I walked down the aisle until standing in front of the elevator. There was a pad with four buttons on it. One went up and another went down. The other two were an intercom and an emergency button. My finger punched the up button and the elevator doors split open. I stepped in as the doors closed behind, then there was a lurch sending me up.

While waiting, I took off my gloves and began to focus calmly. My hands began to glow a blue hue of light and an aurora surrounded me. Energy pulsed through my body to focus in the palm of my hand. Soon the glow faded because I was too tired to keep it up.

I never showed my powers in public unless needed for an emergency.

I had to stay calm when using my powers or else they would do the opposite of healing. It only happened once and ended up costing someone a limb. So I learned how to keep a cool head. Keeping a cool head has helped me with, not only my powers, but getting out of some bad situations. It helps me think fast on my feet and show no fear to the enemy.

Sometimes it was hard to control the anger and other times, it controlled me. Yet, I'm too stubborn to be controlled by my inner darkness. The monster that was locked up within myself.

The ding of the elevator brought me out of my thoughts. The doors split open to reveal my room. My dark, dusty home. Although, I wouldn't consider this place a home. What was the point of a home if it doesn't feel like one? I'm always alone and this place still gives me the creeps, even if I was living here for years. Nothing about this was the definition of home.

Of course, I wouldn't know what a home would be or feel like. Maybe somewhere you can fit in and have at least one person you can trust. I did have someone after my parents turned into those creatures and she is gone. Sometimes, I stay up laying in bed or even dream of a home where people actually care.

Some might find it funny that I dream of that kind of stuff but that's all I ever wanted. All I've ever _needed._

My feet padded across the metal floor over to my 'bed.' It was basically a bench with a ragged blanket, pillow, and my old cat toy. Yes, I still sleep with a stuffed animal. It helps me feel safe and calm in this cold tower.

I kicked off my old, torn up shoes and took off my ragged, orange jacket, revealing a black t-shirt, tossing it aside. Then I lifted the blanket and tried to get as comfortable as possible on my homemade bed. Then reached over and grabbed my cat, holding it close to my chest feeling a bit better. Soon my eyes drooped after a long day of petty theft and exploring. Now, dreams filled my head of a home.

'If only...'

After that final thought, I finally fell asleep.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning I woke up and pulled my shoes and jacket on. Then made my way to the elevator and descended to the lower levels of the station. From there, I left the building and walked into the dusty town of Lothal.

This was my daily routine almost every day. Go into town, steal food, look around, steal again, take a break, explore, steal, and head home.

First on the list, the most important meal of the day, breakfast. I ran into an alley and poked my head around the corner to see my target. I began to take off when suddenly a woman's voice stopped me.

" _Stop."_

I immediately came to a halt and fell flat on my face. I recognized the voice. It was one of the helpful voices in my head. The other voice was a man's. Both of them have helped me survive the streets ever since I was ten years old. I trust them with my life. I never knew why or how they got into my head but am I complaining? No.

"Ok, why do you want me to stop?" I questioned, then said, "I kind of need food, ya know."

 _"Go home."_

Go home? What does that mean? There was nothing in my tower expect some of my personal stuff, junk, more junk, and let's not forget the junk collecting dust. That was pretty much it so what else is there unless...

My eyes widen.

 _"Go home."_

This time it was the man's voice.

Now, I realized that the tower could be getting ransacked by salvagers. I began my trek all the way back to the station.

 _"Go home."_

It was still the man's voice.

I'm going! I'm going! I don't need people going through my stuff. I began to run until there was only a couple feet between me and the station. I ducked down behind the tall, dry grass.

Odd, there was not any sort of vehicle in front or around the station. I guess they could have walked here, it wasn't a long distance from here and the town.

 _"Go home,"_ the woman spoke this time.

"I am home," I told the voice then made my way around the building. I walked over to the back door and picked the lock. Once it was unlocked, I opened the door to see the same station.

My feet silently padded towards the elevator and peeked around the corner to see nothing. I walked over to the pad and held the intercom button. I stayed quiet and listened for any voices that might be talking or rummaging noises.

There was nothing. No peep of a voice. No sound of things being moved. There was just silence.

I scrunched my nose in confusion then decided to go and see what the voices were talking about.

My finger punched the up button and the doors slid open. I walked in and rummaged through my pockets for a weapon.

I found a screw, a candy wrapper, and a pin.

'I guess the screw and pin are useful,' I thought sourly shoving them back into my pockets. I stood to the side as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

I peeked inside the room to see it empty. I came out of my hiding spot and walked around the room, searching for a trespasser.

 _"Go home,"_ the man's voice wavered.

"I am," I muttered still searching for the threat but soon found nothing. What was I looking for? What did the voices want me to find? There was no threat or anything that was of use to be to important.

Maybe, there was something like a secret room full of loot. Or rare object buried somewhere that could be sold on the market. I wish that the voices were more specific on what they wanted me to do.

 _"Go home,"_ the woman's voice said.

Realization shot through me like a bullet. Could they mean? No, not that place. I haven't been at that place in years. Is that what they want me to do?

Do they want me to go to my old home?

I promised myself to never go back. There wasn't anything there for me anymore except memories. Bad memories. It's weird when saying this because there should also be good memories too.

Well, I don't really remember much of them. The last thing I can remember is my sister and barely escaping our parents when they turned. There were a couple things I remember but nothing much else. No moments of laughter. No moments of smiles. Nothing. Like I have amnesia or something. I don't exactly know.

Still, I wonder what's so important that the voices keep saying...

 _"Go home,"_ the man's voice said.

Yeah, that.

"I guess it can't hurt to check it out," I told myself. I headed back into the elevator when my stomach growled.

"Right after breakfast," I added, the doors closed and the elevator made its way down. Once the doors slid open, I made my way back to town again to steal something to eat. The tricky part about stealing food was the owner of the stand. They keep a very good eye out for any suspicious characters but I'm able to snatch something. Sometimes with or without injury and/or food.

I stole the fruit just fine and hid in an alley a couple blocks down. The guy at the stand past and kept going without spotting me hiding in the alley. I let a smirk spread across my face and began to walk towards my old home while eating the fruit.

It was about two miles until finally reaching a house with an imperial warning logo sprayed on it. I walked up to the abandoned building then stopped at the door, hesitating to open it.

'Home, sweet, home,' I thought, bitterly.

Like I said, it's been years since I've been here. Remembering the smallest thing that made me happy could break me all at once. Memories hurt and coming back would bring a lot of them too.

I closed my eyes and twisted the door knob then pushed the squeaky door open.

I am afraid.

I am afraid if opening my eyes would do the trick.

I am afraid that something inside would remind me of that horrible day. That horrible day I was supposedly 'blessed' with a gift. No, my gift may help me from time to time but it will always be a curse of that terrible reminder of why I'm alone. Alone on the streets for years on end with no help from the civilians or the gracious Empire.

I take a shaky breath in and hold it before opening my eyes. I blinked a couple of times until my vision was clear enough to take in the surroundings.

It was dark and hot with an uneasy feeling. Things tossed around and some others broken or shattered on the floor. Dust so thick that you could almost see it floating through air with the beams of sunlight coming through the broken windows. Gigantic scratch marks and small holes that were made could be seen all around.

This abandoned home was a mess. This abandoned home was my old home. An amazing thing I had until it was taken away from me. All because of that radioactive meteor that changed everything.

I scrubbed my eyes then took a step in. I'm scared, not if the second floor collapsed on me, but what I may find in the rummage could be way worse. The voices never failed me yet, but things can change when you least expect it. Even if I trust them, it doesn't mean I'm putting my full faith in everything they say.

In this new world, nothing is the definition of 'fine.' Only pain and suffering and the will to survive on your own. That's what I've been taught to do in the new era. Survival of the fittest, only the tough can survive. By surviving, you trust no one and you're on your own.

I began to look around and tried to push the good memories down in my mind. My main focus was finding whatever the voices were trying to guide me to. A million thoughts raced through my head of what the possibilities could be. Maybe money; food that didn't expire, which I'll still eat anyway; running water; information; or a medical kit.

I searched and searched yet, there was nothing interesting. I had one more place to look. The secret basement under the small round table. I walked over and moved the table from its spot. A yellow ladder was revealed and at the bottom was an outlined form of a person with their knees to their chest.

I immediately recognized the person after a while when he looked up.

"Tessbo," I muttered, like it was poison in my mouth. I could feel my hands start to gather energy with a burning sensation that didn't hurt.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily, down the hole. The man stood up and climbed the ladder. I stood up and got out of the way as his head poked out. He then fully got out and looked at me blankly.

"I asked you a question, Tessbo," I snarled, "What are you doing here?"

My hands clenched tightly as the energy started to get to the point of my control. That's when I realized what I was doing then closed my eyes, taking some deep breaths in and out.

"Stay calm. Stay...calm," I told myself still evening out my breathing. The red hue that surrounded me faded until the light from my hands stopped glowing. I open my eyes when a wave of calm flowed through me.

The man looked at me for a moment. Tessbo was very flimsy and looked just like what he did on the wanted poster. He suddenly jerked like waking up from a horrible dream then looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ezra, Ezra Bridger!"

/

Stay tuned and adios😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	3. Chapter 2

"Ezra, Ezra Bridger!" Tessbo said in surprised and his skin color changed to a light purple. He grabbed the sides of my arms and roughly shook me, "Ezra Bridger, La cura. Tessbo encontró el la cura."

"You know I don't understand you when you speak Spanish," I snapped a little, pushing him away. I breathed in and out. I didn't want to lose control of my powers again.

"La cura. La cura," he kept repeating to himself. I sighed annoyed, thinking that this whole thing was a horrible idea. 'Thank you voices in my head,' I thought, sourly. I turned to see Tessbo pacing back and forth as if thinking of something. The question is, what of?

"Calm down and tell me what you said, but in English, please," I said, getting very annoyed at this man.

"La cura. La cura," he muttered under his breath repeatedly and kept pacing still saying 'la cura.' I growled through clenched teeth and almost pulled at my hair. Then again, I breathed to stay calm. Keep a calm and cool head then no fire bugs will get in.

My father always told me that when I got upset or mad at something. It always helped. I bit my lip from the memories of my father. This was not the time to feel sad. Feeling sad will make you slow and slow is not an option in this world, only being vigilant and calm.

"Tessbo debe entregar información sobre la cura," he said, then stopped pacing.

"English, _please,_ " I told him and decided to give up. He went back to muttering things in Spanish and pacing back and forth. I walked over to the old couch and sat on it.

'Ok voices, now would be a good time to help,' I thought. Nothing but silence. I saw something from the corner of my eye sticking out from between the couch cushions. My eyes turned to see a disc, probably a picture of someone.

I reached over and swiped the disc then put it into my pocket. I looked back at my parent's old 'friend.'

I stood from the couch and kept calm.

"Tessbo," I said, getting the man's attention.

'Here goes nothing,' I think, then ask,"What are you looking for?"

If the voices brought me here for a reason, it had to be helping Tessbo with whatever he was doing.

I admit, I hate his guts for leaving me to rot on the streets. Yet, I've never seen him act like this before. It was like his brain was malfunctioning in a way that it repeats itself like a broken record.

"Tessbo encontró información de la cura," he said. I rolled my eyes. Of course I'm speaking to a man that knows little English when his brain is fried. That's when it hit me, my parents had a Spanish book on the bookshelf. They used it to learn the language so they could understand what Tessbo would say at times.

I walked over to the book shelf and snatched the book.

"What are you looking for?" I asked once again.

"La cura," he muttered then started pacing again. I flipped through the pages until reaching the 'l' section then skimmed the page until finding 'la.'

"'La' in Spanish is 'the,'" I told myself and burned it into my head. Then started to flip through the pages again until reaching the 'c' section. My finger slid down each word but the word was not in there. I raised an eyebrow and kept searching until seeing a little bit of paper sticking out of the seam between the pages.

"Darn it, the page was ripped out," I muttered to myself, then threw the book at the wall. No, keep calm.  
Breathe in and out...in and out.

I sighed when all the pressure soon disappeared off my shoulders.

Nothing made sense and questions still had no answers. I needed to know what was going on with Tessbo. It sounds important if it makes him like he is at the moment.

"Think, Bridger. Think," I whispered to myself and almost started to pace like Tessbo.

"This is where our sources told us that the guy is?"

My heart almost stopped when hearing a deep voice outside.

"Yeah, now be quiet or we are going to attract more attention than we need," another voice came. It sounded almost like a feminine voice.

"Please, those troopers are as dumb as dumb can get. Besides, I wouldn't mind dismantling them right now," the same deep voice replied.

I quietly crawled over to a broken window and peeked outside to see two people.

There was a very tall and buff man. He was wearing a green buttoned shirt and cargo pants that went a little below the knees and black boots. A smooth head, with a slim beard encasing his chin and jawline. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown that held an almost crazy and enthusiastic look in them. A strange weapon was strapped to his back with a rod that stuck out from both ends.

Then there was a girl about my age with blue and orange hair. She was wearing a pink jacket with a strange symbol on the left side of her chest, black pants, and boots. A belt was strapped around her waist with two holsters that had guns.

What were the chances of getting out of this one unharmed or even alive? Was there more of them? Am I surrounded?

'Was this all a trap?' I soon realized that this was all a trap set by those stupid voices. How could I trust them for leading me into this trap?

"Where were you?" I heard the girl's voice say. Yet, I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. I was too busy thinking of ways to escape.

"La cura. La cura. La cura," Tessbo kept repeating.

"Be quiet," I whispered, covering his mouth. Tessbo stopped talking so I set my hand back to my side. Then quickly looked around until remembering a back door.

I began to shove Tessbo to the kitchen and in the corner was the door. That's when realizing that there could be someone on the other side waiting.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I heard a gruff voice call from the other room. Quickly, my eyes scanned the room and found a hiding spot big enough for the both of us.

"Tessbo! You here?" The girl's voice echoed. I pushed my parent's old 'friend' into a big kitchen cabinet then crawled in sitting beside him. I grabbed the cabinet doors and pulled them quietly shut.

The sound of a door sliding came from the room then footsteps.

"Tessbo?" a muffled, gruff man called, "Ugh, where is that blasted man?"

"Settle down, Specter four," another voice said. It sounded like that girl. "Maybe he's upstairs." Footsteps could be heard getting softer and softer. I sighed in relief and opened the cabinet doors then crawled out. I smirked at my sneaky skills while brushing myself off.

"Alright, now it's time to..." I began but immediately stopped when turning around. There was a man, relaxed form leaning against the counter with crossed arms, staring at me blankly.

His brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and eyes were like evergreen trees. He was wearing a green shirt and gray sweats, on his feet were black boots.

'Who were they? The black boots squad?' I thought even though I was wearing black boots too.

"Hey, kid," he spoke in an almost monotone voice.

I scrunched my nose in confusion and replied, "Hey." Normally people would just try to hit, scream or walk by me with either pitiful or disgusted looks. Never once did I have such an awkward position like this.

"Are you Tessbo?" The man asked, I didn't respond.

"Who are you people?" I asked, then felt something nudge me. I looked over my shoulder to see that Tessbo was standing behind me.

When I turned back, the man was almost standing right in front of me. "Are you, Tessbo?" The man asked Tessbo again. I bit my lip and paled when seeing the Spanish man nod.

"You are Specter one?" Tessbo asked. Specter one confirmed by nodding.

I glared at him. Tessbo would act and speak normally around strangers but not me?

"Our resources tell us that you have important information," Specter one said. I raised an eyebrow. Important information?

"Yes, but my mind is on the fritz after downloading it into my head. I might start talking Spanish again in a while," Tessbo admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"It's ok. We have a crew member that is very fluent with different languages," Specter one told him.

"Ok, I give. What's going on? What does Tessbo know and who are you and your crew?" I asked a bit annoyed. I didn't know who or what they were talking about but I needed answers.

Something grabbed the back on my sweat shirt and lifted me off the ground. "That's for us to know and for you not to figure out." It was Baldy's face that I saw first and then the girl stood next to him. I glared back into baldy's beady eyes and showing him no fear.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. This guy could squish me like a bug easily. Or throw me like I'm a simple and small ball.

"Put the kid down," the girl told Baldy irritated.

"He started it," Baldy said, letting go of me. I stumbled to keep my balance then shot another glare at him.

"You...," I paused for a second, "...whoever you people are, get out of my house!"

They all looked at me expect for Tessbo, who was in his own little world. "Kid, if you couldn't read then let me just say that this building is off limits," Ponytail told me.

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically replied, "I hadn't noticed. Now, out!" I pointed to the door and glared at everyone.

The girl, Baldy, and Ponytail gave each other a look. Everything was silent as their silent conversation continued.

That's when an explosion was set off, the front door flew off its hinges and voices yelled from outside. We all were surprised until Ponytail ordered, "Get Tessbo out of here! Kid, come on."

I hesitated before following them out the back door and down the alley. A gray RV with a yellow strip, was parked at the end of the alley.

"Get the rebels!" Someone yelled behind us. I didn't need to look to know who yelled. A trooper. The main thing that confused me was what he yelled.

'These people are rebels?' I thought, then stopped when the stairs to the RV was a foot away. At the top, Ponytail stood there and waited for me to come up.

"Come on, kid," he said, "Do you have any other choice?"

I looked over my shoulder to see the troopers running down the alley. I could feel the tension in the air surround me until making a choice. The same one I use in these kinds of situations.

I ran.

/

Stay tuned and adios😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	4. Chapter 3

Run. Run. Run.

I could hear the troopers behind me, yelling and firing. People watched me run by or maneuvering around them down the sidewalk. I had to find a way to get onto the roof, that's my strategy. Get on the roofs and they'll eventually lose me or try and blend in with the crowd.

As I was running past an alley, there was a familiar looking symbol on the side of a bricked building. Where have I seen it before?

I lost my concentration and tripped over some of the sidewalk sticking out of the ground. I looked over my shoulder to see the troopers catching up. My legs felt stiff and stomach churned from burning off breakfast. I still stood up and tried to make another run until the troopers made it to the alleyway.

A huge burst of fire engulfed the troopers. When the fire died down, the troopers were running around screaming like headless chickens, trying to stop burning to death. Everyone watched with wide eyes as they fell to the ground and their screams went silent. No one moved to help. No one dared to move or speak, like they may have the same fate as the troopers. I was paralyzed to the spot and felt myself shake.

Thankfully, the troopers were the only ones eaten by the fire. Yet, that doesn't mean it scarred any of the youth in the area that watched. Admittedly, I'm scared.

Something laid on my shoulder which made me jump and squeak a little. I quickly turned and saw ponytail standing there.

"Come on, kid," he said gesturing for me to follow. "Before more of them come."

"Why should I? I don't know you," I said, crossing my arms. Somehow, I spoke with more confidence than I feel at the moment.

"Don't try to act like you're brave or snarky with me," he said, poking me in the chest. "It's either coming with us or having the Empire on your tail until they catch and interrogate you for information that you don't have. Your choice."

I bit my lip. It was true, yet why would he want to help a street rat out of this? No one has ever did this kind of stuff to get me out of bad situations like this.

"Times up, you in or out?" he asked anxiously. I knew troopers were coming and the next choice I make could end in success or disaster. I made my choice.

"Where do we go?" I asked quickly. He ran down the nearest alley and I followed him and couple blocks until finally arriving at that gray RV. Ponytail knocked on the door then eyes peeked through the window and it opened to reveal baldy.

Ponytail gestured for me to go in first and so I went up the steps. He trailed in behind and shut the door.

"They're in," the girl called into a room then the RV suddenly jerked and started moving.

"Welcome on board," Baldy grumbled, "of course, I could of told you that earlier if you actually did the first time around."

"Zeb layoff..." the girl said and I smirked for a moment feeling victory before she continued, "he's just a kid."

"You don't look any older than me," I pouted, fixing a glare.

"How old do you think I am?" She asked angrily.

"Enough arguing," ponytail said, pinching the bridge of his nose. I huffed and crossed my arms then looked around the RV.

There was a couch to my right and on the other side was a table. Tseebo was sitting at the table and fiddling with his fingers. He was back to his original tan skin tone. I rolled my eyes then saw a kitchen set on the other side of the RV. Baldy, now known as Zeb, was leaning on what looked like a counter.

There were two doors in the back then one other one next to the girl in the front. I assumed that it was the driving area.

"So, you're letting hitch hikers on now?" Zeb asked ponytail.

Ponytail in response sighed saying, "It's been a long day."

"It's going to be longer if we get caught," the girl muttered.

"Keyword: _if_ ," ponytail replied. That's when I looked out the window to see imperial bikers chasing us. Something tells me that backup wasn't that far behind either. If they get caught, so do I and there is no way that's happening.

The three kept talking and Tseebo was in a daze. I snuck past everyone and slipped into the driver's area to see a woman driving.

From what I can see, she has short black hair with a faded white streak. Some old, brown googles wrapped around her head. A yellowish, orangish shirt with tight, white sleeves. Her skin was somewhat pale.

The ground suddenly shook so hard that I grabbed the wall. The woman grunted as the vehicle began to swerve. There were all sorts of other things falling and people screaming from the other room.

Once the woman straighten out the RV, I carefully let go of the wall. A hand grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me out of the room. I looked up to see ponytail. I gave him a sheepish smile then he let go of my shirt and went into the driving area, closing the door.

I turned to see the girl and Zeb glaring at me.

"What? I was curious," I answered truthfully.

Zeb dragged then pushed me next to Tseebo. I rubbed my head while sitting up and glaring at the buff man.

"Sit and don't move," he said grumpily. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms but obeyed seeing that there was nowhere to go. The girl and Zeb talked quietly to each other while glancing over at us every couple seconds.

How did I end up in this situation in the first place? Oh right, because of Tseebo! He always needs his butt saved and by a kid! How could I be so stupid? Why did I even save him? He's never done anything except leave me to rot on the streets! This was not fair. I could care less what happens to him.

A sudden jerk of the RV came which meant that we stopped. The door to the driving area opened, ponytail and the woman walked out. I got a better look at the driver of the RV. She has green eyes and long, light brown pants with a belt secured around her waist. Of course, you can't forget the black boots on her feet either.

"We lost them. Who's this?" She asked, gesturing to me.

"Kanan decided to bring some extra weight along with us," the girl grumbled, leaning on a wall with crossed arms. Ponytail, who I'm guessing is Kanan, raised his arms in surrender.

"Guilty as charged," he said rolling his eyes.

The woman ignored them and walked over then sat in the seat across from me and Tseebo.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Why is that any of your business?" I asked glaring at her, "I don't even know who you are."

"Alright," she agreed then extended her hand for me to shake continuing, "My name is Hera, I want to welcome you on board the Ghost."

I raised an eyebrow. She named her RV, the Ghost?

"Ezra," I muttered, not totally sure why. Hera pulled her arm back and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Ezra. I'm guessing you and Tseebo know each other?"

"Yeah," I responded.

Hera was kind but also smart. I had to keep an eye on her.

"La cura. La cura. La cura." I groaned, here we go again.

"Would you shut up? No one can understand you!" I said almost yelling.

"Wait, say that again," the girl said, suddenly walking over and resting her hands on the table.

"La cura," Tseebo repeated.

"What's he saying?" Ponytail asked the girl.

"Tseebo, debe entregar información sobre la cura para los infectados," he said, blinking a couple of times.

The girl's eyes widen.

"Sabine, what's he saying?" Hera asked the girl, now known as Sabine.

"He says that...he has information on the cure for the Infected."

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you for the amazing reviews! I'm glad your all enjoying this story!

Here is the next chapter!

Enjoy!

/

I thought my heart jumped out of my throat.

That was the information, the cure for the Infected. Was it even possible? Was there really a way to cure the monsters and turn them back into people? A way to save my parents?

"Can you tell us what you found so I can report it back to Fulcrum?" Hera asked Tseebo.

"Tseebo was told not to share any information except to Fulcrum," he replied. Hera seemed a little disappointed but nodded blankly.

I was disappointed too, a cure was what everyone needed. A chance to live a normal life without fear. Well, as normal as it gets. I don't remember the last time actually being happy. My whole life has been of a street rat, surviving, no trusting, and hope to live another day. Well, I broke the 'no trusting' part but that doesn't mean I put my full faith and trust in them. For all I knew, I could get backstabbed, literally.

"So, what now?" Zeb asked.

"We take Tseebo to Fulcrum," ponytail answered.

"Ezra..." I almost jumped when hearing my name then turned to the person. Hera looked at me for a moment then asked, "What do you think we should do with Tseebo?"

At first, I was taken back by the question and could tell that I wasn't the only. My face changed into one of anger. I could feel energy pulse through me and my hands.

"Honestly," I clenched my teeth continuing, "I could care less." My hand clutched my arms tightly not sure why I was angry. I slid out of the seat and stomped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

My breathing was irregular like I just ran a marathon. I leaned over the sink then looked up in the mirror. Dark circles under my eyes, teeth clenched, chest heaving from breathing to hard, and my eyes had little specks of yellow.

"Kid, are you okay in there?" Ponytail called from the other side.

"I'm...fine," I replied, trying to not shout.

"You don't sound fi-"

"I said..." I yelled, cutting him off then calmed down,"...I'm fine. Just-just go away and leave me alone."

This didn't feel normal. I don't get angry so easily at little things like that. Why do I feel like this though? Why do I feel like yelling at everyone and just hide away?

I looked back down and closed my eyes, finding peace.

 _"Ezra"_

My eyes immediately opened. I knew this voice. The man and the woman's voice weren't the only ones but they were the good side. Like my guardian angels that sat on the left side of the shoulder. Yet, this was the bad side, the demon that sits on the right shoulder. He whispers things into my ear that can give a grown man chills.

 _"You are weak. Pathetic. Afraid."_

That's when I realized the reasoning for my anger. I am afraid. I'm afraid of choosing what happens to Tseebo. To leave him with strangers or get captured by the Empire. Possibly getting him killed in the process.

Yet, what doesn't make sense is why I would care? Just a minute ago, I told the crew that I could care less about what happens to him. Now, I'm rethinking everything all over again.

The man who left me to die but also has important information to cure the world.

I sighed and glanced in the mirror to see that my eyes were back to their normal blue.

 _"Monster lies beneath the mask."_

For a moment, a flash of a reflection showed in the mirror. I gasped and stepped back quickly. I wasn't paying attention to what was behind me and fell into the bathtub.

Black raven hair, cold gold eyes, black circles under the eyes. It looked like me but was something far more dangerous. The hatred, anger, _the fury._

That's what I call it. The Fury. The monster inside of me. It wants control but I keep it locked away but how long until it breaks free is unpredictable.

I stood up and shuddered then almost fell back into the tub when a knock came from the door.

"You okay in there?" It was ponytail again.

"Yeah, just fell," I replied with an excuse and half-truth. Footsteps grew quietly away from the door and I looked back in the mirror to see my own, normal face.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

I stayed in here for a couple more minutes before deciding to leave the room. My hand unlocked and opened the door to reveal Tseebo and Sabine sitting across from each other. There was no one else in here.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, walking over to Sabine and Tseebo.

Sabine looked up from messing with something then back down. "Hera and Kanan are up front and Zeb is sleeping, don't wake him up or else..." Sabine said monotone. So that must be ponytail's name, Kanan.

That's when I glanced out the window to see things passing. Guess I didn't notice that we started to move but the problem was nothing looked like Lothal, just a huge field of grass.

"Did we leave Lothal?" I asked Sabine urgently.

"Yeah," she replied annoyed.

"Were any of you considering on letting me go?" I asked crossing my arms. Sabine looked up and glared, "It wasn't my decision to keep you here. I want you off more than anything so go talk to people who would actually care about your problems. They are the ones who decided you should stay!"

She huffed and went back to her work. I was taken back but returned the glare, "Fine!"

I took a deep breath in and out to calm down. I wasn't going to let her get to me. I wasn't going to release the darkness, the Fury.

My feet padded towards the front or driving area. No one was going to keep me here by force. It's time to get out of this mess. I reached my hand out for the knob.

"I'm telling you, there is something special about him."

My hand froze.

"I don't know, Hera. For all we know, this kid could be trouble."

I leaned my ear against the door to listen in on more of the conversation.

"We'll give him a chance," Hera spoke.

"If you say so but there is a little flaw in your plan," Kanan responded.

"What would that be? The plan is still going," Hera replied.

"You didn't tell or even say anything about taking him along with us. What if he has a family back at home? Don't you realize that we might have kidnapped a child," Kanan said.

"This child is now being tracked by the Empire because of us, Kanan. Since we rescued him, the Empire probably thinks that he's with us," She argued.

Rescue? I don't need rescuing! I can look after myself! So what about the Empire, what are they going to do to me after already stealing everything from me. My parents, my life, my home, everything! Now these so called 'rebels' think they can just swoop in and save the day like in a child's fairytale?

I snapped out of my thoughts when hearing a sigh from the other side.

"And how are you going to explain this to a twelve-year old?" Kanan asked. My eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

'I'm not twelve! I'm fourteen!' I thought. Suddenly, the door snapped open and I fell on the floor. I lifted my head up to see Kanan and Hera looking down at me with raised eyebrows. I quickly stood up and dusted myself off.

I must of said it out loud.

"You can't keep me here," I said, crossing my arms. Then realized that we were still moving but no one was driving the RV.

"Who's driving?" I asked.

"Autopilot," Hera answered, "Can we talk, just you and me?"

"Look, just turn this old hunk of junk and take me home, now," I demanded, "Then we can forget any of this ever happened and be on our merry ways."

The RV jerked to a stop and I tumbled forward. An arm caught and pulled me back on my feet.

"Try not to fall...again," Kanan said and I glared at him. Hera was checking a board of different buttons to see what was going on.

She slammed her fist on the hard surface and cursed under her breath.

"The Ghost needs some repairs out in the hood," she told no one in particular then pressed a button. A small slot opened and out came a small orange and white robot.

"Hey Chopper, I need you to fix some things under the hood."

The little robot beeped then rolled out of the room. I saw Kanan talking to a blank faced Sabine and a grumpy Zeb. The two nodded then followed him out the door with Chopper.

That's when I realized that they just went outside where the Infected could be roaming. Are they nuts or plain stupid?

Tseebo just sat where he was minding his own business and didn't seem to be fazed by anything. Of course, his brain is on the fritz, not that it wasn't before.

I turned to see Hera fixing a panel, might as well get some answers.

"Why are you keeping my hostage?" I asked, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"If we were keeping you hostage, then you would be tied up and gagged," Hera responded.

I narrowed my eyes. The woman sighed and stopped working for a moment. Green eyes filled with sorrow looked at me.

"Alright, Ezra. Be truthful when I ask you this."

I hesitated before nodding my head.

"Do you have history with Tseebo?" She asked.

"Didn't we already cover this?" I asked. Hera rolled her eyes, "I'm serious, do you or not?"

"For the love of Lothal, yeah, sure. Why does this have to do with kidnapping me?" I asked, annoyed. I could feel my blood boiling but tried my best to keep calm.

"We have intel that Tseebo knows what happened to the Bridger family. Do you know who they are or were? Wish I did," She said. I froze and closed my mouth since no words would come out. How would they come out if I didn't know what to say?

Thankfully, Hera continued and didn't notice my reaction, "Why do you hate Tseebo so much?" Darn it.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, "I'm not answering that."

"Figured you wouldn't," she said then went back to work.

"You're not answering any of my questions so why would I answer yours?" I said, glaring. She stopped again and looked over at me.

"Because," she started, "The Bridgers disappeared a long time ago without a trace. They knew something that no one else knew except for one person, Tseebo. He found that little information, the cure."

I started to realize where the conversation was going. Hera continued, "The question is how though? How did they find the cure and why did they disappear before telling anyone else?"

I knew the answer to one of those questions. Now that I think about it, my parents did hide a lot of things. Even from me and Erica. Did they really find a cure? Yet, how did they? How could they find a cure so quickly in just a couple days? Researchers still try to find a cure ever since the day that everything changed.

"I guess, I could say that there are questions that I'm still trying to get answers to as well," she said.

"And you think that I can provide them. Why would you take me with you when all you had to do was ask?" I questioned.

"Would you have answered?" I opened my mouth to reply then snapped it shut. She gave me a smug look, "Besides, you can go out of the Ghost anytime you want. No one is stopping you."

"Out there with all the nasties hiding in the grass. No thanks," I said, "but I still want to go back to Lothal."

"Ok, fine. We'll bring you back when we deliver Tseebo," she said, finished with repairs. She stood up from the floor and sat in the driver's seat. I wasn't sure why but I felt comfortable talking with Hera.

"Your parents must be worried sick," she said, pressing some buttons. I turned to look out the window sadly before quietly replying, "I don't have any parents."

The clicking of buttons stopped and eyes burned the back of my head. I felt a swell of despair fill my chest twisting with knots over and over again.

It was silent. To silent.

A beep cut through the air.

"Start the Ghost now! We've got trouble!" I recognized the voice as Kanan's. That's when Hera gasped.

What was going on? I was curious and was about to look when a huge figure passed by the window. I froze and could feel my body grow cold, hands clutching the seat.

An Infected.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	6. Chapter 5

I held my breath and felt my hands tremble. This was the second time I've ever seen an Infected up so close. The first time changed me. Now I'm completely traumatized by the devastating creature.

It's huge, intimidating, dark gray exoskeleton form and large, curved, oblong head. No eyes, but can still hear and sense its victims. Large jawline rowed with razor sharp teeth. A tongue with another smaller version of its mouth that shoots out, penetrating the victim's brain. Four tube-like things sticking out of its back. Long, jagged tail with a ridged, serrated tip that can penetrate anything.

Yet, what really scares me are the claws. Long, sharp, and dangerous. It just takes one scratch and in mere hours, you change into one. A living, walking nightmare.

I shuddered at the very thought of cold claws swiping and slashing my skin, doomed to soon transform into a killing machine for the rest of my life.

"Ezra," I jumped a bit then glanced down to see Hera gesturing me to join her. I didn't obliged and carefully slid down from the seat to the floor. That's when I heard different noises from outside. Screaming, but it was more of a shriek as well. It wasn't normal for human. Yet, it could be the Infected shrill cry of pain. I couldn't be to sure because I've never heard one in pain before.

There were many explosions and banging noises from outside. I couldn't tell or want to find out what was going on. Then realized that Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, and that small robot were still out there. Could those be their screams? Was it possible for them to get scratched and turn, not in hours, in seconds?

"Ezra, look at me," Hera spoke and I turned my head to face her. Green eyes looked into mine and gentle hands held my shoulders. Something hit the RV and shook it hard enough to put a dent in it.

I jumped and searched for the danger.

"Ezra, look at me and calm down," Hera said once again. She sounded so gentle and soothing like...

The thought was quickly pushed to the back of my mind but I wasn't able to look at Hera. So I just kept my gaze to my lap and breathed in and out to find serenity. Peace.

"That's it," she encouraged, "Nice and easy."

My hands clutched the fabric of my worn down pants so tight that they turned white. Soon enough, my shaky breathing was evened out.

"I'm going to check on Tessbo," Hera told me, "Stay here." I nodded and grimaced. She peeked out the windows before slowly standing up and walking towards the door quietly. Curiosity got the better of me and decided to peek out the windows as well.

Outside on the road stood Zed with an Infected in his hands above his head. The creature screeched and tried to get out of his grip with no such luck. It was having trouble maneuvering its tail in the right position to stab him.

Zeb threw the Infected at a boulder but it didn't do much in stopping it.

The battle continued as I began to realize that Zeb's power was super strength.

A creak sent a jolt up my spine and I quickly turned and ducked. Hera reached for the door handle and looked back at me before opening it.

My eyes widened and my heart stopped.

An Infected stood on the other side.

I screamed as the creature growled, jumping at Hera. The Infected stopped in mid-air for a split second before being forced back by a powerful gust of wind. It slammed into a wall on the other side of the RV.

Hera heaved for air as did I from the scare. It was so close to getting us. So close to bloody murdering or changing us into a walking virus itself.

Hera turned to me and said, "Stay here." She walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Was she trying to get me killed? If I stay in here then I'll surely be caught by one of those things! There is no way I'm going to sit here and wait for an Infected to prance in here to claim its prize.

I peeked over then stood up when it was clear and made my way for the door. Slowly but surely, I opened the door and poked my head out to see that Hera and the Infected were gone. I pushed the door open some more and scanned the room.

I gasped when seeing Tessbo laying limp on the couch with blood gushing out of his chest.

He was dead.

I gulped down a lump in my throat, not knowing why it hurt to see this man, who abandoned me, dead. I turned away from his form to see the front door open.

My hands clutched as I walked over. Why was I walking to the door was a mystery.

My power is useless to attack unless I get angry which still wouldn't help the problem. I felt a pang in my chest knowing that there was nothing that I could do to help fight. My feet paused for a moment before backing away from the door. It would be stupid to walk out knowing that there would be nothing that I could do.

Sabine ran through the door and pushed against the wall. She looked over at me and gestured to hide somewhere. It was to late when an Infected walked past the door looking in to sense me straight ahead. I froze like a statue. None on my limbs were working to move out of the way as the Infected charged at me.

I closed my eyes seeing as how that it was the only thing that could move.

Immense heat filled the room and rushed past me as my eyes opened to see the Infected lying on the floor to my right. I looked over at Sabine, whose hands were blazed with fire until going out, while blowing some hair out of her face. Sabine has the power to control fire. She's the one that burned the troopers.

She looked over at me and asked, "You ok?" I was shocked but nodded still speechless. She walked over to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. Then raised me up that the tips of my boots barely scraped the floor. Our faces were merely inches apart that I could feel her breath tickle my skin. Her eyes were filled with venom.

"Why didn't you move?" She asked, angrily and disturbingly quiet.

"I-I...um..." I stuttered not sure what to say. She shoved me back into the counter. I felt a little pain shoot up in my back and head as my hands grabbed the counter to steady myself. Sabine went outside when things started to quiet down.

I didn't look up knowing that I was a coward. Why didn't I move? I am such a scaredy cat.

My breathing began to go out of control and my hands clutched the counter. Energy rushed through my veins and gathered in my hands. My teeth were clenched together tightly. Anger, fear and hate blinded my reason.

I felt something nudge my leg and looked down to see the Infected was up and awake. It pounced at me but didn't get far.

The last thing I remember was a huge amount of energy blast from my hands and sending the Infected out the door.

Dizziness hit me and it only took me a couple of steps until falling to the ground. Everything was dark and freezing cold.

 _"Well done, boy."_

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	7. Chapter 6

_"...Ezra..."_

I opened my eyes to find myself in some kind of eerie forest. The trees were black and the sky was a dark red. The wind blew, shaking the trees and blowing leaves. Thunder roared and lighting struck but there was no rain.

 _"...EZRA..."_

My eyes turned everywhere to find whoever was calling my name. Still, the thick forest trees blinded me from seeing anything or whoever called. They sounded terrified like they were pleading to be saved.

 _"...EZRA..."_

A scream echoed before the only thing that was heard was the wind howling. Chills ran through me knowing something was very much off. Like everything was wrong. It wasn't the cries for help or the unsettling scenery but more of a feeling. A feeling of darkness.

 _"...Ezra...come to me..."_

This voice sounded like a taunting man. Lurking nearby. So close as if he stood right next to me.

 _"...There is no where you can hide...nowhere to run...and nothing you can do to stop me...I will control you..."_

"Who are you?" I said braver than I felt.

 _"...I go by many names, boy...but you have more things to worry about..."_

What was he talking about?

 _"...E-Ezra...h-help..."_

I turned around to find that the voice belonged to her, my older sister. She looked like she did the last time I seen her. Torn clothes and wounded horribly. Then me standing over her feeling useless like always.

"Erica," I barely said and knelt down. My eyes burned with tears as I held her fragile form in my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder and smiled, I returned the gesture. Then she slipped through my fingers and turned to sand, the wind blowing it away.

"Erica...ERICA! NO!" I yelled trying my best to get the sand but it was no use. She was gone. I felt the tears slid down my face and hunched over repeating my sister's name.

 _"...Ezra...I need you..."_

I looked up to see yellow eyes staring down at me and a black, shadowy hand inch its way closer to me. The Fury.

 _"...you are mine..."_

Anger rushed through me as I stood up and stared straight into menacing yellow eyes. The wind began to grow and circle around me.

"I am no one's!" I shouted and gathering energy. Before knowing what I was doing, a huge blast of dark energy shot straight towards the eyes.

After that, everything crumbled and the ground split beneath my feet. I fell into the depths of the earth feeling cold as ice. I couldn't tell if I was screaming, it was so silent. Still, I kept falling deeper and deeper, not knowing when it would or ever end.

I shot up, gasping for air and sweat laced to my forehead. My body began to shiver. It felt like it was below zero in the room. I rubbed my arms to bring some warmth back to them. My eyes spotted a blanket on the floor like it had been kicked off. I knelt down and grabbed it then quickly wrapped it tightly around myself.

I was still shivering but tried to take my mind off of it by looking around the room. I was laying on a bunk on the bottom and assumed there was another bed above me. There was a small table next to the end of the bed. Drawls and cabinets covered the other wall expect a space that held different knickknacks. Below it was a small, black and gray fridge. There was a door next to the small table and another near me.

It was small but comfy.

I perked up when muffled voices spoke on the other side of the door next to the small table. I couldn't understand what they were talking about. Quietly, I slung my legs over the side of the bed and made sure the blanket was secured around me. I stood up and walked to the door then put my ear up against it to hear better.

"What are we supposed to do now? Tseebo is dead and the kid almost got himself killed! Then he blew the freaking door with the hinges and some of the wall off of the Ghost!" I could make it out as Sabine's angry voice. I rolled my eyes knowing that she would do something like this. I knew when I'm not wanted and she literally rubs it in my face.

"Calm down, it was an accident. He probably was having trouble controlling his powers." I made out the voice to be Kanan's. At first, I was shocked and wondered why he was taking my side. I don't deserve it after losing my cool and releasing my anger physically. Of course, they didn't know what or how my powers worked.

"Of course, _you_ would say that. He almost killed Zeb!" Sabine argued, "Any closer and he would have been disintegrated off the face of the earth!"

My eyes widened, I almost killed Zeb. Even if he hasn't been happy to have me around, doesn't mean I want to hurt him.

Another chilling wave ran through me. I tightened the blanket around me more, shivering. Why was it so cold? My teeth chattered. I'm surprised that my breath isn't showing yet. Was it from using my dark energy, possibly? Is that why I feel so cold?

"I'm fine. It's going to take a lot more than a little bugger to squash me." Zeb replied. I was happy that he was fine or at least sounded fine but a bit offended as well.

"You could have died!" Sabine retorted.

"Sabine, calm down. There's no need to yell," Hera spoke.

"I say we should toss him out-"

"Sabine."

"Leave him-"

"Sabine, that's enough!"

"AND LET THAT MONSTER BE WITH HIS OWN KIND AND LET THE INFECTED HAVE HIM!"

"SABINE, STOP IT THIS INSTANT!"

I stopped listening after that. Was I really this much trouble? Maybe Sabine's right, maybe I am a monster. I couldn't protect them. I couldn't protect Tseebo. I destroyed the door to make it easier for something to scurry onto the RV. I am useless while they did something. No, I did do something. I sat in the driving area and was too much of a coward to do anything.

My form laxed and slid against the wall until sitting with my legs to my chest and blanket around me. A shaky sigh passed my lips and I blinked away tears. There was no reason for tears, it will just slow me down. I'm not a child anymore.

My eyebrows knitted together in anger. Why was I sad in the first place? They aren't the first who told me to die in a hole or try lock me in a cage with an Infected. I gritted my teeth together and stood up on my feet.

If I'm a pain, then I'll leave.

I began to walk towards the back door then reached out towards the handle when suddenly stopping. A question spun in my head.

If I am trouble, then why did they keep and help me?

My brain scratched to find an explanation but there was nothing. I shook my head then grabbed onto the door knob.

I screamed as pain shot through me. Everything turned pitch black.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	8. Chapter 7

_"Kid, can you hear me?"_ The voice echoed like it was miles away. I was coming in and out of consciousness and blurry figures surrounded me. I blinked trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. What happened?

 _"Zeb, I told you not to set it on high!"_ A different voice yelled.

 _"I didn't!"_ Another voice argued. Was this some crazy dream or is everything supposed to look like this? No, this can't be right. My head drummed, trying to find a solution to the problem. It didn't work.

Finally, my vision began to focus. I groaned. Kanan was kneeling down on my left and Zeb on my right. The two were talking. Hera was at the doorway, looking down at me with concern.

"W..." My throat felt sore and scratchy. I had everyone's attention, making me feel small in the situation.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to sound normal but failed to do so.

"Sorry, we were going to tell you that the electricity was recalibrate to protect the RV with a force field. Though, I did tell someone not to set the setting on high," Hera said, directing the last sentence at Zeb.

"I didn't put it on high," he argued.

"So...I was shocked?" I asked.

"Yes, and lucky to be alive somehow. That setting would of killed even Zeb," Kanan explained and sounded almost curious. I gulped down the thought of my heart stopping but it didn't. My powers saved me. Yet, I still can't help but find disgust in them. My blessing is my curse. My savior is my enemy.

I struggled to sit up and Kanan was about to help but I refused it.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" Kanan asked.

"Why haven't you kicked me out of the RV and left me to the Infected?" I asked. Kanan and Hera face filled with...I couldn't read them. It was a mixture of different emotions that I couldn't be read. Zeb was just as shocked and confused.

"Why would you think we would kick you off?" Hera asked this time.

"What do you think?" I spat then faced the floor and calmed down, "Sorry."

I felt a something lay on my shoulder and glanced up to see that it was Kanan's hand. "It's ok," Kanan reassured.

Hera gestured to Zeb and the grump stood and left the room. Hera did too, shutting the door behind her leaving me and Kanan.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're going to fix the door and get the Ghost up and running again," Kanan explained, "You are going to stay here and rest."

"Why does Sabine hate me?" I asked randomly and he looked at me. He seemed to think about an answer before replying, "I think she needs to tell you. It's none of my business to tell." I sighed and nodded understanding.

"Come on," he said standing up and stretching his hand out to me, "you must be hungry. You've been out since yesterday." My stomach growled before I could make up an excuse. It didn't surprise me that I was out that long. It did feel like I've been out for a long period of time.

I stood up, ignoring his hand then hugged myself. Kanan withdrew his hand and walked to the door with me following.

As we walked into the next room, I immediately saw Sabine slouching on the couch. Her arms were folded and a scowl was drawn on her face. She looked over at me and glared daggers. I turned my gaze to Zeb, who was fixing the door on the floor.

I felt a knot in my stomach knowing that I should help since all the damage was because of me. I bowed my head in shame.

"Go sit at the table and I'll whip you up a sandwich," Kanan told me, laying a hand on my shoulder and gesturing to the table. I didn't say anything, just walked over and sat down obediently. I stared at the surface of the table and went into a daze.

They all hate me. So they are being nice now but then they'll turn their backs on me, just like everyone else. No matter where I go, everyone hates my guts. I feel like I'm a walking curse. Ready to destroy anyone and anything just because I can't control my emotions.

"I'm sorry," I said, getting confused faces from Zeb and Kanan. Sabine just momentarily rolled her eyes, not caring but there was a glint of curiosity.

"For what?" Zeb asked, looking up from the damaged door.

"For everything I did and didn't do," I answered.

"Kid, it wasn't your fault-"

"It is!" I yelled, cutting Kanan off, "It's my fault that the door was blown off with the hinges! It's my fault for being useless and doing nothing! It's my fault for messing up everything since being with all of you! I'm not even sure why I'm still here!"

My eyes were narrowed and stared at Kanan with frustration. Dark energy began to course through my veins and focused in the palm of my hands that clutched the table.

"Ezra, just calm down. You're going to hurt someone for real if you don't," Kanan told me. I took a deep breath in and out, trying to find some kind of peace. Maybe I can list my favorite things in my head or remember a good memory? Would that help me calm down? I guess it doesn't hurt to try.

I closed my eyes and listed some things that I enjoyed.

Embarrassing troopers.

My stuffed toy.

Free food and water.

The dark energy went away slowly as I kept listing until finally I'm back in my calm state. My eyelids fluttered open to see everyone's eyes in the room stare at me. I subconsciously looked down and folded my arms securely around myself.

I heard a cough and soon, a plate of food and cup of water were placed in front of me. I looked up at the person who gave me it, Kanan.

"Is this...for me?" I asked confused.

"Yep, eat up," was all Kanan said before sitting across from me. I turned my gaze to the food and scanned it for anything that might be suspicious. Shocked can't describe how I feel right now. They gave me food but was there something they wanted in return? What did I do to deserve it?

My eyes met with evergreen eyes.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"There's no catch, kid. The foods all yours," he said. I held my gaze a bit longer until turning to face the food. My mouth watered and my stomach growled a little. I picked up the sandwich and took a bite from it. It might have been nothing much to a normal person but it was heaven to someone like me. Fresh food that hasn't touched a garbage can.

I swallow down the food and chugged down the water, not realizing how thirsty I was. I kept eating the wonderful food until it was gone. My stomach made a satisfied noise. I looked down embarrassed but still said, "Thank you."

"No problem. Is it ok if I ask you a few questions?" Kanan asked. I quickly perked up.

"You said there was no catch!" I said, annoyed.

"I'm not forcing you. I just asked if I could ask you a few questions. You don't have to but it would really help us a lot," he offered. I take a moment, considering the odds of telling him somethings.

"Like what?" I asked.

"How do you know Tseebo?" He asked.

"What does me knowing Tseebo have any interest to you?" I asked narrowing my eyes. He kept his facial expression blank, emotionless.

"He has-had information that could of been useful to cure the virus. What did you not get out of that?" He asked, not in an annoyed but curious way. He did have a point, but what does me knowing him hav-

That's when I realized that Kanan must think that I may have an idea of the great cure may be.

"Look, I don't know a thing about the cure if that's what you're trying to get out of me," I explained.

"I clarified that we wanted to know how you know about Tseebo, not the cure. We know he wouldn't give it to you."

"How would you know that?" I retorted.

"Because, you never know who you can or can't trust, even if they are close," he answered.

"Then why was he going to sacrifice telling information to this suspicious Fulcrum character?" I retorted.

"Kid, I've been doing this since that miserable day everything changed. Never once or have I met Fulcrum or even know who he or she or it is. All I know is that it is where we get our intel from," he said, "I had to go all that time trusting that voice with our lives."

I sat back against the seat and sighed. There was nothing else that I could think of and Kanan seemed truthful on the most part.

I sat up in my seat and leaned on the table, "Tseebo was an old friend of my parents. That's all I'm saying." I got up from the seat and made my way out of what used to be a doorway. Sabine glared and Zeb just kept working as I passed the two.

I needed to clear my head even though Hera and the little robot were out there. Hopefully, I could sneak past them and find a quiet place to think.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	9. Chapter 8

I stepped out of the RV to see a blue force field, sparking with electricity, a couple of feet away. A voice and beeping came from the front of the vehicle. My body turned in the other direction and walked to find a quiet place to think. I stopped and sat down, laying up against one of the wheels of the RV.

Pulling my legs up to my chest, I stared out at the tall, dried grass. It swayed and danced as the wind blew calmly through the air. I remember my mother telling me her poems before going to bed. Her favorite was the one she told me almost every night before saying other poems. It was her first poem she ever wrote.

 _'The wind of tomorrow blows away...'_

I never knew what she meant by that, still don't today. That's when spotting the sun setting in the distance.

' _As the setting sun goes from night to day...'_

It falls and rises, ends and starts a whole new day and night. What more to it than that. Right?

 _'Can't stop thinking how it all works...'_

It's been bothering me every time I remember or been told again. My father always says there is a story in every word and movement being made. Every emotion and memory scratched down in the brain. Things to remember and things you truly just want to forget or let go. Yet, it stays with all the pain and suffering along with it.

No matter how much you want to forget, it never leaves and you're stuck with it. How to get rid of it was always the question that had never been answered, for me at least.

 _'From cloud nine, down where shadows lurk...'_

What did that mean? I never knew. Maybe, it has to do with...watching your back? No.

 _'To the clear blue skies...down deep inside...it's calling me...'_

 _"Saying that I am free."_

I jumped at the sudden voice of the woman. Yet, now it sounds so familiar for some reason.

"Mom?" I whispered, looking around for something but nothing was there. I looked down disappointed and curl up more.

"Ezra? Who are you talking to?" My head jerks up to see Hera and the little robot near her.

"Nothing," I say with some annoyance, standing, "Is it time to go?" She nodded her head with worry and turned walking to the now fixed door. I was about to follow when something zapped me on the shin. The little robot zoomed around me quickly and ran into the RV.

"Hey, get back here you bucket of bolts!" I ran after the devious little machine into the Ghost. The little robot chirped with laugher as it returned into its little place in the driving area. The small door shut which cut off me from the robot.

"I'll get you next time," I muttered, walking away. I could tell that it was celebrating its victory but let it slide...for now.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kanan asked Hera. I sat at on the couch, away from their meeting and quietly listened.

"I'll talk with Fulcrum to see if there are any other clues to find the cure," she said.

"What do we do with the kid?" Zeb asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at me. Kanan and Hera glanced at me then talked to each other. Feeling self-conscious, I folded my arms around myself. This wasn't fair. Why do they get to decide what to do with me? I can make my own decisions.

"Ezra, what do you want to do?" My gaze turned to the others but didn't show that I was confused.

Instead, I thought about it for a moment before sighing. "I want to help if you _really_ are trying to find a cure," I said, standing and walking over to the table.

Hera and Kanan smiled a little in approval. Sabine seemed disgusted by the idea and Zeb didn't seem to care.

"Alright, so it's settled," Hera approved.

"What! Who says Zeb or I like the idea?" Sabine shouted, slamming her fist on the table.

"I honestly don't care," Zeb said, getting a dagger-filled glare from Sabine.

"Then it's settled, Ezra can stay," Kanan said. Sabine grunted in anger and stomped off to the bedrooms. She slammed the door behind her. I could see some of the knob on the door melted.

"Seriously, what's her deal with me?" I asked.

"She didn't have the...best of a past but just give her time," Hera said.

"Whatever," I muttered and sat on the couch, crossing my arms. Hera and Zeb left to different parts of the RV but Kanan stayed. He sat next to me on the couch.

"Who are you people? I mean, you saved but kidnapped me. You risked your lives to get me out of the mob of troopers. I just don't get it," I said, confused.

"We aren't like the people you've met in your past. We help people who need it and try to hurt the Empire day by day," Kanan explained, "It's basically your everyday rebel, protecting what you think is right."

"How do I know that you're not lying and that I'm not about to fall into another trap?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, am I?" He asked. I opened my mouth to reply but no words came out. I closed my mouth and sat back in the seat.

It was silent between the both of us for the rest of the ride until feeling a jerk. My eyes averted to out the window and noticed that we were in some kind of town.

"Where are we?" I asked Kanan. While standing, he says, "Tarkintown. Ring any bells? It's been in the Lothal area since the asteroid that changed everything."

Soon Sabine, Zeb, and Hera walked in from the different parts of the Ghost.

"Let's move out," Kanan ordered. I stood up and followed them out of the RV. Kanan and Hera went one way while Zeb and Sabine went the other with crates.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"If I told you, then I'll have to kill you," Zeb said, pushing two crates past me into the town.

"Get a crate and pull your weight," Sabine said, blankly. She pushed her own crate and followed Zeb. It took me a second to think then grabbed a crate and pushed it in the same direction. I made sure to keep up and followed behind Zeb and Sabine.

While we walked, there was something itching in the back of my mind.

"What's Tarkintown? I mean, why is it here with all of these people?" I asked.

"This place was made when the Empire took their farms and homes because they weren't able to pay their taxes. Now this place probably has the most poverty than any other place in Lothal. Possibly, the world," Zeb explained. I looked around at the people, the starving and homeless citizens that lost almost everything because of the Empire. Sorrow borrowed its way into my soul seeing the small, struggling town.

"So we come here and _help_ them," Sabine added, directing her bitterness at me.

"So what? You are Robin Hood and his merry men?" I questioned, jokingly. Instead of responding, Sabine and Zeb came to a halt, making me stop as well. They took the crates' lids off and people began to gather. I opened my crate and inside were all sorts of different foods and medicines. I was a little surprised when seeing it all but was not unexpected.

A hand laid on my shoulder which made me jump a little. I was about to attack until seeing that it was a man holding small bag of food.

"Thank you, thank you so much. If it weren't for all of you, my family would have starved," he smiled, grateful and walked away.

"But I didn't do anything," I muttered to myself, a weight pushing on my shoulders. I looked over at Sabine and Zeb with smiles on their faces as people gladly took what they needed.

They were suffering more than me because of the Empire. These people would have been killed or fallen to the sickness if it wasn't for the crew saving them. My insides turned as a knot of guilt formed. What have I done to deserve their gratitude? None of it.

I turned on my feet and walked back to the RV. This was what my parents did for people when everyone lost hope. I felt sick knowing that I've done the complete opposite pretty much my whole life. Tseebo, even if he was a huge jerk, risked his life to save people from awful virus.

I opened the door and stammered up the steps, closing it behind me. I sat on the couch and brought my legs to my chest then stared at the wall. My thoughts swirled into overdrive and it raged to find some kind of answer.

 _"Monster lies beneath the mask."_

My eyes snapped opened when the door opened and in walked Sabine. She, of course, glared at me and grabbed a cup, filling it with water.

"So," I said, randomly, "Who are you people? You're not exactly criminals." She turned and leaned against the counter.

"Why is that any of your _business_?" She asked, hissing in annoyance then taking a sip.

"You're right, it's none of my business until it did," I stood up and walked over to her, "It became my business when _I_ decided to help you all with your mission." My eyes narrowed and arms crossed while standing straight in front of her.

A glint. Small enough that it may have been missed. A glint that showed surprise until changing into fury. "You didn't need to help. If you really want to find out, watch and learn. Isn't that how that brain of yours works?" she snapped.

"Sabine, I don't know what your deal is to make you hate me so much. But just so you know, I'm trying. I'm trying to be nice to you but it's difficult. No one has ever cared about me in years until meeting this crew, "I said, "except for you. Why do you hate me so much?"

Sabine had another glint of surprise before changing once again. This time, it wasn't a furious look but a blank one.

"That's _my_ business," she said, before throwing the cup in the sink and walking out of the RV.

I sighed in frustration.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	10. Chapter 9

It was around midnight. I was having a hard time sleeping. There was banging and snarls coming from the other room. I was in the cockpit as Hera called it, sleeping in a reclined chair. It was the comfiest thing I had in years and kinda fell asleep before lights out.

Now, I'm awake and all because of the banging noise. I picked up the blanket that someone laid on me and set it aside before standing. I opened the door and peeked into the room to see Zeb snoring away on the couch.

I rolled my eyes until spotting what was making the noises. The table was folded into the floor but it kept moving up and down like something was trying to push it open. Yet, it was locked tightly to the floor.

I pushed the door open some more then quietly, to not wake Zeb, walked over to the table. I kneeled down and peeked inside, trying to make out a shape every time the table jostled up.

 _Click._

I froze then slowly moved my head to see Zeb pointing this gun at me.

"Move slowly away from there," he whispered. I was about to ask why but he shot his gun. That's when a shrill came from the thing under the table. I only caught a glimpse of a claw retreating back under the table.

I quickly shuffled back from the table then looked at Zeb. "What was that?" I whispered, trying not to yell.

"Kid, go back to bed and don't ever try that again or next time, I'm not saving ya," the man grumbled then got comfy again. I glared at him a little but didn't argue and went back to the cockpit.

I shut the door behind me and grabbed the blanket from the floor. I fell back into the seat, laying the blanket over myself. I stared past the seat in front and gazed at the stars. It wasn't too long until sleep slowly embraced me.

The next time I awoke, there was daylight seeping through the window and the RV was moving. I blinked for a moment before turning to see Hera at the wheel and tapping to the music.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up straight in the chair.

"Sleep well?" Hera spoke.

"Well, it's better than what I used to sleep on," I said. She hummed in acknowledgement, "If you want anything to eat, there's food in the kitchen."

"Ok," I stretched then got up, leaving the blanket on the chair.

"Thank you for letting me help and stay," I said. Hera smiled and I left the cockpit. In the next room, Sabine and Zeb were eating while Kanan was looking through the fridge. I noticed that the table was set back into place and whatever was under it was gone.

"Hey kid, hungry?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts and my stomach growled. My cheeks flushed with heat of embarrassment then nodded my head.

"What would you like?" He asked and I bit my lip.

"I'm not picky," I said, giving him my best answer. Kanan nodded and tossed me a couple of protein bars. "Sorry, we're running low on food," he apologized.

"Trust me, this is more than I used to eat," I said and decided to sit on the couch. The other two wouldn't want me sitting near them, let alone _next_ to them.

I ripped the wrapper off the bar and took a bite out of it.

"So what's on the agenda today, boss?" Zeb asked. Kanan stroked his beard in thought.

"Well," he started," I think we need to go on a supply run and the next city isn't to far from where we are." Zeb silently nodded as Kanan walked off to the cockpit with Hera. I stayed in my spot and could hear quiet conversation between Sabine and Zeb.

I felt so...out of place, like I didn't belong here. Yet, at the same time it feels right.

Sabine and Zeb treat me like yesterday's garbage while Hera and Kanan treat me like a normal person. It was strange, _they_ were strange, like some kind of broken family in a way.

I glanced over at Zeb and Sabine who were still talking. I wish I knew what they were talking about and why they treat me the way I do. Sabine looked over Zeb's shoulder and shot a glare that could kill. I immediately turned away wondering what I did wrong for her out of everyone to hate me the most.

"Ezra," I turned towards the cockpit door to see Kanan standing there. "Mind if we have a word with you?" He asked, gesturing to inside the cockpit. I stood and walked into the room. Hera was driving while Kanan took his seat in the passenger's seat. I sat in the seat that I slept in and waited, wondering what was going on.

"Why did you want to come and help us? You knew the dangers but you stayed anyway, "Kanan continued, "We are just curious why you wanted to come."

I sat here thinking if I should tell them my reasoning for joining in the hunt for the cure. My mind was set and so I told them, "My parents."

"What about your parents?" Hera asked, knowing that it was a touchy subject.

"They...died when I was seven from the virus," I said, looking down at my lap. I wanted to tell them that my parents turned but didn't want them to think less of me. I had to live without knowing if they were still prowling the land as creatures or died somehow.

"I just want to help others that fell to the virus, I guess," I added, shrugging.

The two went silent.

"Why are you looking for the cure? I mean, I know that you are rebels and help people but there had to be some kind of reasoning," I said, awkwardly looking up at the two.

They shared a glance before Kanan looked back at me. "I didn't care at the time until Hera helped me."

"Hera?" I asked and she hummed in acknowledgement. "What about you?" I continued, "I'm guessing you are the one that rallied this group together?"

The woman stayed silent before setting the RV on autopilot. She swiveled in her chair to face me. "Hope, I have hope." She said, removing her googles and brushing away the curtain of bangs. It revealed her forehead with two healed deep scars going across. My eyes widen when realizing that they were Infected scratch marks but healed.

"These scars give me hope that there is a way to cure the incurable," she said then put her googles back around her head.

"How? How did it heal?" I asked. Hera opened her mouth to speak but then something started to beep.

"Approaching our destination," she said, going back to drive. Kanan gestured for me to follow and I did just that.

"Ok," he started, "Sabine and Zeb, you both one half of the list. Ezra and I will take the other half. Hera and Chopper are going to get gas for the Ghost." I was shocked that he included me to go on the supply run. Yet, I had a bad feeling about this.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	11. Chapter 10

I stepped out of the RV and scanned the area. We were definitely in a city. Tall buildings, prosperous, packed traffic, people scurrying off in different places, and it was loud. Where I'm from, everything was opposite from this place. The only things that are the same is the force field, the rules, and the imperials. We were parked at a gas station near a market place.

"How did we get passed the front gate?" I asked realizing it was too easy since there would have been imperials at the gates.

"The gates are wired with scanners so the Empire doesn't always have to stop people and keep traffic going. The Ghost isn't called the Ghost for nothing, it can scrabble its signature and pass by without a hitch," Hera explained.

"That's really cool," I thought out load.

"Well, don't get used to it," Sabine huffed passing me.

"Stop being such a Debby Downer," Zeb told her and she rolled her eyes.

"We all meet back here in three hours," Kanan announced. We all split in different directions in our groups and go deeper into the city.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"You haven't been here before?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Lived in Lothal my whole life if you forget already," I said. "This is my first time being in a city, actually," I admitted.

"Garel," Kanan said.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"This place is called Garel," he repeated. "Oh," I said, finally realizing what he told me. We stayed quiet for a while until I decided to speak up.

"So, what are the things we're getting?" I asked. He looked at the list and named some familiar and unfamiliar items. There were a lot of things but may have been more if the list wasn't split.

An hour later, Kanan and I gathered at least half of what was on the list. We pushed four crates into an alley full of different things like food or supplies. I was tired, from bargaining and pushing crates on a cart around the whole time.

"Let's take a break," Kanan said, stopping in an alley. I sighed in relief and sat on top of a crate. My feet felt soar from walking and arms ached from pushing.

Kanan stayed standing but seemed more exhausted than I was.

"Aren't you going to sit?" I asked and he shook his head. "I'm fine," he said, waving it off.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked.

"Depends, "he replied, "What's the question?"

"In the common room last night, what was under the table? It wasn't there this morning," I told him. He opened his mouth to reply but soon it all changed.

"Kid, move!" He yelled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the alley. We ran around the corner when a huge crushing sound filled the air. Wood, food, supplies, and more burst out of the alleyway. Everyone in the area looked to see what happened until moving on like it was an everyday thing.

"You okay?" Kanan asked and I only nodded. We peeked around the corner to see our stuff crushed by a boulder about the size of the alley.

"Where did that come from and-wait how did you know that was going to happen?" I asked then continued, "Is that your power? To sense things?"

"I don't know and sure," he muttered. He carefully peeked around the corner and craned his neck up. I looked up at the tops of the buildings to see no one standing at the edge looking down.

"Come on, we have to head back before more trouble comes." I nodded and followed Kanan down the streets of Garel.

He grabbed a com link from his belt and, holding a button, talked into it. "Specter two, warm up the Ghost. We may need a quick escape."

"What happened?" Hera's voice came through.

"I'll tell you when we all get back safe and sound," he said.

"Alright Love, I'll contact Specter four and five," she replied.

"Got it, see you in a bit," he said, ending the conversation and putting the com back on the belt.

"Are you two married or something?" I asked.

"Do you have to ask so many questions?" He replied.

"Touché."

We were about three blocks from the gas station. The ground began to shake and people ran past us screaming. I looked over my shoulder to see a boulder rolling down the street, crushing anything that got in its way.

Kanan and I began to sprint down the sidewalk. We turned into an alleyway and watched as the boulder pass us, still rolling down the street. The damage it left was devastating that it left my nauseous and stomach churning.

Kanan guided me away from the destruction with gentle hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He heard him say.

My eyebrows knitted together in anger and sadness. That was the dumbest question, now that I think about it. No, I wasn't okay. I was never okay this whole trip. The only reason I came was to help my parents.

"Yeah, I'm great," I muttered, lying and crossed my arms around myself.

"Don't lie to me," he said, turning me to face him, "Are you okay or not?"

"No! I'm not!" I yelled, "I was never okay with any of this! People dying, going on mission impossible, and...and my whole life since everything changed!" I felt like pulling my hair out. Energy coursed through me as darkness gathered.

I continued, lowering my voice, steadying it and calming down, "The only reason I'm on this mission is probably from childish hope. Hope that, maybe I could get my parents back and...and prove..."

I paused realizing that I did have another reason. "And prove to myself that I can do more and make them proud." I faced the ground as tears burned my eyes and held back a sob. I don't even know why I'm even telling him this but it felt right. I couldn't explain it.

Hands laid on my shoulders again making me flinch.

"Ezra...," he started.

"Don't," I said shakily, "just...don't. I know when I'm not needed."

"That's not what I was going to say," he stated. I looked up with curiosity. He sighed.

"I get it, you're not okay. _No_ _one_ is okay with what happened to the world," he said, "but you have guts. You're braver and tougher than you know for surviving alone as long as you have."

I didn't know what to say. I was completely speechless.

He continued, "You stayed with us even when you knew dangers of coming with us to save people you love. You're a good kid, Ezra. Don't let anyone or yourself say otherwise."

"Kanan...I-" I was cut off when a cold beam off ice barely hit my calf. I immediately screamed in pain as the ice bit through my pants and on my skin.

Kanan immediately blocked me and started to shoot his gun at whoever iced my leg.

"Go!" He yelled and turned to run. As I began to run, the ice squeezed harder making a stinging pain. I yelped and fell to the ground. Kanan turned on his heels and came back over to me. He scanned my leg and cursed under his breath.

"Specter one! Where are you? Is Ezra alright?" I heard Hera's voice come over the com.

"We're fine for the moment," he paused, "Meet us at the park."

"Got it, Specter two out." Kanan put his com away. He turned around saying, "Get on!" I wasted no time and climbed onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands supported the rest of me.

A beam of ice shot past my head. I looked over my shoulder as everything went in slow motion. There was a figure with black amour that shaped to look like a female. She held her shoulder and watched us leave. Everything went back to fast motion again as Kanan ran out of the alley.

"Who is that?" I asked, fear prickling my mind.

"An inquisitor," Kanan answered.

"Why is she trying to kill us?" I asked.

"That's what inquisitors trained and set out to do to anyone that the troopers can't get," he answered once again.

"So they are basically trained assassins that want to kill you rebels," I justified.

"And anyone working with us is sent to interrogation to later also be killed," he said it like it was nothing. My eyes widened in horror. If any inquisitors caught me then I would have to reveal information that I don't have. Then later, be killed for lying or not telling them anything.

As if sensing my worries, Kanan said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to let them get you." I had to put my trust in this man that I met just a week ago with my life. He was my only ticket out of this situation so there was no other choice.

I sighed to calm my nerves, it didn't work but still replied, "Okay."

/

Stay tuned and adios😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	12. Chapter 11

It was disturbingly quiet even though there were still noises of honking cars and frantic people. The thing about the quietness was the inquisitors haven't showed or done anything in quite a while. This made me on alert, checking alleyways, glancing over my shoulder, and scanning tops of buildings.

Still, nothing.

"Are we getting close?" I asked. Kanan heaved from running and giving me a ride the whole time. I felt bad that I wasn't able to even run, let alone walk!

"Two more blocks...hopefully...we don't see our friends, again," he told me between breathes.

A beam of white shot out of an alley. Kanan immediately came to a halt and we both peered down the alley to see the ice woman. Spoke to soon.

"My, my, what do we have here?" The woman inquisitor purred, sending chills down my spine. Her voice was like her powers, cold and icy. She begins to walk towards us as Kanan slowly backs away.

I looked over my shoulder to see another inquisitor that is taller and muscular.

I nudged Kanan in the leg and he looked behind us. He immediately stopped when seeing the inquisitor.

"There is nowhere to run," the male inquisitor spoke. The citizens around us scrambled away not wanting to get involved because they were scared. I was like them, scared and would be in a lot of trouble getting involved. So like them, I would also avoid the situation but seeing how that isn't possible, it isn't going to happen.

Of course, it would also mean leaving Kanan behind was different and I've grown to see him more than an acquaintance. I see him as a friend. _My_ friend and the others, well maybe not Sabine or Chopper or Zeb. Yet, they have done more for me in a week than anyone else has in years.

"Kanan, put me down," I whispered into his ear, demandingly. He looked over his shoulder and gave me a look uncertainty.

"Trust me," I added. He nodded and I carefully slid down his back to the ground. I winced when the ice on my leg gabbed it like a knife. I walked in front of Kanan so he wouldn't be caught in what I'm about to do. "What are you doing?" Kanan asked in a quiet tone in disbelief.

 _"Monster lies beneath the mask."_

I ignored the two voices and focused my anger on the two inquisitors in front of me.

"The pretty little boy decides to be the hero. How revolting," the woman inquisitor spat. Dark energy swirled through my veins to the point that was out of my control.

"You cannot save him. You are weak and afraid," the male inquisitor spoke. I heard a gun click behind me. Then felt something cold under my chin raise my head to look into the visor of the woman inquisitor. Her visor split into two to reveal a pale face with yellow eyes and a smirk.

"You will make a fine trophy for my master," she purred. My teeth cleaned then I closed my eyes for a moment to open them again. The female's facial expression quickly changed to surprised.

"I'm not a prize you can win," I said, calmly before releasing a beam of dark energy. It sent the two inquisitors across the road and collided into the seventh floor of a building. The cold brushed my skin and I began to shake before falling back. I don't remember hitting the ground when blacking out.

 _"Monster lies beneath the mask._  
 _For only those who succeeded in the task._  
 _To drink an oath of blood._  
 _And sewing a mouth tightly shut._  
 _To silence a whisper of the past_  
 _of bringing forth the balance of both life and death._  
 _Lighting up a new spark_  
 _will surely fade away into the dark..."_

 _Everything was pitch black and I laid on something cold, almost freezing. My arms and legs were strapped down tightly. For some reason, my mouth was closed shut and I wasn't able to move it. My lips had a liquidity cold and metallic taste to them._

 _A light flickered on above, blinding me for a moment. A shadowy form stood over me but I couldn't make out anything of who it could be. All I knew was that I had to get out of here. I pulled hard to try and loosen the restraints to slip out but with no such luck._

 _"Hold still, child. This will only hurt a lot," the voice said calmly, raising their arm to reveal a needle with string tied at the end. I struggled more after realizing what they were going to do._

 _"Calm dear, child. Now is time to seal your fate," they said. Fingers slid over my throat then grasped my jaw tightly, claw like nails digging into my skin._

 _The hand with the needle slowly lowered to my mouth as I struggled to get free. I needed help. I need someone to save me. I remember yelling one thing, one single name._

 _"KANAN!"_

I shot up with a start and gasped for air. Where am I? That's when realizing that I was back on the Ghost in the cockpit, reclining in the chair. I sighed, knowing that I was safe.

The door slammed open. Kanan, Hera, Zeb, and surprisingly Sabine, piled into the room alert. "Ezra, are you okay?" The man asked, walking over and laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just...dreams," I told them.

"Must of been some dream if it gets ya yelling and heart stoppen in ya sleep," Zeb said. Hera nudged him hard in the side but it didn't go unnoticed by me on what he said.

"My heart stopped!" I shouted in disbelief, hands clutching the chair's arm rest. The crew gave me a depressed and guilty looks. Except for Sabine, who leaned against the doorway yawning and Chopper wasn't in here.

"Just for a couple seconds," Kanan told me, "and we don't need you doing it again, so calm down." I heeded his words by breathing in through my nose and letting out through my mouth.

"Did I save us?" I asked the man next to me.

He nodded and confirmed, "Yes, you did..."

"...but that was some serious dark energy you displayed there kid," He added, "That was very dangerous."

"I know, it was the only thing that I could think of to help us escape," I replied, bowing my head.

"Just don't use it again. We don't need you hurting others and yourself," Hera spoke up.

"But, what if-"

"No," Kanan said strictly. My eyebrows knitted together as I looked up and glared at him.

"The only reason I did it was to protect you sorry hind. The only thing you can do is shoot with a gun!" I retorted, "You won't even use your own powers to protect yourself so why can't I?"

I wasn't sure what I was even saying. There were rules I made when my dark power first showed through negative emotions. Stay calm and never use it to hurt anyone. Now I'm going against my very own rule to protect someone I thought of as a friend.

The cockpit went quiet after my small outburst. Kanan's blank look did not change under my glare.

"Ezra, can we talk?" Hera asked. I shifted my gaze to her then softened when seeing worry in her eyes.

"Sure," I replied and walked over and sitting in the passenger's seat. Everyone else left the room except for Hera, who sat in her seat. I stared out the window to see that we weren't in the city anymore. Instead, we were on an old highway. Cars littered the streets, some parked and others crashed. The road lining was filled with unfamiliar trees and vegetation.

Hera started the Ghost and began to drive down the road.

"Kanan is a very...secretive guy," she began and I listened interested.

"We all have our secrets and the reason we hide them are because most we aren't proud of," she sighed, "Kanan's power isn't what you think. It took him a couple of years just to tell me."

I was confused. What was this power that lays beneath Kanan that he has to hide it? What was so horrible that it has to stay in the Ghost? I thought only my powers caused devastation but didn't think that others might have it worse.

Now I understand. I know what it is like to want to hide something you aren't proud of. I've done it ever since my own powers were discovered. Not even the crew still knows my true and good powers. They only knew the dark ones, the ones that need to stay locked away.

"I understand," I confessed.

"Good," she replied, "maybe you should go and apologize."

"Yeah," I got up out of the chair, scratching the back of my head. I made my way to the door until realizing that my leg didn't hurt anymore. I paused and looked down. I knelt down and rolled up my pants leg to reveal a bandage.

'It must of healed,' I thought but didn't make a move to unravel the bandage. I was to busy trying to figure out how they got the ice off. It was like the ice was a bear trap, it just clung to my leg and digging through my skin.

"Hey Hera. How did you guys get the ice off of my leg?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder. Hera paused her hand of moving any further to a button. I raised an eyebrow and wondered what made her hesitate.

"Um...It was melted off," she said. I stood up and scrunched my nose replying, "With a blowtorch?"

The woman shook her head 'no.'

"It was Sabine."

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	13. Chapter 12

I couldn't find the words to speak. This had to be some kind of joke and Hera would just laugh at me for believing her. Yet, the way she said it and the silence told a different story.

"We're talking about the same Sabine. The one that wants me out of here whether I'm alive or dead?" I asked. I was waiting for some kind of joking response but there was nothing. It was hard to take in the information, hard to even _believe_ it. I've known Sabine long enough to know that she hates my guts. Now she's helping me?

"I know it's difficult to understand her, trust me. I've known her ever since the Imperial terrorist attacks," she continued, "Sabine's had a rough life."

"Haven't we all had a rough life since the world changed," I shot back.

"Even before, it was horrible but I can't tell you much else. She'll have to tell you when the time comes," Hera said softly. I huffed, "Yeah, we'll see."

I opened the door and walked into the next room. Kanan and Zeb were at the table playing a game. Sabine was sitting on the couch, sketching.

"Hey Kanan..." I started, walking over to stand next to the table.

"Hey kid," he replied, not looking up from the game.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I'm sorry," I apologized. He looked up at me and said, "It's okay." I smiled then glanced over at Sabine. Our eyes met for a moment until she quickly withdrew her attention back to her notepad.

"I should thank you for getting that ice off my leg," I told Sabine. She rolled her eyes in disgust then stood up and went to the back bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and I just sighed. I didn't know I was holding my breathe or how my body tensed up.

"You okay?" Kanan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I nodded, sitting next to him, "Girls are so complicated. I don't understand them."

"And I'm sure they think the same thing about you," Zeb joked. I glared at him as Kanan snorted and made his move. Silence filled the room.

"So," I began, "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, kid," Kanan answered, "We'll have to wait and see what Hera gets from Fulcrum."

I perked up at the name, "Who's Fulcrum?" The name sounded familiar but I couldn't remember where I heard it from.

"He or she is our contact. They give us information and we do the missions to hurt the Empire and find a cure," he explained. It still wasn't the information I was looking for but didn't ask again since he probably didn't know much either.

Hera came into the room and said, "Time for a meeting. Fulcrum sent me our next mission." Sabine came out and sat on the couch, crossing her arms without looking in my direction.

"We're going to head to the next city, which is a going to be a couple hours of a drive, and steal some information," she explained.

"What's the information?" Zeb asked.

"We think it may be another shot at finding the cure," she answered. Then continued, "It will be in a tall black building on the top floor. So, Sabine is going to create a distraction on a building near by while Kanan and Zeb enter and retrieve the information. Any questions?"

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"You are going to be with me in the cockpit," she answered.

"What? Why can't I help?" I asked. I was a little in insulted that I couldn't help out in finding the information.

"You are, we are the get away drivers," she replied. I narrowed my eyes, "Why can't I help in getting the information too?"

"Ezra, your still hurt and this mission is very important so we need things to go as smoothly as possible. This building is going to have Imperials crawling all over and near this building so we need to be fast," she told me.

I huffed and leaned back on the chair, while crossing my arms. Hera was right and it frustrated me.

"What city are we going to, anyway?" I asked. Hera didn't reply making me look up to see a guilty smile on her face. It wasn't directed at me but Kanan, making me wonder what was wrong. I wasn't the only one curious, Sabine and Zeb gave Hera and Kanan a look as well.

"Hera?," Kanan spoke sternly, "What city is it?"

Hera opened her mouth to answer before quickly closing it and licked her lips hesitating.

Finally, she answered, "We're going to Kaller City." It went silent and the air between Kanan and Hera was so thick, you could almost feel the tension. No one dared to talk until Kanan finally spoke.

"What?" He said disturbingly quiet, through clenched teeth.

"Kanan, I know you-"

"Hera, don't," he replied sternly, cutting Hera off.

"But-" she tried again.

"Hera," he looked her straight in the eyes, "Don't." Kanan got up and passed Hera, walking into the cockpit, shutting the door behind him. The room went silent again as the three of us watched Hera carefully.

She looked down and fiddled with her fingers sadly.

"What was that about?" Zeb asked, curiously. I wanted to ask the same thing but Hera shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied before walking out the door. I watched her leave but stayed quiet right after she went outside. I sighed not realizing I was holding my breathe the whole time, again. My eyes laid on Zeb then Sabine and kept going back and forth.

Zeb seemed to be thinking of something and Sabine was zoned out in her own little world. I didn't know what to do or say and was nervous to break the silence.

"I'm gonna take a nap," Zeb grumbled and left to the bedroom. It was just me and Sabine left in the room.

"I know you hate me, for some odd reason, and don't want to talk..." I trailed off.

"You're right I don't want to talk," she said getting up.

"But," I continued, "hear me out. Do you know why Kanan doesn't necessarily like that city?" It took a minute before she turned to face me.

"Hera is the only one that knows Kanan better than the rest of us. He isn't an open book, especially about his past. None of us are, so mind your own beez wax. If you know what's good for you," she snarled, turning and about to walk away.

"Thank you, for telling me," I told her, grateful. She had paused until continuing out the door to probably see what Hera's doing.

I stared at the wall and taking in the quiet. It has been so long since I actually felt at peace. I almost forgot what it felt like but it wouldn't last for long. I've known the crew long enough to know that you grasp onto any calm or quiet moment you get before going into another battle. Right now is my time of quiet because I would never know the next time I would get it again.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	14. Chapter 13

I jolted awake when gravity began to make me lean off the chair. Luckily I caught what was happening before I fell. That's when noticing that the RV was moving from the vibrating floor and the scenery outside passing by. We weren't on the highway anymore but the view was amazing.

There was a cliff and vegetation filled it until stopping at the edge of the bottom where miles of water spread.

"Nice view, isn't it?" I looked over at the couch to see Zeb, cleaning his weapon.

"Yeah, that's a lot of water and a long way down too," I randomly said, "Why is there no railing?"

Zeb shrugged then asked, "Why, afraid we may tumble down the cliff." He bellowed with laugher as I rolled my eyes then stared back out the window.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing at the water. Zeb raised an eyebrow and looked out the window.

"Kid, I don't see anything," he replied and I held back another eye roll.

"I meant the water, is it a lake or a pond?" I asked. Zeb gave me the strangest look ever like I was supposed to know this.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You don't know what the ocean is?" He asked. I scrunched my nose in confusion. Ocean? I've never heard that term before.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face that it's a no," he replied. Then continued, "Well, that's the ocean. Don't drink the water or you may regret it."

"Why?" I asked, curiously. He grinned, "You can go figure it out yourself, be my guest." Zeb chuckled as I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. Only Zeb.

"Where is everybody?" I asked. Zeb stopped cleaning his weapon and looked up at me.

"Hera and Sabine are talking in the cockpit and Kanan's in the back," he answered, "Don't bother him."

"He's still upset?" I asked, "Why does he hate that city so much?"

"Kid, if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," Zeb said, "but honestly, I have no clue. I've never been to that city before but heard stories of it."

"Could you tell me one?" I asked. He seemed to think about it while staring at me.

A minute later, he sighed, "Sure, why not." I listened with curiosity and sometimes interrupted when there wasn't something that made sense. He explained it and moved on. I liked listening to Zeb stories. He makes them seem so exciting and sit on the edge waiting to see what happens next.

It reminded me of when my dad would act out some of my old story books before going to bed. It was a sad memory but nonetheless a good one.

When Zeb finished, I said, "That was a great story." He grinned ear to ear then reached over, ruffling my hair.

"Hey," I said annoyed, slapping his hand away. The man bellowed with laughter and I rolled my eyes before looking out to see we were in the city.

"We're here," I said, looking out the window. Zeb turned his gaze as well to see the tall buildings, people and cars pass by.

The Ghost turned into a gas station and parked. Hera and Sabine came out of the cockpit.

"I'm going to gas the Ghost up and then it's mission time," Hera told us. I was still upset that I wasn't going to be able to help but at the same time didn't want to mess anything up. I saw her eyes shift to the bedroom door then to us.

"Zeb and kids, I want you three to fill up the gas tank instead, if you don't mind," she said. The three of us went outside but before I stepped out, I saw Hera walk over to the bedroom door. I soon followed the other two down the steps and over to a machine.

Zeb began to fill the RV with gas and Sabine went inside the store.

"Do you think Kanan is going to be alright on the mission?" I asked. I'll admit, I was kind of worried that something will go wrong and everything will be messed up.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Zeb reassured me. I nodded but didn't rely on it to the point of believing it. Sabine came back out of the store.

"It's all paid for," she told Zeb.

"Good, we don't need bucket heads to be chasing us before the mission starts," he replied. I turned my attention to the busy city. It seemed like it was busier than Garel City. I examined the people, cars, and alleyways.

Then my eyes suddenly stopped at a near by alleyway. There was an ominous figure with a cloak. A shadow loomed over their face but, there eyes stood out and the color of them bothered me. Piercing yellow, staring in our direction but more at me.

I began to walk that way and didn't take my eyes off of the figure.

"Ezra!" I heard someone yell, bringing me out of my trance enough to see cars speeding by. I jumped back from almost walking out onto the street.

Someone turned me around to face them. Kanan.

"Kid, what were you thinking?" He asked sternly, shaking me a little.

"I-I saw..." I looked over my shoulder to see the alleyway empty.

"That is no excuse why you almost walked onto a busy highway!" Hera yelled angrily at me. I flinched a bit and looked down. Some people that were near even looked over before moving on.

"Your life almost flashed before my eyes if you didn't stop at the last moment," Kanan said, then guided me back to the RV. I stopped and turned to glare at the man.

"It's not your job to protect me. I am capable on watching myself," I retorted.

"It is my job to protect people, including you whether you like it or not. If you are so capable on watching yourself then I won't stop you next time," he snapped. Kanan walked around me and back to the RV. I stood frozen in my spot. Hera looked at me then shook her head and walked in the same direction.

I know what I saw but was it even real or just something in my mind? Was it really worth risking my life for? I looked to the alleyway to see it still empty then huffed and turned to walk back to the Ghost.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	15. Chapter 14

I sat quietly in the passenger seat looking out the window, as the mission started. Hera parked on the side of the road. I heard the door in the other room open and close as the others left to do their parts. We sat in silence for a while until Hera spoke up.

"He was just worried about you, you know."

"I know," I replied.

"Do you really though?" She asked and I stayed silent. No, it was hard because no had cared for me until meeting the crew. Everyone would look at me in disgust or pity.

"Does he need to yell at me? It was just a small mistake," I said, facing her.

"Small? Ezra, you almost walked out onto a busy highway ," she said.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I replied.

"Amuse me," she replied and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. I sighed and sat up in my chair, "I saw something...ominous."

"What did you see?"

"Someone stood in the alleyway across the street. A cloak covered them but the only thing I saw was their eyes," I explained, "I don't know how to explain this but it was like I was in some kind of...trance and being lured in."

Hera stayed silent. I didn't look over at her. She probably thinks I'm crazy now.

"You probably think I'm going insane," I muttered then looked out the window again and slouching in the seat.

"No, I don't. Actually, I know- _knew_ someone that had that same problem," she said. I turned to face her interested in what she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"A very old friend of mine told me he felt like he was being watched everywhere he went. Giving me that same description," Hera said.

"Did he know how to get rid of it or who it was?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. Sorry," she apologized and I sighed.

"How long have you been seeing it?" She asked.

"That was my first time but it felt like I already knew who it was," I tried to explain. Hera was about to reply but her com link whistled.

 _"Abort mission! This was all a trap! I repeat, abort mission!"_ Kanan yelled into the comm. I perked up and Hera was already driving madly down the road. I clutched the arm rests for dear life. She reached over and pressed a button on the radio.

"Come in, Specter 1. Where is your location?" Hera shouted.

" _In an alleyway near the building. Specter 5 is captured and Specter 4 has not contacted me_ ," Kanan replied. I felt my stomach do flips, Sabine and Zeb were captured. The Ghost jerked to a stop, almost sending me flying out of the passenger's seat.

"I'm coming too," I said. Hera didn't argue and just nodded.

"Chopper, I need you to make sure we have a quick escape," she ordered. The small droid rolled out of his small room and beeped in confirmation.

The two of us exited the RV and traveled about two blocks before Hera stopped me. She peeked into the alleyway then motioned me to follow. We turned the corner and hastily walked through the alleyway. There were crates, machines, garbage, glass, possibly water, and rats all over the place.

"Specter 1, where are you?" Hera called quietly.

"Over here," Kanan's voice called and we followed it over to some crates. Behind the crates was the man, sitting up against the wall with a gun in his hands. He was also in a brown cloak sort of coat thing with the hood down.

He was supposed to be a criminal while Zeb was a bounty hunter so they could get in. I don't know why they didn't just sneak in but that's just my tactic.

"You're hurt," Hera noted, kneeling down to his level and scanning the wound on his leg.

"Worry about me later. Right now, we need to get out of here before more of us get caught," he said. I looked at Kanan in disbelief, "Wait, we're just going to leave them here?"

"Ezra, you and Kanan are in no condition to fight and I can't just go in alone or I might as well be caught," Hera said. She helped Kanan stand up and positioned himself to lean against her.

"But, we can't just leave them," I argued.

"And we won't. They'll be fine until we get back. First we regroup and come up with a rescue plan," he said. Hera helped Kanan out from behind the crates.

"Ok, let's...," Hera paused before going quiet. That's when I heard troopers talking and getting closer to the alleyway. I almost panicked but luckily, Hera had a plan.

"Ezra, get behind the crates," she whispered loudly.

"But, what about you two. There is no way we all can fit back there. I'm surprised Kanan could even fit," I replied.

"Don't worry. I have an idea," she reassured me then shooed me behind the crates. I hid behind the crates and began to worry. What if they get caught? I can't save them on my own. I've grown so close to them over the past two weeks. Losing them would be like it was with my parents, mentally painful.

That's when I heard troopers walking down the alleyway. I couldn't help myself and peeked over a crate. Hera quickly pulled Kanan's hood over his head but didn't let go. Instead, she yanked it more and brought his head down just enough for her to kiss him.

That was a smart move because troopers are very uncomfortable with public affection. Luckily, that's not outlawed.

I ducked back under the crate when the troopers were getting closer. It went silent, holding my breathe for a moment before a trooper said, "You two, this is a restricted area. Go somewhere else and do that or you will be locked up for invading private property."

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again," was that Hera? I never knew she had a French accent. I heard footsteps walk away then heard a sigh of relief.

"Ezra, come out. We need to go before more come," Kanan spoke. I scrambled out from behind the crates and could see Kanan still had the hood up.

"You didn't see any of that, right?" He asked.

"See what?" I asked innocently then turn devious, "The part where you two kissed or Hera has a French accent?"

Kanan groaned while Hera rolled her eyes but a faint blush could be seen on both faces. "I only talk like that when I'm mad, annoyed, or upset," she answered.

"So you were upset that they interrupted you?" I teased and they glared at me through red faces. We began to quietly make our way back to the Ghost. I had to stifle back my laughter at their embarrassment.

"You're never going to let that down," Kanan whispered, "Are you?"

"Nope," I whispered back, smirking.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad everyone is enjoying the book!**

It was quiet for the rest of the day. I had a hard time sleeping, knowing that the Empire could be hurting the two. Then here's me, stuck here being useless. I wasn't sure how but sleep finally came.

I was awaken by bright beams from the sun, coming through the window. It was unpleasant but not the worst wakening I've had so far. The dreamless sleep was nice without waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare or worse, memories.

I stretched then flinched when my arm began to sting. I brought it back down then saw the stains on my sleeve. Red stains. Carefully, I rolled my sleeve up and winced every time pain shot up my arm.

My arm was exposed to see a bloody mess all over my arm. How did this even happen? I looked around on the seat to find any loose or sharp object sticking out but there was nothing. I sighed and tore the blanket off of myself.

That's when my eyes landed on the thing on my lap. A knife stained with blood. I picked it up and observed the silverware and twisted it experimentally in my hand. I stood up and walked out the door of the cockpit to see Hera and Kanan sitting on the couch.

My eyes spotted a med-kit popped open and Kanan wrapping Hera's arm up. The two adults looked over at me.

"Ezra, we need to talk," Hera said, sternly. She eyed the knife in my hand making me place it into the sink.

"In a second, I-"

"No! We are going to..." She trailed off when seeing my arm. I quickly hid it behind my back and looked at the floor. Her facial expression soften, "Come here."

"Hera-"

"Come here, young man," she said, sternly and I huffed before walking over.

"Now, let Kanan and I see," she ordered. I revealed my arm and the two examined it.

"I can take care of it. Just give me some bandages then I can handle it from here," I reassured them.

"Ezra, by any chance, have you seen anything unusual about the cuttings?" Kanan asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Hera unraveled her bandaged arm to reveal cuts on her arm saying, "Ezra is mine."

Hera rewrapped her arm up again. My heart pounded against my chest as I ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I turned the foist on and water burst, falling down to the drain.

I put my arm under the cold water, flinching at the stinging sensation and began to clean the blood off the best I could. Blood ran down my arm to the drain and my arm was getting clearer by the minute.

Once the blood was washed off, and a message showed, saying, "Come to me." Chills ran down my spine and a picture of the figure with yellow eyes came to mind.

'No. It can't be him,' I told myself in my head, 'It's all in in my head, including him.' I looked up into the for a moment before back down at my arm. The hairs on the back of my neck stood.

 _"Am I, boy?"_

I froze and kept telling myself not to look up. If I did, then there would be something that wouldn't go unseen. Maybe he's just messing with me this whole time, just a hallucination. I looked up into the mirror.

It was only my reflection. I sighed, realizing that I was holding my breath. He was just messing with my head. He's not real.

Once calming my racing heart, I opened the door. I jumped back when meeting face to face with an Infected. My feet stumbled back until I fell into the bathtub again.

"Ezra!" Kanan's voice called and soon, the man stood next to the tub, looking down at me.

"Where is it?" I asked, looking for the Infected.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, helping me out of the tub.

"The Infected. I just saw it standing at the door," I rambled, pointing at the door way.

"Calm down," he said.

"But-but..." I trailed off when realizing that it was yet another hallucination. I could almost feel the evil doer in my head smirking.

"Ezra, there's nothing there," he said, steadying me by putting his hands on my shoulders. There was nothing.

"Come on, let's get you something to calm your nerves," Kanan said, leading me to the table. I sat down and fiddled with my trembling fingers until he came back with two cups.

"Is that tea?" I asked, scrunching my nose at the smell.

"Yes, it helps," he took a sip of the steaming drink. I took a sip myself then immediately stopped and spit the liquid back into the cup. The man chuckled and said, "I guess you're not a fan of tea."

"Likely," I muttered, still feeling the aftertaste of the tea on my tongue.

"Where's Hera?" I asked, realizing that we weren't moving and the woman wasn't in the room.

"She's outside looking over the Ghost before we head out," he answered.

"Did you get any cuts?" I asked, worried that he had some devastating message engraved in his arm.

"No, I'm fine," he replied truthfully. How come Kanan came out scotch free while me and Hera didn't? Did he stop me before I could do anything? Of course, he didn't know that I did it until I came walking out with a bloody knife in my hand.

"Why is it that Hera and I were cut while you are completely ok?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Kanan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe it was hard for you to get to me," he said. I could tell that he was telling the truth. He was hiding something and only Hera knows the secret of Kanan Jarrus.

I wouldn't tell people my secrets after just meeting them so Kanan is the same way. I respected that since we are both hiding our powers. Kanan probably thought of his as a curse, I know that's what I think of mine.

The door opened and Hera walked in.

"You two ready?" She asked. Kanan looked over at me with an unsure look. I silently gave my answer with a nod.

Kanan turned to face Hera, who gave us a confused look.

"Yeah, we're ready."

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	17. Chapter 16

I do not own the songs!

/

 _"When the days are cold_  
 _And the cards all fold_  
 _And the saints we see_  
 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_  
 _And the ones we hail_  
 _Are the worst of all_  
 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I want to hide the truth_  
 _I want to shelter you_  
 _But with the beast inside_  
 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come..."_

I turned the station. This song reminded me of myself and how a monster is inside. I hated that the most. I hated myself and this song just reminds so why listen to it.

Hera was driving us to a prisoner transport area on the other side of the city. She said that since there is so much traffic then it would take the Empire and us awhile to get there.

I finally turned it to a gut rapping and settled back in my seat.

 _"...I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_  
 _Get along with the voices inside of my head_  
 _You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_  
 _And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you the-"_

I immediately changed the channel again. I could feel Hera's lingering eyes glance over at me but didn't say anything. Once again, when the song sounded...ok then I settled back in my seat.

 _"Hello darkness my old friend..."_

I reached out a turned the volume down until it was mute. Silence filled the small cockpit.

"Not much of a music fan?" Hera commented.

"You could say that," I replied, quietly. She didn't reply immediately and seemed to think.

"Is there a particular reason?" She asked, looking over at me when the Ghost stopped.

I wanted to say no and everything is ok but the words just spilled out of my mouth, "Yeah."

I sounded even quieter and didn't need to look to know that Hera was pitying me. I always hated pity. It just shows that someone sees you as weak and pathetic, no matter how nice they seem.

"We're here," Hera said, parking right outside of the faculty. There was a fence made with barbed wire surrounding the place. On the farther side of the faculty was the large amount of water. What did Zeb call it again? The ocean?

My chest knotted in the memory of Baldy. I would have laughed but the memory would hurt more until the point I break. This wasn't the time to break.

I followed Hera out of the cockpit and to see Kanan loading his gun.

"Ready?" He asked, holstering the gun.

"Do you two have a plan or are you winging it?" Hera asked. The man shrugged and grinned saying, "Something like the second option."

Hera shook her head in disapproval. "I'm not going to let you and Ezra go by yourselves into an imperial-filled faculty without a good plan."

"Winging it is a plan," Kanan defended.

"I said a _good_ plan," Hera replied, emphasizing 'good.'

"Well," I butted in, "we need to think of something fast because we don't have a lot of time plotting a good plan to rescue Zeb and Sabine."

Kanan pointed his index finger at me while staring at Hera. "He's right."

"Fine," the woman said, "then what's the plan?" The two adults looked at me for guidance. I thought until an idea came to me.

"Ok, here's the plan..." I started, explaining.

Kanan and I stood on the outside of the fence, looking in after a few minutes of planning and agreeing. They actually liked my idea. At first, it was a shock then full on happiness.

Now we proceed with the plan.

Kanan was dressed as a trooper while I am one of the prisoners that was caught escaping.

"Ready," Kanan asked and I nodded. We got into our positions as Kanan grabs my arm roughly and pulls me along.

We made it to the front gate to see the troopers counting prisoners. One of them saw us and yelled, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Found this one escaping," Kanan said. I bowed my head to look like I'm scared. It wasn't hard, honestly, I was completely terrified right now. If our little act doesn't work and we're caught then it's game over.

"Fine," the trooper muttered, then grabbed a hold of me and dragged me to the group of prisoners. Sounds like he was having a rough day. Little does he know, it's going to be a lot worse.

Once the trooper let me go, my eyes instantly scanned the group. That's when spotting Zeb easily since he was the tallest in the group. A colorful tuff of hair was next to him and my guess that it was Sabine.

Zeb's eyes glanced over at me and gave me a confused look. I gestured silently to Kanan and Zeb averted his eyes over to the man.

Zeb gave me a small nod before whispering to, who I think is Sabine.

"Move it!" A trooper yelled as the others pointed their guns and nudging the group to go. We began to walk until Zeb grabbed a trooper and threw him at two others. Even in cuffs and assuming he had a Canceler, he still was strong. Sabine came into the fight and kicked a trooper in the stomach.

The other prisoners joined into the fight. Kanan began shooting troopers one by one.

Alarms began to blare and screams tore through the air in the faculty. When the last of the troopers were knocked out or killed, everyone looked over at the faculty. Troopers were running and screaming all over. Something wasn't right.

 _"What's going on out there?"_ I heard Hera's voice on Kanan's comm link.

He grabbed the comm and spoke into it, "I'm not sure." Quickly, Kanan put the comm back onto his belt before gesturing to the group.

"Everyone, it's time to go. Come on."

The group of prisoners began to follow Kanan to the RV but I didn't move.

My eyes latched onto the faculty when seeing smoke come out of the building. An explosion shook the ground but I caught my balance.

'What was happening?' I thought.

Two troopers were running, not towards, but away from something. A vine shot up and out of the black cement and grabbed one of the screaming troopers. No matter what the trooper did, he couldn't break free from the grip of the vine. Huge thorns shot out of the vines and the trooper's screams worsen. He began choking and coughing up blood until going limp. Going quiet with eyes wide open. Blood seeped through the vines, staining the cement and trooper's white outfit.

The vine then dragged the body down into the ground, disappearing out of sight. My heart raced and my legs froze from the terrifying scene that just happened on the other side of the fence.

It was like being caught in some trance that my eyes couldn't look away from. Yet, an unsettling feeling made me turn to look in a different direction. That's when seeing the figure from the alleyway.

Cold yellow eyes stared straight back, luring me in. I didn't make a move to go forward. In fact, I didn't make a move at all, like I was trapped on this spot.

How long has it been? Am I supposed to be doing something? What's going on?

"Ezra!"

I jumped and snapped out of my trance. Kanan stood, there with both hands on my arms, shaking me. I looked around and tried to figure out what was going on. The dark figure on the roof was gone.

"What are you doing we need to go no-AH!"

Kanan fell back onto the ground. A vine was entangled around his leg with thorns popping out. Blood seeped through the cracks of the vine.

I quickly got down on my knees and started to pull his leg free but the grip was like a python suffocating its victims. Tight.

"Go to the Ghost and get out of here," Kanan ordered. I looked up at him for a moment before spotting his gun in the holster.

"I'm not leaving you behind," I said then grabbed the gun. I quickly aimed at a part of the vine where Kanan's leg wasn't and fired. It did nothing so I kept firing. Firing. Firing. Firing.

"Kid, get out of here before troopers come," Kanan yelled. I ignored him. Fire. Fire. Fire.

"Go now!" He yelled, angrily. Yet, behind all the anger, his voice pleaded me to go.

I felt numb. Frozen. My arms shook from unsteady breathing and eyes burned of unreleased tears. Finger on the trigger of the gun getting ready to fire again but couldn't. It wouldn't work.

Somehow the vine was healing itself.

I shook my head 'no,' "I'm not leaving you."

"And we won't."

My head jolted to the side to see Zeb and Sabine running over. The gates of the faculty started to open and on the other side was...oh no.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	18. Chapter 17

The gates finally opened all the way. My eyes were glued on the slim figure that stood yards away, staring right back at me. I could feel the cold smirk grace her lips under the helmet.

An inquisitor.

I almost mistaken her for Seventh Sister but there was something about her that brought more chills down my spine. Her helmet was different in structure and shorter height.

"Kid! Don't just stand there! We got to go!" Zeb yelled but my eyes were still trained on the inquisitor. Someone grabbed the back of my sweat shirt and dragged me until my mind began to work again. I began to run behind the two. Zeb carried Kanan in his arms. The vine was still gripping Kanan's leg but the end part was a blacked crisp.

Sabine burned it off. That's what I thought as we all gathered into the Ghost. For a split second, I turned to see her standing in the spot Kanan had been tangled in the vine. The door closed and the RV hummed to life and began to move.

"Is everyone alright?" Sabine shouted.

There were a few 'yeahs' and nods from the prisoners. The place was a bit cramped with the extra people but still there was enough space.

"Kanan, hang in there, mate," I heard Zeb say. Worry twisted in my stomach and I squeezed through a couple of people. There, laying on the floor and leaning against a wall, was Kanan and the vine still tangled around his leg.

Blood still spilled through the seeps of the vine. The man looked pale and his breathing was ragged.

I wondered. I _hoped_ that Kanan would be ok. That he would live and everything would be fine. Yet, an unsettling feeling laid on my mind. What if he lost too much blood?

"Excuse me," Hera squirmed past a couple of people, "What's going-"

She paused and gasped, hand covering her mouth and wide green eyes stunned when seeing Kanan.

The woman quickly maneuvered down next to the man and quickly asked while gripping his hand, "What in the name of Ryloth happened to you?"

Kanan smiled a little and replied with a scratchy voice, "I was fighting a plant. The plant won." He gritted his teeth and let out a pain filled gasp. The vine had somehow tightened make more blood spill.

"Zeb, get that thing off of him!" Hera ordered. Zeb gripped onto pieces of the vine that didn't have thorns and ripped it apart.

I stood off to the side in the crowd of prisoners feeling guilt churn in my stomach. This was my fault. If I just moved then he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. I glared at my shoes and flinched every time Kanan grunted in pain.

"He's losing to much blood," Sabine said, looking up at Hera, "Hera...I don't think he's going to-"

"Sabine, don't you dare finish that sentence," Hera said, sternly, "He'll be just fine." Yet, I could see doubt in their eyes.

I could tell some of the prisoners wanted to help but thought otherwise. Thought of false hope. Kanan wasn't going to make it and it's all my fault. I bit my lip and clenched my hands into fists. Then a wave of calm settled upon me and an idea processed through my head.

What if...what if, maybe...

I looked down at my gloved hands.

Maybe, I could be the one to save him.

It was my fault that he was hurt in the first place but I can fix him. Heal him.

My fingers folded inwards and determination swirled like a fiery tornado. I looked up at the glum faces of the crew that I've come to see as my friends, in some ways, my _family_.

I walked over and sat next to Zeb. I was about to take off my glove when suddenly pushed back into the bedroom door.

The back on my head pounded and eyes fluttered open to see a furious Zeb towering over me.

"This is all your fault!" He spat, yelling. I could feel myself flinched and shrink from his icy glare.

He continued, "If you just moved then Kanan wouldn't be dying, you little piece of rat scum!"

"I-I..." I couldn't speak. What was I supposed to say?

No one got up to help, but some did stare in surprise and shock.

"What? You what?" Zeb growled.

"I...I can help," I spoke softly. The muscular man just grabbed the hem of my sweat shirt and pulled back his fist. I turned my face away and closed my eyes with my hands blocking the way. No one was going to care of what was about to happen and honestly, I didn't blame them.

"You're going to need help after I'm done with you. I'll make fighting an Infected look like a bingo game at a retiring home," he said, disturbingly quiet. Shudders ran down my spine and back up as fear coursed through my veins. Begrudgingly as it seemed or to become, I deserved it and more.

"Zeb, stop."

I opened my eyes and withdrew my hands down from my face. Zeb looked over his shoulder and we both met Hera's gaze. Her eyes were filled with tears and both hands clutching Kanan's one.

"Can you save him?" She asked, with a hope filled tone in her voice.

"What's he going to do-" Zeb immediately shut up when meeting Hera's glare.

"Am I talking to you?" She questioned, sassily with lingering anger. Then her hopeful gaze came back to me. I nodded, not being able to talk.

"Let him go," Hera ordered.

"Hera!" Sabine said, shocked, "You're really going to put Kanan's life in the hands of a rat?"

"And do you have any bright ideas? What harm will he do by trying instead of being a sitting duck?" Hera asked. Sabine snapped her jaw shut and repositioned herself. This was the first time I've see Sabine shrink under someone's gaze. She really must have been out of it if she didn't have some sort of comeback.

"Now," Hera said, "Let him go."

I felt the grip on my shirt go away and my feet back on the floor. Zeb stood aside and kept his eyes on me. He growled as I passed him.

I knelt down in front of the dying man. Kanan looked even worse than before, making knots in my chest. It was going to be hard but there was no way I'm going to let him die.

I sucked in a deep breath before looking down at my still gloved hands. Slowly but surely, I slipped off the gloves and set them down on the floor.

My shaky hands lifted up and reached out towards the gashed up leg.

"I trust you, Ezra," Kanan spoke. It was simple but held a lot of meaning behind it. My eyes glanced over at a barely awake Kanan still holding up. I stopped for a moment and calmed my nerves before placing my trembling hands on his leg.

Blood soaked my hands but I didn't care. Calmly, I focused my energy into the palm of my hands. Determination blazed to life like a bonfire.

There were a couple of gasps and some noises like 'woah' or 'amazing.'

I blocked out the noises and focused on the task at hand. Heal.

After a couple of minutes, I ran out of energy and opened my eyes, breathing hard. It took a lot but was worth it.

Kanan's gashed up leg was fully healed. There were no bruises or scars, like there was no life threatening holes in the first place. Brand new.

I stared down at my hands amazed. This was the first time healing a serious wound like that but I did it.

I healed his leg.

Kanan would live.

Kanan's eyes fluttered open and a groan left his mouth while sitting up, rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened?" Was the first thing he asked? Hera smiled and laughed a little in pure happiness. Then tightly hugged the man and he returned the favor.

Sabine smiled and Zeb smirked and the prisoners all around sighed in relief. Not even the Empire can take out one of us that easily, not without going through the rest of us first.

A small smile graced my lips at the sight. Then my smile flattered at the memory of the inquisitor. There was something. It was small, like a spark, a link, a _connection._ I couldn't explain it but something seemed to be igniting that spark.

I'm afraid what the flame may bring, goodness or devastation.

I had a feeling that it has something to do with the ghostly figure with yellow eyes that comes and goes. The darkness. The _Fury._

My eyes scanned the crowd as everything slowed and voices became an echo. I could hear my own heart beat through my ears when feeling something. The cold and angry, immediately I knew what it was.

The Fury is watching us but mostly, _me_.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	19. Chapter 18

"You have healing powers!"

Kanan was walking around like he wasn't walking on the edge of life or death an hour ago. It thrilled me and the crew to see him back on his feet.

We also dropped the prisoners off in a nearby town called, _Jhothal_. The prisoners had gone and we got some pay for saving them. Evidently, they were slaves of the Empire and brought to the faculty that they call _The Spice Mines of Kessel_. They soon would have been killed if we didn't arrive and save them.

Now, we were back on the road, again and everything was going fine. It was good while it lasted until Sabine yelled that fact to the world. I flinched a little as Kanan, Zeb, and Hera watched us from the booth carefully.

Sabine towered over me as I sat on the couch in her shadow.

"Well, it's not something I like to show to often," I replied, uncomfortably. Honestly, I'm surprised that I'm still on the RV after almost killing Kanan. I still feel the guilt twist and turn through my very being.

Yet, they still let me stay with answers unknown as to why I could stay.

Even through all of it, this wasn't the kind of conversation I want to get involved with.

"Then why didn't you just tell us?" She asked, angrily.

"Why does it matter to you?" I yelled, standing up, "You didn't care about a thing like me since I arrived and all of a sudden you care?"

"Oh, I would of kicked you out a long time ago but no. I decided to try and trust you, you rat," she replied.

I paused for a moment then after a while replied. "That's because it is _my_ business. Remember a little conversation like that, Sabine."

I pointed over at Kanan, adding, "Kanan even hides his so why can't I hide mine?"

Her teeth clenched together and a small growl came through them. "You at least have a power that does good and many people, including Kanan, can't say that."

Again, I paused and said, "Wait, you all know Kanan's power besides Hera?" The room went silent after that. Each face was either shocked or worried.

I turned my gaze back to Sabine, who stared blankly, not sure what to feel or say. "Wow, it really does seem now like no one here trusts me," I said, lowly.

Then added, "Congratulations Sabine, you were right, I'm an untrustworthy rat."

"Ezra, wait," Kanan said but I didn't listen.

I walked into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. They don't trust me. I knew it. I'm just another person taking up space in the RV. Another person to feed and drink.

A lump formed in my throat as a pain knotted in my chest. Why did I think people would actually see me more than a street rat? Silly mistake and a hopeless dream just like the mythological stories of the almighty cure. One big rumor. One _huge_ lie.

A knock came from the door.

"Can I come in?" Kanan's voice asked from the other side of the door. I sniffed and thought. He probably is going to make up another excuse on why he can't tell me anything.

"Why? So you can make up another reason why you can't trust me?" I spat and flinched when my voice cracked.

"No, I just-" I heard him sigh, "There are things that I'm not proud of that this power can and did do."

"You don't think that I feel the same with mine?" I snarled.

"I completely understand," he answered. I calmed down and looked at the floor, swallowing down a sob. He sounded so genuine. So truthful but mostly, hurt. Very hurt at the very thought of his powers. Just like I was.

I stood up and unlocked the door before opening. Then bowed my head and hugged myself, moving to the side. Kanan walked in and shut and locked the door behind him. I couldn't help but flinch at that.

He sat on the lower bunk and patted the empty spot next to him. I lifted my foot until hesitating.

"It's okay," he said, softly, "Take your time." The way he said it wasn't in any way annoyed but patient. My mouth felt dry as I walked over and sat next to Kanan.

"You can ask me any question," he said.

I wanted to ask what his power was and why he didn't like it but stopped. If I didn't like showing, let alone telling, people of mine then why should I force Kanan to do it? So I asked a different question that's been on my mind.

"Besides Hera, why did you tell Sabine and Zeb about your powers?"

To my surprise, he smiled a little and almost chuckled.

"I didn't," he answered. I gave a confused look to the man.

"What do you mean by 'I didn't?" I asked.

"I didn't tell them anything. They figured it out on their own," he said, "Like you, they were curious and wanted to know until finding out the horrible truth."

I was stunned. They wanted to know just as badly as I do but somehow, found out by invading his privacy. There wasn't much room on this RV, it is small and not many secrets can be hidden for long. So it doesn't surprise me that they found out about his power. He would of had to of used it at some point.

"Can you control it?" The question slipped out of my mouth. I didn't mean to say it but it just spun until finally finding an opening to be released. I was about to tell Kanan he didn't have to answer that question.

Then paused when a soft and barely audible voice spoke.

"No."

It was as simple as an answer could be but, the way he said it, gave a lot of meaning. The emotion, the pain, it was all there in that one word. I didn't need any other evidence to know that Kanan hated his powers. His curse that was bestowed into him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of asked," I apologized.

"It's ok. I'm learning about you, it's only fair if you learn about me," he replied, staring at the floor. A small smile graced my lips. It was that amazing feeling that made you feel cared for. That's what I am feeling and it is incredible to hear coming from someone, especially Kanan.

"Thank you," I told him, honestly.

"No problem, Kid," he said, ruffling my hair. I swatted the offending hand away and glared at Kanan. He smiled in return. Really though, I felt cared for, like I actually belong. After seven years on the streets. After seven years by myself. After seven years, I finally found a place that felt _safe_.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. "Kanan, Hera wants to speak with you," Zeb's gruff voice called from the other side.

"Okay, we'll be out in a minute," Kanan replied. I could hear footsteps walking away as my head turned to face Kanan.

"We better go see what the Captain wants," he said with a smile and laying a hand on my shoulder. I returned the smile before we both left the room to see the others at the table.

Maps and books were spread across the surface of the table. Hera stood with her back facing us, skimming a book while Sabine sat at the table scanning the map. Zeb was rummaging through the fridge and muttering something about 'no waffles.'

Kanan walked up beside Hera and the two began to quietly chat. I stayed at the bedroom door like I wasn't allowed to step into the next room. There wasn't anything that I could be of any use except for trouble. So I stayed at the door. Kanan looked over his shoulder and eyes landing on me. I averted my gaze to a random object that wasn't anywhere in Kanan's direction.

"Hey, Ezra." At the sound of my name, my attention turned to the voice that called me. Hera.

"Why don't you come over and help us?" She said, gesturing me over. For a split second, I hesitated and waited to see if they would change their minds. Waiting for them to abandon me. Waiting for any sign of betrayal or excuse that they don't need me.

My whole life has been based on that. Never trust a person cause in the end, they will always let you down. Always abandon you in the end.

The crew wasn't like that. They don't abandon people even if it was a total stranger like I was. None of them knew me but still let me stay even when the consequences were clear. I was trouble, a reckless rat, and a con artist. They saw me as more than that. They saw who I could be. Who I was. A lonely child.

I walked over and stood next to Kanan and let my guards down. Sabine glared and Zeb silently cleaned his weapon on the couch.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked.

Hera pointed to a symbol of bare, black trees on the map.

"That's the problem," she said then explained, "This path is shorter and all the others could take us a couple more days than we need."

"Wait, you want to go in _that_ forest. Are you trying to give us a death sentence?" Sabine said, exaggerating 'that.' It startled me a bit.

"Why? What's wrong with that forest?" I asked. Everyone gave me a look, either shocked, surprised, or irritated.

"You never heard of the Whispering Woods?" Zeb said a little more shocked than needed. I raised an eyebrow and replied with a 'no.'

"What's the Whispering Woods?" I asked again, not knowing if I do want to know about the forest.

"That place..." Kanan started, "that's where it all started. The place where the asteroid hit."

My eyes widen and shock drilled into my brain. That was the place where it happened?

"Ok, but why is it a bad place still?" I asked, again. There had to be some kind of reason than just being the place it all began.

"The Whispering Woods is a magnet for all things evil. Bloody psychopaths, cannibals, gangs, pirates..." Hera listed.

"There are even plants that give off a gas that makes you hallucinate but the worse part about the Whispering Woods is the Infected are even worse," Zeb spoke up, after latching his weapon onto his back.

"What do you mean?" I asked. How could the Infected be worse? Was that even possible?

"They're bigger, stronger, faster, smarter and vicious killers. Nothing like the ones you find in the tall grass back at Lothal. Those kind seem like a walk in the park compared to the ones in that forest," He explained. Shivers ran down my spine.

"Zeb, stop scaring the kid," Kanan said, a little annoyed. He turned and laid his hands on my shoulders.

"As long as we stay in the RV and together then we'll be fine, ok?" he told me. I gulped but nodded. An unsettling feeling swirled.

A cold feeling.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	20. Chapter 19

_"Monster lies beneath the mask._  
 _For only those who succeeded in the task._  
 _To drink an oath of blood._  
 _And sewing a mouth tightly shut._  
 _To silence a whisper of the past_  
 _Of bringing forth the balance of both life and death._  
 _Lighting up a new spark_  
 _Will surely fade away into the dark..."_

 _A man's cackling laugh filled the air and soon a scene formed. Bars. I was behind metal bars in a cage in some kind of darkish, unground laudatory._

 _On the other side of the room was a woman, who was also in a metal cage. Her knees were pulled to her chest and brown eyes seemed almost...empty-lifeless. Clothes were a torn and dirty pale blue shirt and pants like a doctor's outfit. Blond hair draped down past her shoulders._

 _Through all the dingy dirt and possibly days without hygiene, she seemed like a very pretty woman._

 _I searched to find the source of the man laughing but instead found something else._

 _As I turned my head, the cage seemed to get bigger. That's when figuring out that I wasn't the only one in the cage._

Quickly, I shot up and scanned the area. The cockpit. I was still in the cockpit and not behind bars.

My mind settled and found interest in the stars twinkling in the night sky.

It reminded me of Lothal's dusk sky. In a city, you couldn't see any stars besides the sun. It saddened and bothered me the night Sabine and Zeb were captured. Stars always had a calming effect of some sort but in the city, they never showed. It was always busy.

Lothal is a small, peaceful town without any bustling sounding and lights. Hearing crickets chirping and watching wild cats roaming through the tall grass on the outskirts of town. It has and always will be my home.

Lately, I've been feeling home sick. It was hard leaving since that was the only place that I've ever known. Everywhere else was new, big, and terrifying to me. A big change, that's for sure. I don't even know how I'm still alive.

The sound of a bang cleared all of my thoughts. I turned to face the door that leads out to the next room or the common room. I shot out of the chair, the blanket falling to the ground in a heap, ignored. Without thinking, my hand reached out for the knob, quickly twisting it open.

On the ground laid a heaving Kanan without a shirt and messy hair out of its ponytail. Zeb stood over him, gun pointed down at Kanan's chest.

Zeb was littered in scratches, nose bleeding, breathing heavily, and shocked eyes staring straight at me. I completely froze and couldn't utter a word.

"E-Ezra, this-this isn't what it looks like," Zeb stuttered, constantly shifting his gaze from me to Kanan.

"Really? Cause it looks to me like you're trying to shoot Kanan in the chest!" I shouted, not caring who heard. How could Zeb do this to Kanan? Why would he try and bloody murder him?

I could feel energy course through my veins and charged in the center of the palm. I was outright furious.

Hera and Sabine barged into the room with guns in hand.

"What's going on?" Hera demanded, taking in the scene.

"Zeb is trying to kill Kanan!" I answered, pointing a finger at the muscular man.

"I wasn't trying to kill him!" Zeb told me defensively, "I was protecting myself!"

My anger grew more as I spoke quietly through gritted teeth, "That is the worst excuse I ever heard."

Out of reflex, my hand raised and pointed in Zeb's direction, about to release dark energy.

"E-Ezra...don't," a weak raspy voice spoke. Kanan. That's when my fight for control began. The darkness was overwhelming, trying to tear my barriers, tear my very existence away to make a new form. A shell.

 _"Relax and let go. Break the dam and let the energy flow. Monster lies beneath the mask. Fulfill your destined task."_

"S-shut u-p," I stuttered, holding my head and heaving for air. Heaving to take back control of myself.

" _I control you."_

"N-no...no..." I kept muttering, ignoring everyone and everything in the room.

 _"Stay strong."_

The man.

 _"Be brave."_

The woman.

 _"And don't give up without a fight."_

Memories collided. The bad and the good. Loneliness was suffocating like everything around me was drowning. The battle in my head finally made a decision. The final decision.

My eyes shot open but everything, everyone were huge blurs. Noises echoed like people were yelling like a far distance echo. It was so quiet that all that could be heard was a beating heart. It disturbed me.

I began to fall and the last thing that I could remember clearly was the ear-splitting screaming.

A groan escaped through my lips and blinked to clear my vision. I was laying flat on my stomach in the...black grass? I slowly raised my balled hand and rubbed my eyes then looked again. Black grass.

A screech got my attention. That's when quickly averting my gaze to the surroundings. Black, dead trees, dark red sky, the chilling breeze. It all felt so horribly familiar.

Thunder roared in the distance but there was no rain. The sound made me jump and back away till finally getting onto my feet.

Where am I? What's going on? What happened? Those were some of the many questions that ran through my mind all at once.

How did I get here?

I kept backing up until a smooth surface blocked the way. I turned around to see...well, I couldn't tell what it was. I began to walk around it until recognizing the vehicle.

The Ghost.

It laid on its side with smoke filling the air and different pieces falling or already fallen off, scattered on the ground. The door was missing and dents littered all over the vehicle.

The RV was beat up real good.

That's when my mind went into over drive.

The crew could still be inside horribly injured. Yet, how am I fine? Wasn't I just in the RV too?

Oh duh, healing powers.

I didn't care at the moment and grabbed a nearby stick that was big enough to break the glass. I started to roughly gab the glass until finally it broke, scattering the inside like breaking ice.

Carefully placing a foot inside and slowly moving in without cutting myself. I was almost fully in and went a little faster.

"Ah!" I painfully screamed then turned to the source, the back of my right arm. There was a huge, gaping cut with blood flowing freely. There was some glass that had some blood staining it.

I cursed under my breath and calmly placed a hand on the wound, healing it. Then continued looking around the cockpit.

"Hello? Kanan...Hera...Zeb...Sabine..." I called, opening the door to the next room. It was pitch black and could barely see an inch in front of me. I searched for a flashlight but found something else instead.

"Chopper," I said quietly, kneeling down next to the small robot. He was dismantled, sparks flickering from his small body.

"Chop, can you hear me?" I pleaded, but the small robot didn't answer. He was broken and I couldn't heal or fix machines. Maybe Hera can fix him up, if she can that is.

I gathered Chopper and found a bag, placing him in it and with some other pieces, whether they were the wrong or right ones. My arms slid through the straps and placed onto my back.

I stood and found a lantern laying next to the passenger's seat. My hands reached out and grabbed the handle. Praying for it to work, my pointer finger pressed a button on the side of the lantern.

At first, the light didn't even flicker to life but then the fourth time pressing the button, the light began to shine. A smile graced my lips as I experimentally held it up and aimed it into the common room.

The room was just as messy as the cockpit. All sorts of objects like kitchen supplies, tools, food and drinks scattered the floor-err…wall. The table was up revealing some kind of large platform with straps to hold something down.

The image of that claw came to mind making a shiver run up and down my spine. I moved on from the memory and went into the bedroom to find another mess. It was tricky walking in since the bunk bed was the floor now. The only thing that disappointed me the most was there still was no sign of any other crew member.

It grew even darker if possible, which twisted a knot in my stomach. That forest outside couldn't be any good and in the dark, who knows what lurks in the shadows.

I decided to stay in the RV for the night and made sure the doors were locked before setting up a bed on the wall of the top bunk. Then took off the bag and placed it as close as possible so that nothing could take it. My last thought was worry for the crew's safety.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	21. Chapter 20

Warning: Some creepy things are going to go on in the chapter!

Enjoy!

/

Waking up wasn't a very pleasant thing. Especially when my head met metal.

I shot up and rubbed the offending part on my forehead, cursing under my breath. That's when realizing that I was moving. It took me awhile to figure out that I was being carried in a metal cage.

My head turned to see who was carrying it. It was an awkward angle but soon could make out the form of a large man. Hey! He had my bag!

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked the man.

"Oh, don't you worry about that," The man said happily, "It will only be a while till the ceremony and you will be the blessed gift of honor."

Well that doesn't sound disturbing at all. Note sarcasm.

"Well, I don't feel like being the gift of honor. So if you would just put me down and give me the bag back, and open the cage then I'll be on my merry way," I said, wishing he would do just that.

"The gift must be delivered to the mighty Lord. He deserves the gift of honor to get rid of the witches through a blood oath of solitude," he said, grinning madly. I could hear the craziness in his voice and judging by the weapons on his belt, this will not end well at all.

I need to get out of here.

I began looking through my pockets and found a pin. Perfect. Now I just need to find the lock. The only problem was, there was no lock. How did he get me in here? Does he have some sort of power to control metal?

I huffed. Great.

A foul stench began to fill my nose. Was it smoke? No, it didn't smell like smoke but at the same time it did. I could see smoke rising from the trees and yelling coming from the same direction.

I was scared and have a sinking feeling that something wasn't right at all. Something was terribly wrong. It sent chills and gave me a feeling to claw out of the cage and run. I could hear whispering coming from different directions and wings of crows flapping above. They were waiting for something. A meal and I had a feeling...that I'm the main course.

The man below me started to laugh maniacally like he knew what I was thinking. I gulped and shook as we were getting closer and deeper in the woods.

The crows began to squawk like welcoming me to my own demise. Whispers became louder and sounding more of chants with some giggling.

Soon, I could make out a light ahead with shadowy figures dancing around it.

My heart raced and tried looking away and think of a plan to escape. Yet, looking at the trees didn't help at all.

On the row of trees, each one had a burnt head nailed to the bark. Each one was charade black with eyes either popping or falling out of the eye sockets. The teeth and burned gums showed smiling, some had tongues sticking out.

No hair laid upon their heads and dried blood stained different places on the faces. Some had bones sticking out from underneath or just badly burned to see it through the burned flesh.

It brought a nauseous feeling to my stomach that I almost threw up. That could be me next. It wasn't right. Sick. Outright horrific. I couldn't believe it when seeing it at first.

Was that a child's head? I thought when passing another. My eyes couldn't seem to tear away from the horrible sight. I didn't think I would end up in such a twisted way.

I was so scared to the point that tears began to fall down my face. My body shivered as a cold feeling settled in my stomach and heat rose into my head. Cold sweat slid down my face as my eyes frantically averted hopelessly around for some kind of escape. To get away from this madness. All hope was lost when finding escape irrelevant.

We made it to the place.

People danced and laughed around the fire. Music played with a weird beat. Some were drinking with a wild look in their eyes when we passed. Thirsty and hungry for anything that they could get their hands on. Most of them crawled with a wicked smiles on their faces. Black soot stained their skin and their messy hair was sticking up all over.

It was all crazy. The eyes that stared at me with excitement and hunger. The man that carried me finally set the cage down on the ground in front of a different man.

He had a painted face, a loincloth was the only thing he had worn with different markings all over his body.

"Silence!" He yelled and all of the music, talking, laughing, and dancing came to an immediate halt.

"Leader, I bring you the gift of honor," the man that carried me said bowing. The 'Leader' stood up and walked over then stood in front of the cage looking at me with cold stone eyes. He knelt down and his hand shot into the cage, cupping my chin. He experimentally turned my head in both directions.

I wanted to so badly move away and get his hand off of my face.

He hummed in thought then before knowing what was going to happen, a sharp pain shot into my stomach. My eyes slowly averted down to see a knife plunged into my abdomen. He stabbed me! Blood leaked out from the wound slowly making the feeling to vomit grow. I wanted to scream in agony and cry for help but all that came out was a squeak of pain.

All to fast, the knife was taken out and left me screaming, holding the bleeding wound. My teeth clenched and tears burned my eyes. It may sound pathetic but I didn't care because I wanted to go home. I wanted my family back. I want my curse to be lifted. I want it all to end here and now. I'm sick and tired of playing life's games of survival and just give up. Was that so hard to ask for?

I wanted to so desperately place my hand on my stomach and heal the wound but couldn't let the others see. Just couldn't let them know.

The Leader didn't seemed fazed at all and examined the blood on his knife. What shocked me the most was he also smelled and licked the metallic liquid. What disturbed me most was his satisfied smile. He looked to the others and shouted out in joy.

"My brethren and sisters, we have finally found our gift of honor!"

Everyone cheered with a wild look in their eyes and danced to rejoice in the horrible moment.

All I wanted to do was cry. All I thought about was nothing but death. This was the end. I wanted the cold feeling to just go away.

No tears fell. My mind went blank. It felt wrong and unsettling. Was it shock or finally giving in? This place, the woods, had a devious sensation that made you lose hope. Maybe that's the wood's power, to make you lose hope and sanity.

I know that I lost some of both.

"The gift of honor shall praise us and make sacrifices to the fakers, liars, pretenders, _deceivers_! The witches!" Leader shouted. Everyone cheered in agreement.

I looked down at the wound to see blood still pouring. If it's not fixed soon, I'll either died from infection or blood loss.

"Our debt will be paid with the sacrifices of the liars, tonight! We shall be free from this wrenched curse that the witches gave us and the gift of honor will be remembered as our savior!"

That last thing I heard was cheering from the crowd before passing out.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	22. Chapter 21

**Warning: more creepy!**

Enjoy!

/

My head pounded like a drum. A stabbing pain stung my abdomen. The cold crawled on my exposed skin.

Where was I? What happened?

A noise came from my left with a slow rhythmic beat. Was it drumming?

My eyes fluttered open to see darkness until focusing on the surroundings. I sat up and looked around at the scene.

Three huge drums were played in a slow and low beat next to the cage I'm in. In the middle of the area were three huge stakes sticking out of the ground with rocks forming a circle around them.

I glanced down at my wound to see it fully healed but I still was weak from losing all that blood.

People gathered around and whispered in their wild way of excitement.

Suddenly, the drums came to a halt and the crowd grew silent.

My cage was lifted off of the ground and taken over to Leader, who stood in front of the rocks. The cage was set down in front of Leader as he stood looking around at his people.

"Brothers and sisters! Please join me in this ceremony to purify the ways of the wicked and get rid of their helpers!" He shouted.

Screams of fear came from the right as two guys and a girl are dragged with their hands tied behind them. All I could do was watch as they were raised to the highest point of the stakes.

One of the guys were first. His arms were wrapped around the stake, hands behind it. When they thought a guy was right where he needed to be, they...they...they took two big knifes and...

I quickly averted my eyes, closing them and plugged my ears before hearing muffled screams of pain. My hands were trembling and stomach churned with a feeling of vomit rising.

This was not right. This all had to be some kind of messed up dream. It can't be real. Yet, it was horrifyingly true.

The cold crept and it made me open my eyes to see _him_ in the crowd. The shadow figure staring straight at me with delight. I clenched my hands on the bars and teeth together.

 _"Yes, let out your angry on these savages. Make them pay for hurting innocent civilians."_

My head throbbed in pain and a groan escaped my lips. The cold consumed me and _desired_ it, wanting the power and take revenge for the poor innocent people.

 _"No! Don't do it!"_

 _"Fight it, Ezra. Fight the darkness!"_

I calmed down at the reassurance of the good voices in my head. They were here and didn't leave me on my own. They never left even when I couldn't hear them but felt their presence. I felt safe again and the shadow disappeared...for now. 'Safe' was a bit of an exaggeration since I'm still apart of this crazy ceremony.

Question was: how on earth am I getting out of this one?

"Let the ceremony begin when the gift of honor lights our way to a purified freedom!" Leader shouted and people cheered.

A loud creak came from above. My eyes were drawn up to see the guy that caught me with a wicked smile spread across his lips, some teeth were missing. His hair was long and messy. His face was covered with dirt and soot making wild eyes pop out more than a chameleon's.

The metal cage was bent open enough for him to reach in.

The Hunter grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me out of the cage. He set me down in front of Leader, who sometime was given a torch lit on fire.

Leader extended the torch to me and spoke. "Burn the deceivers to their fiery graves and set us free from the witch's curse."

"What's the witches curse?" I asked, curiously with fear still prickling at my skin. It was also another way to keep them distracted long enough to think of an escape route.

Leader squinted his eyes down on me like a towering bear ready to attack its cowering prey.

"The witches curse is what made the asteroid come to Earth and make us monsters so the witches could blend in with us. They are the evil that torments you poor boy and have been chosen to save us. It's your destiny to save all of man-kind by burning the witch's helpers." He said, pointing to the three people on the stakes.

This guy was nuts!

"How do you know they are the witch's helpers?" I retorted.

"They were lured into the forest to help their master control us," Leader answered, frustrated.

"Now burn the evil!" He commanded, handing me the torch.

"But I came in here too. Doesn't that make me burn too?" I asked. That was the stupidest thing I've ever said in my life. I wanted to take it all back but it was to late.

"You passed the purification test unlike those monsters. Your blood is pure. I was chosen to find the gift of honor to bring justice to the evil that dwells in these trees," he said then shouted, "Now burn them and free us all!"

Leader shoved me over to the rocks as my shaky hands clenched the torch. I didn't want to do it. Burning innocent people to death because of some messed up story this guy told them was flat-out insane. I could tell by the look in their eyes that it was more than a witch's curse.

It was a cook out and these people on the stacks were on the bloody menu.

"Burn them!" The crowd cheered repeatedly. I looked up at the three terrified faces. The guys were trying to be brave but failing miserably and the woman was sobbing her eyes out. Blood poured down their arms and onto the stake. I shook my head. This was wrong. This was wrong. This was wrong!

"No!" I yelled, throwing the torch. To my mistake, I threw it in the wrong direction. The giant fire pit went up in flames and the air pushed me back, falling onto the ground.

My ears went deaf but still could hear the screams of pain and happiness all around. I stayed on the ground and stared at the night sky, thinking.

What have I done?

My body shook and breathing hitched with that same question spinning in my head. I was frozen on the ground as figures ran past me.

I wanted to die here and now.

From all the stress that my mind consumed, the world instantly turned dark.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	23. Chapter 22

Screaming.

Flickering light.

It was all like an echo and a blurred out world until finally seeing the bodies that surrounded me. A familiar looking giant, gray foot stepped in front of my face, barely inches away. I wanted to look up and see if my suspicions were clear but stayed frozen to the ground. If my suspicions were correct then playing dead was the right way to do this.

There was something breathing on my neck, giving me chills. My heart pounded out of my chest, to afraid to move. I wanted to scream.

Something rough slithered on my back to my leg. It was an unsettling position until a scream came and whatever it was shrilled and ran towards the scream.

I gulped and when feeling safe, I twisted to see that the thing of my suspicions was correct. An Infected, but bigger than the ones back at Lothal. It and its friends chased after a man into the woods. I carefully looked around to make sure the coast was clear before quickly standing.

The scene around was horrid. The giant fire still burned but the screams from the victims had silenced and the other people that cheered. They laid on the floor dead and still. It must of been some bloody horror show which I thankfully missed. Chills ran up and down my spine, tears of fear formed at the sight of what was left of a massacre.

Devastating.

Out in the woods, a shrill from an Infected echoed in the air. There were going to be a lot more surrounding this place and waiting in the shadows for more prey. I had to hide but first...

I turned to see Leader's body with a hole in his head, blood still flowing down into the black grass. In his clutched hands was my bag.

Another shrill came from the trees, getting closer. I quickly took the bag into my hands and pulled. There was a problem. Leader's hand was gripping the bag tightly that it wouldn't release. I pulled again and again and again.

Another shrill even closer that I could hear the sound of running. I pulled and pulled until finally pulled his fingers so that they wouldn't be holding the bag. I pulled again and the bag was finally released. A smile formed on my face and thought that I'll make it out alive. The running became louder and a shrill came. The running stopped.

I stood frozen clutching my bag tightly in my hands. Slowly, I twisted my head to see an Infected at the entrance where the heads were. It stood there like it was watching and waiting for my next move. Messing, toying, or playing a game with its prey.

I inhaled a shaky breathe and held it. I felt something wet run down my cheek. Eyes were glassy and I knew that this was it.

Yet, it just stood there staring. I tilted my head to the side a little and it copied my movement.

A few feet away was the cage that I was locked in. Maybe...that can help. Being out in the open with an Infected was never a good idea. Once it sees you, your dead and that's it unless you fight back or outsmart it. Yet, if what Zeb told me was correct then the odds of fighting or outsmarting it would only bring devastation. I had to get into the cage.

Three...

Two...

One!

I ran. The Infected let out a shrill and began to run faster than a regular one ever could. I quickly hopped into the cage and backed into the corner. It jumped onto the top and tried the fit its head through the gap in the bars but its head was to big. I celebrated my short victory until the Infected got smarter.

It removed its head and slithered its tail into the gap, slowly navigating where to strike. Soon, the point of its tail was aiming at me. When it struck, I dove out of the way, getting its tail stuck in the bars. It shrilled in anger trying to free its tail from the trap.

I watched it struggle, hopeless to do anything else. I'm trapped but admittedly, better than being one of those things. Maybe it will soon get tired of me and run away?

The Infected's tail came loose enough to the point it bent the bars, freeing its tail.

Cold sweat ran down the side of my head and stomach twisted uncomfortably. I felt sick.

The Infected reached a clawed hand into the cage and swung it back and forth. As the claws came closer, I huddled further into the corner, each swing getting closer every time. Soon, there wasn't anything left to scotch any further, leaving me stuck. This was it. This is how I go out?

I could feel the air rush by from its arm and knew that the next swing will surely hit. Everything will be over and I will truly become a monster with one purpose in life. One game or sport they love to play. Murder.

I closed my eyes and waited for the claws to scratch. The cage suddenly jerked and shook violently, rattling my bones until going still. I opened my eyes to see the the Infected was gone but shrills from the beast still rang in my ears from the left. I turned to see the Infected fighting...another Infected?

The other Infected was smaller and green compared to the one that was about to turn me. From my experience and acknowledgment of the Infected, they never turn on each other. In fact, they work together in groups but they are also just gray, light or dark. Not green. What was special about this one? Why was it protecting me?

The gray Infected decided it had enough. Giving one last shrill, it ran back into the trees. The green looked over at me tiredly huffing and puffing. I backed away into the other corner. Yet, it didn't attack, instead it fell to the ground.

The sun began to rise as the green Infected began to change. It's claws became fingers, head shrunk, color changed from green to pale skin, hair grew, eyes formed, tail disappeared into the body, and teeth were not sharpe. The Infected had changed into a man and not just any man.

"K-Kanan," I stuttered and stared shocked at the figure laying with the other bodies. Kanan began to wake up, his hair not in its usual ponytail. Scratches and bruises scattered on his exposed skin.

He slowly began to stand up but fell then tried again. He held his arm in pain, blood rolled down from his lip. He heaved for air like he had ran a marathon.

I understand now. I understand why he kept this secret. Guilt settled at the pit of my stomach.

Kanan's eyes widen.

"Ezra, get out of that cage now," he frantically said. I blinked for a moment until feeling the cage being lifted from the ground. I quickly looked up over my shoulder to see some sort of giant flying magnate latch onto the top of the cage. I tried to climb out but the bars shocked me.

They weren't electrical before. Did it have something to do with the magnet? I turned back to see Kanan looking helpless.

"I can't get out," I shouted and noticed I was getting higher.

"Be careful!" He shouted.

"You too!" I replied and a sudden force pushed me as we began to fly faster, high over the trees. I hit the bars, electricity coursed up and down my body. I screamed in pain and wanted it to stop. Wanted all the agonizing seconds of waves to go way and end.

The bag was still clutched to my chest as the world around me finally began to go out. Black dots invaded my vision and felt the magnet slow down and lower into a tunnel. My head spun as I finally blacked out.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	24. Chapter 23

I remember being awoken by a loud buzzard.

Then the feeling of air rushing past me. I began to flail around when realizing that I was sliding down inside some kind of black tube. It was to dark to really know what I was in but knew that it was leading me one way. Down. Where to? Who knows.

A light at the end of the tube was getting closer and closer, brighter and brighter. I began to prepare for whatever was going to come at the end.

Hopefully nothing is as bad as what I've been through already. Maybe it won't be bad.

I finally reached the end of the tube and landed with a hard _thump!_ I grunted when landing on the cold metal surface.

Gosh dang it! What's up with people and metal cages? A swoosh sound came from behind and I turned to see the tube I came from was now blocked off. Great. A cackling laugh came from around the corner but couldn't see a thing with the wall.

My eyes averted to the rest of my surroundings outside the cage. Was I in some kind of under ground lab bunker?

On the other side of the room was another person in a cage. She looked familiar. Blonde hair. Empty brown eyes. Worn down doctor sort of clothes.

Wait...it's the woman from my dream! So that means...

I turned to see that I wasn't the only one in the cage. There was someone laying down with their back facing me, sleeping. I got a closer look to see...

"Sabine!" I rejoiced seeing the tempered girl. I woke her up accidentally when shouting her name. Oops.

"Sabine, am I so glad to see-"

A sudden force collided with my face, making me fall back against the bars hard. I held my nose and felt a liquid running down from it. Blood. Looking up, Sabine's teeth were clenched in anger and her hand was tightly in a fist. Her face flushed red and boiled with rage.

She walked over to me and grabbed a handful of my sweatshirt, pushing me harder against the bars. Eyes filled with a burning hatred.

"YOU MONSTER! FREAK!" She yelled, pulling and pushing me hard against the metal bars. My head collided with the bars repeatedly and started to pound with a headache.

"Sabine! What are you doing?" I asked, anger filling me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, PARASITE!" She snapped, "WHY WOULD YOU BLOODY DO THAT! YOU ALMOST KILLED US ALL!"

I was taken back by her words. What was she talking about?

She punch me again and I clattered to the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I shouted back.

She laughed but there was nothing funny about it. "I thought we could trust you. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!"

My mind was scrambled and trying to comprehend what she was saying. I was confused and my head having been hit against the hard metal did not help.

She continued, "I was right the whole time. You are an untrustworthy, PARASITE THAT JUST CAUSES MORE TROUBLE LIKE EVERY OTHER TEENAGE BOY ON THIS EARTH!"

She huffed before kicking me in the side hard. I held onto my side and gasped for air as the pain throbbed through my head and down to my side.

She looked down at me neutrally and coldly. Her words stung horribly but the last thing she said finally got to me.

"And I thought the Infected were the worst monsters that were created," she scoffed, "My mistake. Though you're the walking and talking definition of one." Sabine turned and walked back to her spot in a huff, sitting in the farthest corner of the cage.

My heart broke. My soul shatter. My very being was crushed. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the top of the cage.

What happened to make her hate me even more? Did I really try to do something to kill them?

Thinking back to the RV tipped to its side...

My eyes widened when realization struck. Was that me? Did I do that? But...how? I don't remember anything after...after getting mad.

I'm such an idiot.

What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?

The question kept repeating in my head. This was all my fault. I was the one that crashed us. Separated us in this horrible forest. The Whispering Woods. The place where it all started and a magnet for all things evil. So wherever this place is can't be good like the...last place.

Everything's my fault.

I released my anger, my hate. I released the Fury. The one thing that will not hesitate or think what it's doing. It just releases its power. Its lust for destruction. And I couldn't control it.

"I'm sorry," I said, quietly. I don't deserve to apologize. Truly, I'm a monster. I'm worse than the Infected, at least they have an excuse. They're brain is scrambled and mine was from getting angry.

I sat up carefully and looked over at Sabine.

"I don't know what happened but that wasn't me," I added and tried to stand. Sabine flinched.

She glared, "You are the biggest idiot out there."

I frowned and sighed, "You're right. I am the biggest idiot out there. I almost killed my friends and was forced under pressure to kill three other innocent people. You're right, this is all my fault. I'm surprised you're not burning me to a crisp yet."

She stayed silent and didn't look over at me. I couldn't blame her.

Footsteps clattered around the corner to reveal and small, wrinkly, old man with little pieces of hair on top of his head. Large googles were incased over his eyes.

"Ooo looks like you have a new friend, Subject Hothead," the old man smiled joyfully. I raised an eyebrow at him. He seemed like one of those crazy old scientists.

"How about we call you Subject Pipsqueak?" he said, smiling. I scrunched my nose.

"Hey," I said, annoyed. Great, it's one of those weirdo scientists that are annoyingly smart and dumb. The old man laughed, "The name suits you."

"Now," he said, clearing his voice, "My name is Doctor Oswald Cornelius, what is your power?" He smiled again. What is up with him smiling?

"That's none of your business," I replied. Dr. Crazy hummed in a acknowledgement, "Interesting, Subject Hothead didn't mind showing me her power. Do you have one of the _inadequate_ powers."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

"Icky, bad, horrible, some may even say a curse," Dr. Crazy listed, walking closer to the cage. I didn't answer. He smiled and laughed, "I like you, Subject Pipsqueak."

He slid his arm into the cage, a cracker in hand, "Here, have a cracker."

This guy is nuts.

I didn't take the cracker. Who knows what he put in it. Sleeping stuff? Poison? Some sort of weird serum?

He pulled his arm back, "No, ok. More for me." He ate the cracker and walked off disappearing around the corner. Or maybe it was just a regular cracker. I glanced over to see Sabine had not moved.

My eyes averted to the woman in the cage on the other side. I crawled over to the other side of the cage and sat in front of the bars. My hands clenched the bars and tried fitting my head between two of them.

"Hey, do you know where we are?" I asked. The woman just blinked with the same neutral look on her face. Eyes empty, consciousness in a different world, and hasn't shown any sign of life. Like some sort of zombie or something.

I glanced back over at Sabine and asked, "Do you know where we are?" She didn't answer or even acknowledge me at all. She seemed _distant._ Distracted. I grabbed my bag that had pieces of what used to be Chopper.

I bit down on my lip and held back the tears, sitting on the ground. I took out a couple of pieces and tried to put them together. It didn't work so I kept trying but nothing was working.

"I'm sorry, Chop. I can't do anything right. I'm sorry, Zeb. I'm sorry, Kanan. I'm sorry, Hera. I'm so sorry, Sabine. For whatever I did to hurt you guys," I apologized to no one. Why do I hate myself so much? Answer: I mess up everything.

A tear fell onto the disassembled Chopper in my hands. More fell after the first.

It hurt. I broke down.

I cried silently and held Chopper close. I didn't look back at Sabine, knowing that she wouldn't look back. Couldn't blame her.

Only myself.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	25. Chapter 24

_"Ezra...Ezra, please be ok...please..."_

 _Who was that? Sounds...familiar._

 _"He's not breathing!"_

 _"What are we going to do?"_

 _Why is my head spinning? Why do I feel like blacking out? What's going on?_

 _"We need to get out of here before he finds us."_

 _"What if he already has?"_

 _Silence._

 _I could feel all the air in my lungs leave and the sensation of something choking me. Need...air. Need...air...now!_

 _"Ezra, wake up! You need to wake up!"_

"WAKE UP!"

I shot up and breathed in the sweet air. Heaving, my eyes darted around the area around me. Sabine sat next to me shock written all over her face. Dr. Crazy stood on the other side of the bars of the cell.

"Thank you for waking up, Pipsqueak," Cornelius said, grateful. Sabine rolled her eyes and shuffled back to her corner.

"Rough dream, child?" He asked.

"Oh trust me, I've been living a nightmare. Literally," I replied. I didn't even know why I was talking to this dude. He seems...off.

Cornelius hummed in acknowledgement then smiled.

"What are you doing with us?" I asked.

"Why, I'm studying you," he said, "To learn genetics and what makes things tick, you need some sort of specimen to test it on."

"So you're going to cut us open just to see how we work?" Sabine questioned. My eyes widened at the bare thought of being cut open just to be studied. Sounds like something that would happen in this forest.

"Hey, I may live in the...what do you whipper snappers call it? The Whispering Woods? And I'm an old deranged scientist but that's not how I learn biology. I watch and learn from a distance," he explained. I calmed down a little.

He continued, "Like my fine assistant over there. Subject Blondie has the power of astral projection."

Astral projection? I scrunched my nose in confusion, not knowing what that power was. I glanced over to see Sabine moved back to her spot but seemed to be listening.

"What is the purpose of your wrinkled facial expression? Are you in confusion?" He asked, joyfully.

"What's astral projection?" I asked. Maybe it can distract him until I can think of a way to escape. Yet, I still had some curiosity of what the power could do.

Dr. Cornelius seemed thrilled to answer.

"Astral projection or astral travel, is a term used in esotericism to describe a willful out-of-body experience or OBE for short. It assumes the existence of a soul or consciousness called an "astral body" that is separate from the physical body and capable of travelling outside it throughout the universe."

I was still a little confused but didn't ask anymore questions...for now. Right now, we need to escape and find the rest of the crew. I don't deserve to come along with them but there was still hope that they would let me stay.

Yet, after the way Sabine acted, who knows what the others would think. Or if they're even still alive.

No! Don't think like that! They are fine. I've seen them take care of themselves.

But...they were together and taking on Infected that weren't the size of a full grown tree.

I looked up and realized that Doctor Crazy left. My eyes glanced over at Sabine to see she wasn't in her spot anymore. I looked all over the cage then noticed her on my left peeking through the bars at something.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, standing up and tried to see what she was looking.

She didn't answer or make any sort of move. Just kept staring through the bars at something. I moved over and tried to see again but still couldn't.

"Ezra."

Were my ears working or did Sabine actually say my name? It kind of scared me to be honest. This was the first time I've ever heard her say my name instead of rat or a monster. Yet, she sounded...worried?

I realized that I hadn't said anything since I was in frozen state of shock.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked.

"What's your last name?"

What? My last name? What was so worrisome that she needs to know my last name?

I still answered, unsure, "Bridger."

Sabine looked over her shoulder at me before turning back.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying not to lose my patience. I did it once and now we're here in the worst place in the world.

"Do you know this guy?" She questioned.

"Obviously not," I answered, then asked,"Why?"

Again, she didn't answer so I moved next to her to see.

I scanned the area seeing nothing out of the ordinary until looking at a table not to far away. On the file, it said in big, bold red letters 'The Bridger Files: Classified.' Next to the folder was a picture of my family, each face with the biggest of smiles. I look at the younger version of myself.

I can't remember the last time I was like that. Happy and innocent. Not a care in the world.

Why does this Dr. Wacko have these things?

"What's in that folder? What else have you not been telling us?" Sabine started interrogating.

"I..." I started, still a little speechless, "I don't know. I'm just as curious as to why he has those things."

What were my parents hiding? Could it be why my sister and I couldn't go down in the basement? What were they hiding?

Soon, Dr. Cornelius came back into the room with the same joyful smile. A file was grasped in his gloved hand as he laid it next to my parent's folder.

"What's in that folder?" I asked. Cornelius looked over at me and his smile widened.

"In this folder," he began, "is one of life's greatest blessings."

Cornelius walked over with both the file and folder. He opened the file and showed us two pictures of giant tanks with green liquid. Floating inside the tanks were two Infecteds but with some human parts like a leg and an arm or part of a face.

"They're...healing?" Sabine said in amazement and disbelief.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	26. Chapter 25

I was completely speechless seeing the pictures and realized that the cure was real. It was possible to heal the Infected.

"Yes! You are correct!" Cornelius said, enthused.

"But...how?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Let me ask you this, Subject Pipsqueak," he began, "Are you that small Bridger boy in the photo?" My lips sealed into a straight line giving him enough of an answer.

"Your parents kept many things to themselves so it wouldn't go public. Many secrets that greedy hands would die to get today to save a loved one or for power," he said, "Me? I use it for research."

"So, you have the Cure?" Sabine asked.

"Not...entirely," He said, then pointed to a scar on the arm of an Infected.

"That is where it entered which means it's also the source of the virus. It's the only thing that's keeping them from healing entirely. No matter what I do, it just doesn't work."

I was still shocked at the idea of an Infected turning back into a person. An _actual_ person!

"Well, I'm going back to my studies! Cheerios!" He quipped before skipping away into a different room.

I turned around and slid down to the ground. My thoughts wandered all over the place.

The Cure is real.

My parents hid this information but how? How did they know that everything was going to change? How did they make a cure? Did my parents know that it was going to happen? Did they know that the Earth was going to change?

Why didn't they warn people? Why didn't they tell Erica or I about this? Did they think we would see them as crazy?

...maybe...

"We need to get out of here," Sabine said suddenly.

"And how do you propose we do that?" I asked a little snappy. The one time Sabine is nice to me and it's when I'm frustrated. Go figure. It was weird having someone that didn't like me since day one and then hates me for trapping us in this horrible wooded area. To then suddenly act nice? What was that about?

Why was she being nice to me now? What changed her mind to hate me less? That really bothered me.

My eyes averted over to Sabine, who was trying to melt the lock on the cage's door. Sparkles were flying off the metal and would be dangerous for someone normal without one of those melding masks. Although, no one these days were normal anymore. Those were the old days.

The peaceful days where no one had to worry about the Empire or Infected or powers or anything that changed for that matter. People used to have normal lives, jobs, friends, and family. No war. No hiding. Nothing as horrible as these past years.

I used to be normal. I used to have a family. A mom. A dad. A sister. We were all happy. _I_ was happy. Not alone on the streets and fearing each day what may come around the corner. Why did life have to do that? Why did it take everything I care about and throw my happiness in the trash like it was nothing special?

"There is not point dwelling in the past."

I looked up to Sabine but knew that it wasn't her voice that spoke. She actually stopped melting the lock and with wide eyes, stared over at the other cage. I shifted my gaze over at the woman in the cage on the other side of the room. She looked right back at me, light brown eyes empty.

Shocked wouldn't the right word for how much this surprised me.

"You could talk this whole time?" Sabine spoke up first after a long silence. The woman didn't pay any mind to what Sabine said and kept staring at me. It kind of creeped me out but curiosity changed all of those thoughts from before.

"You'll only hurt yourself more if you pity everything that you lost or once had. There is no point in doing that when it has already been done. So get over with it and move on," the woman said, sternly. For the most part, I was astonished. How did she know what I was thinking?

"Who are you?" I asked her.

She paused as if trying to remember.

"Maketh Tua," she said.

Sabine went back to melting the lock until the door opened. I stood up and followed Sabine out of the cage. We went over to Tua's cage and Sabine began to melt the lock.

I walked over to the table and picked up the picture of my family. I sadly hovered my hand over their faces.

"Mom...dad," I whispered to no one in particular. My eyes averted to my sister.

" _EZRA! RUN!"_

 _"NO!"_

I flinched at the memory and set the photo down before turning to see Tua walking out of her cage.

"I need to get those files," I said.

Sabine and Tua looked over at me.

"Are you crazy?" Sabine began, "We don't know what that guy can do. We need to get out of here while we still can."

"No, I need those files. You don't understand what it's like to live under the same roof with people you thought you could trust. Who has hidden secrets from everyone including me," I argued. She walked over until standing in front of me.

"You don't know anything about me. So how would you know what goes on with my life," she snapped and jabbed a finger against my chest.

She continued, "I know exactly how it feels!"

My anger melted into surprise. Sabine turned and walked over to Tua.

"Do you know where the exit is?" She asked, calmly. Tua shook her head 'no.' I ignored the rest of the conversation and skimmed the room until seeing a door that was cracked open. I glanced over at the girls to see them still talking away.

Quickly and quietly, I walked over to the door and peeked into the room. There were many different machines giving off a green glow lighting the room. Some puffed steam and others beeped. Not to far away, I could see my parent's files on the desk. No Cornelius. Good.

I pushed the door open more and which gave a horribly loud squeaking noise. The coast was still clear and I sighed a breathe of relief. I stepped into the room and kept scanning the room for any traps or the crazy scientist himself to pop out of no where. Yet, nothing happened and I grabbed the file, shoving it into my bag.

I put it back onto my back and made my way out the door. That was easier than I thought. I shut the door behind me and sighed. I turned around to then jump back when facing Sabine's cold eyes, glaring.

"What were you thinking, idiot?" She whispered loudly. She didn't give me time to answer until dragging me back over to Tua.

"You better stay with us or you're staying behind or just going to get yourself lost," Sabine said, sternly.

"Oh, so you care? That's a shock," I spat then yanked my arm out of her grip.

"I think this way is the exit," Tua said, pointing towards some thick metal doors.

"The fasted we get out, _the better_ ," I quipped. Sabine rolled her eyes.

 _Crack..._

 _"_ Does anyone else hear that cracking sound?" I asked. We all stood silently until the ground gave out. The last thing I could remember was falling into the dark.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	27. Chapter 26

It was dark.

I couldn't see anything even if it was right in front of me. My back and head ached in pain as I sat up. My powers must be healing myself.

A cough came from the shadows and a groan followed by a scream echoed. My skin crawled with a cold feeling and power. Something was odd about this place that I didn't like.

"Sabine?" I called into the darkness.

"E-Ezra?" I weak voice called.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Good question," she replied, sarcastically. I could imagine her rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Can you light a fire?" I asked.

There was a sigh and soon, a small flame flickered in the dark to reveal the artist laying flat on the rocky ground. I scanned out our surroundings to see we were in some kind of underground cave or cavern.

At the top of the cave we're stalagmites which began to worry me. If one of those were to fall, then it's game over.

The light from Sabine's fire flickered which caused me to look over at her. Her face was scrunched up in pain and I could see tear tracks on her cheeks. Did Sabine cry? I didn't think that was possible.

I quickly walked over to her, wincing when some things weren't quite healed yet.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked, sitting down. She looked up at me and was about to say something but hesitated.

"Just tell me where it hurts and I'll heal it," I reassured. She laughed but lacked any sort of humor.

"After everything I did to you and you still are trying. You really are something else and I mean that in a good way," she said, staring up blankly, emotionless. For a moment, I thought she was going to smile but grimaced. Yet, I didn't reply and placed my hand on a huge gash on the back of her head, healing it.

Sabine gasped in pain and clenched her teeth.

"Sorry," I apologized then removed my hand once the wound was healed.

"My legs and arms. I think they're broke," she admitted.

"I think it might be your spine paralyzing your limbs," I corrected then pressed lightly on her stomach. Sabine grunted and cried in pain which made me draw back my hand.

"Sorry, I didn't know," I apologized a little to quickly. I wasn't a doctor and barely knew anything about the body. How was I supposed to fix something that I didn't even know if it exists? For all I know, all her limbs could be broken.

Sabine huffed in frustration.

"This is just great," she muttered, "Just great."

I gingerly placed my hand on her arm and focused. She hissed in pain. Yet, a second later, she was able to mover her arm. I did the same thing to her other arm and both legs until fully healed.

"You were right about your limbs being broken," I said, standing up, offering her a hand. She begrudgingly took it to soon scream.

"My back! My back!" She yelled, gritting her teeth. I kneeled on one knee next to her and tried to carefully roll her onto her side. She screeched with tears running down her face.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I said in a panicky way then placed my shaky hands on her back and concentrated on healing whatever was broken or damaged.

I imagined something torn apart like a pipe that needed to be placed back together with the other line of pipe. Water spilling from the metal and losing water quickly like a vein in a body that had been torn. Or a bone that needs to be put back onto its track with the rest of it.

I wasn't sure how to explain it. Like I said before, not a doctor. Yet, it seemed to be working when Sabine's agonizing cries of pain subsided into just stray tears and shaky breathing.

"Is there anywhere else?" I asked and she shook her head, unsure if there was anything else that needed healing. Sabine slowly pushed herself up on shaky arms into a sitting position. I was relieved that she could at least sit up. It would be wonderful if she could stand and walk like nothing happened.

I stood up a little to quickly. My mind became dizzy and a headache began to form, vision blurred a little. I groaned and held the side of my head and leaned on the nearest thing I could get to.

"Are you okay?" Sabine asked a little worried. Never in a million of years would I have thought that those words would come out of Sabine Wren's mouth, especially towards me. It was unimaginable but here she was asking me if I was alright.

I didn't reply for a while from shock and the growing migraine pounding at my head.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," I reassured. Then explained, "It was probably from healing you. I never had to do that much before and it just...drained my energy."

She nodded then looked at her hands, glaring them down like they were the cause of her injuries. There was an upsetting and anger-filled feeling coming off of her.

"I should be asking you if _you're_ okay," I responded but she didn't move to look up. I asked, "What's wrong?"

This time, she poked her head up with a saddened expression before huffing a looking away. She pulled her legs towards her chest to form herself in a ball-like shape. There was also something else that I could read from her. Weakness.

I soon realized why she was upset. She finally let her barriers down and showed weakness. She doesn't like showing people how vulnerable she was and hides it under a mask. A mask to cover all the pain and emotions of the past. All the hurt and suffering.

A minute ago, that all changed when she willingly expressed all that to me. The person she hated. Now, she couldn't even look at me, thinking I would say something awful about it. How weak and vulnerable she would be to pick at.

"Sabine..." I began, trying to find the right words, carefully not to damage her more.

"Come on. Let's find a way out of here," Sabine said, blankly, standing up with no difficulties. She reignited her right hand since the fire was dampened by the cold rock floor of the cave. She raised her hand and moved it to different parts of the cave until finding a tunnel.

"This way," Sabine motioned towards the tunnel without looking back. I watched her walk away, the light dimming the farther she went. I soon gathered my bag then followed her into the tunnel.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	28. Chapter 27

Every step echoed off the walls. A chilly draft made me shiver from the cold. The bag on my back weighed a bit and brought a little bit of an ache to my back. The only source of light was coming from the quiet artist that lead the way down the tunnel. A tunnel where anything could be watching us from the shadows of the dark.

My thoughts dragged back to Sabine to keep from thinking of all the possibilities of what could happen to us. It was so unlike to hear Sabine quiet for so long. She would usually be talking, sketching something creatively in a notebook, or yelling at me to shut up.

No, this wasn't anything like the Sabine I know. Although, I didn't know Sabine very well at all. The only thing I do know is that she has some kind of grudge with me and likes to drawl a lot. She wasn't an open book but more like a locked chest. I just need to find all the right keys to unlock it.

"Sabine..." I began. She either ignored or didn't hear what I said because there was no response. I continued still, asking, "...why do you hate me?"

Sabine froze on spot, hesitating to move her next leg. Her head bowed and both of her hands clenched into fists at her sides. The fire flickered and for a moment, I though it changed colors.

I gulped a little and stopped walking, thinking that I said the wrong thing. At least it was a different reaction than telling me to shut up and leave her alone. Yet, this could be a worser reaction.

I pushed on and said, " Come on, Bean. Please-"

"Don't call me that!" She raised her voice, cutting me off.

"Why? What's so bad about a little..." I trailed off when hearing shaky breathing and a sniffle.

"Just. Don't," she spoke, lowly, continuing down the dark tunnel. I followed.

After a moment of silence between us, I spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just..."

I trailed off and tried to think of the right words to say.

"Just what?" She asked, questionably.

"Its just that...you guys are the only ones who've cared about me and...I don't deserve it," I admitted. This got Sabine's attention.

"When living on the streets, people only ever saw me as a pest but you guys saw me for what I actually was. A lonely child," I explained. I hated to admit all of this but it helped lessen the weight off of my shoulders more. I glanced up to see Sabine looking right back.

She seemed stiff, almost frozen in her spot. She turned around and said under her breathe, "I know how that feels."

She sounded so depressed. I almost gaped in shock when realizing that she was finally opening up to me! I didn't know whether to be happy or sad in the moment. It was one giant, emotional storm inside her and one thing could lead to another. Good or bad.

We kept walking silently when I noticed the cave was widening. I jumped when hearing whispering getting louder and louder. I wasn't able to understand the language the whispers spoke.

My eyes quickly averted around the cave to see no one but Sabine. She kept walking and didn't seemed to be dazed by the echoey voices. I kept looking around while walking closer to Sabine.

"Do you here that?" I asked her, muscles tense.

"The dripping water?" She questioned, "Don't tell me you're afraid of dropping water."

"No," I said, a little annoyed, "The whispering."

Sabine looked over her shoulder in confusion and was about to say something when her fire went out. The whispering ceased and darkness engulfed us. The only thing to my acknowledgement was the sound of dripping water and the cool, thick air.

"Ugh!" I heard Sabine struggle.

"Sabine? What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"My powers aren't working," she stated then cursed under her breathe. A small breeze formed and the whispering came back. The voices came from everywhere and I couldn't help but try to look for them in darkness. The whispering kept getting louder until I had to cover my ears and squat down.

Suddenly, the disembodied voices silenced and a light burst with a blinding glow. The force of it made me fall on my behind. I uncovered my ears and gasped for air, not realizing that I was suffocating.

"You okay?" Sabine asked.

"Y-Yeah, just swell," I responded, standing up and brushing some dirt off. Really though, I still could feel chills running up and down my spine. My eyes wandered to everywhere else except for Sabine. That's when catching a glimpse of something that wasn't there before.

"Okay. Now I know you're just lying to me-hey, are you even listening?" Sabine asked. I held up my pointer finger, telling her to wait a moment. I walked closer to the wall and scrunched my eyes to see the faint markings on the wall but it was to dark.

"What are you looking at?" She asked a little grouchily.

"Come here," I said, waving her over, not looking away from the wall. Sabine huffed in annoyance but walked over. The pictures came into better view with many different symbols in an ancient language.

"What is that?" She asked, raising her hand, that was on fire, higher to see more.

"I don't know," I replied, lightly brushing my fingers over the wall.

"Wait..." she suddenly spoke, "It's telling a story."

"You can read this?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Hello, I studied a lot of different languages at the-" she immediately clasped her mouth shut, not wanting to finish the sentence. I was slightly disappointed at that but didn't let it show by looking back at the wall.

"Can you read it to me since I can't?" I asked, changing the subject. Sabine reluctantly nodded and tense muscles soon relaxed as she skimmed the wall.

"Ok," she began, "Just...give me some time to find the beginning."

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	29. Chapter 28

"Did you find it yet?"

"Not quite yet."

I sighed. This was taking to long. It's been almost an hour since discovering the ancient writings and Sabine was still trying to find the beginning. My thoughts dragged to another. Wondering how the rest of the crew was. I missed Zeb but mostly Kanan and Hera.

Hera was like an anchor keeping me steady on my feet. I felt secure when her soothing presence was near, like a mother. Like the mother I used to have.

Kanan.

 _Kanan._

I feel so safe when I'm close to him. He not only protects his family but also strangers. He is like a rock and an inspiration to everyone around him. Bold. Brave. Caring. Many things that could be described about him.

Like a father.

That very thought made me ache inside with how much missed them. Whether it was a playful ruffle of my hair from Zeb. A gentle finger caressing my hair from Hera. Or a pat on the back from Kanan for doing a good job.

I'd even give for a good shock from the bucket of bolts, telling me to 'woman up.' I figured he had gotten that phrase from Hera in the little time I've known the robot who loves messing with everyone. Except for Hera or Sabine.

I smiled a little at the thought of chasing the small robot back into its little hideout in the cockpit.

"What are you smiling about?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Sabine with a raised eyebrow, a look of confusion on her features.

"Just some good memories," I replied.

"Well, it's time to stop daydreaming on the job. I've found the beginning," she said, jabbing a thumb, pointing behind her. I stood up straight from leaning on the wall and followed the artist a little ways until stopping.

She began to skim the pictures and symbols before sounding out a word, "S-Sh-Shili."

"What?" I asked, interested.

"Shili," she repeated. Then explained, "It says that this plant was the first to ever flourish with life and its bond with Togruta clans."

I looked at her confused and tried to decipher the story on the walls.

"Okay. So it was a planet full of aliens?" I said, not completely understanding.

"I think it means that the planet and the civilization helped one another like...like mutualism," she explained, almost amazed.

I scrunched my nose in confusion. Mutualism? I've never heard that term before.

Seeing my confusion, Sabine began to explain, "Mutualism is when both organisms benefit or help each other."

"Like a tick bird and a rhino?" I asked. Sabine nodded, "Yeah, it's sort of like this."

She gestured to the picture with small figures holding hands and standing all around a planet.

She continued, "They were all at peace until a greedy and power-hungry..." She paused and tried to sound out the next word.

"...D-Datho-Dathomirian man came. He called himself the Puppet Master. He spread a dangerous toxin that turned Togrutas into blood-thirsty beasts that destroyed, killed and changed the clan into a dark era. Soon, the remaining Togrutas quickly escaped their home after realizing that the planet was dead and there was no returning back home."

I gulped at the thought of watching everything crumble, shriveling up, and dying. Leaving must of been hard for them just like it was for me. Leaving everything you knew and believed. Everything you loved. Family. Friends. Leaving it all behind to start all over with that recurring memory of a nightmare on your mind every minute of the day.

I knew that feeling. I _know_ that feeling. I lived it too. It's been going on ever since my parents changed and my sister was taken.

"After escaping..." I jumped when Sabine suddenly spoke.

"...they drifted in space for a while before arriving on Earth. They built a new colony and blended in with the humans, befriending to soon start making new generations. Yet, the humans didn't know who the Togrutas were truly and stayed like that for many years."

"So what happened to them?" I asked. She shushed me.

"As I was about to say..." she said, glaring my way. Continuing, "Somehow, the humans found out during the times of the witch hunts. The humans with Togruta partners said that they didn't know and joined the other humans to ambush the unknowing Togrutas."

I had a very good feeling of what was going to happen next. Never did I say that I was going to like it.

"Later that night, the humans rallied around the homes and began to burn down houses. They killed all the Togrutas except for the babies and children, calling it the Togruta Massacre," Sabine read.

"Why didn't they kill them?" I asked and she shrugged, scanning more of the wall.

"Oh, it says that the children were normal and didn't show any signs of magical powers," she notified. I hummed in acknowledgement understanding.

"What I don't understand is...how did the children never obtain any powers? Or how did our powers come when their and, I'm guessing, their generations didn't do anything for almost hundreds of years?" Sabine questioned.

"Yeah," I said, suspiciously, "and who ratted our the Togrutas?"

There were more and more questions in my mind that still couldn't connect all the dots to the major point. The whole thing didn't completely make sense.

We both stayed silent and thought over the many questions to find an answer.

"Well, if you have a question..."

Sabine and I quickly turned to see Dr. Crazy walk into the light from the shadows. He had his arms wrapped around his back with a serious facial expression.

"...why don't you just ask me?" Dr. Cornelius questioned, a bright smile drawn on his lips.

"Probably because we don't trust you since you locked us up like animal," Sabine explained, pointing our only source of light at the old man. Dr. Cornelius didn't seemed fazed by her threat and instead, walked closer to the wall.

"You were wondering why the children and their children hadn't shown any signs of mutations over the years," he mentioned, staring at the wall. My eyes glanced between the two. I had a good feeling to trust Dr. Cornelius to answer questions since he loves to show off his work.

"You see, their genetics were dormant over the past centuries but the asteroid that hit Earth, a couple of years ago, had something special in it to awaken all of our powers," he answered.

"What about the people who died right away or turn into Infected?" I asked.

"They didn't have the genetics so they wouldn't be able to live on this planet. The air is toxic to them. For your second question, well, I can't exactly tell you," he explained. I was about to say something else when Sabine cut me off.

"How did you find us?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Subject Blondie's power plus my knowledgeable memory of these catacombs, equals easily finding Subject Hothead and Subject Pipsqueak," he explained.

I scrunched my nose in confusion, asking, "What's a catacomb?"

"Catacomb: An underground cemetery consisting of a subterranean gallery with recesses for tombs or in dumb talk, an old cemetery from long ago," Dr. Cornelius defined.

My eyes widen as I searched in the dark for any coffins or dead people that had rotted away. A disturbing thought, knowing that their were a bunch of dead people near but not knowing it.

"This is where the Togrutas that first came to Earth are buried and you may ask who buried them. Well, it were some of the survivors of that horrendous attack hundreds of years ago. They secretly made a new clan but split apart all over, laying low to be forgotten. That was until the discovery of this place," the crazy old man said gesturing all around happily.

I was taken back by all of this and processing all the information. It was hard to understand but somehow I knew what he was talking about. Like I've heard this before.

"So why can't we find this in a historical text book or anywhere expect for these catacombs?" Sabine asked.

"They wanted it all to be forgotten so of course you won't find it in any text thingy-ma-bods. We're pretty much the only people that know about this place and its rich history," Dr. Cornelius said.

"So that's it, they just went into hiding and were just...gone?" I asked.

"No, Subject Pipsqueak," he said, looking me directly in the eye through his googles. Then continued, "their stories still continue through all of us, especially you...Ezra Bridger."

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	30. Chapter 29

**I want to thank everyone that is still reading this book and hope that you all are enjoying it! Wow, 60 reviews! That is awesome and amazing, one more thank you again for how fantastic you all are! Here is the next chapter!**

 **/**

Sabine knocked him out. He fell to the floor and was out cold.

"I never liked this guy," she huffed. I wanted to reply with a snippy "who do you not hate," but no words could form properly. I was completely speechless with what Dr. Cornelius told me.

 _"Their stories continue through all of you, especially you...Ezra Bridger."_

Me? What was so special about me? How does this guy even know means my family? I don't have any memory of this guy. There was a huge possibility that my parents and him talked in secret. Yet, I still didn't like the thought of all the secrecy between my family.

All the _lies._

"We need to find a way out of here," Sabine spoke up thoughtfully. I grimaced a bit seeing the unconscious scientist laying on the rocky ground underneath Sabine's boot that rested on his arm.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked. She lifted her boot off of Cornelius and turned, pointing her fire-lit hand in the direction he came from.

"We go somewhere in that direction. Wherever he came from, that's the way out of this graveyard," she explained.

Where there's a will, there is a way.

Sabine has that will. She was very optimistic about choosing the path even if it may be wrong. I wish I had some of that optimism right at the moment but to many things swarmed my thoughts.

My family. My friends. The cure. The unconscious psychotic ding-dong. Zeb. Chopper. Sabine. Hera.

And Kanan.

I still can remember the look on his face. It was filled with many mixed emotions. Anger. Relief. _Fear._

Never have I seen Kanan so scared. I would of mistaken him as someone else that wore the same hairstyle, clothes, goatee. But the look on his face changed it all. The fear the lingered in those green eyes. The sweat that rolled down his exhausted face.

I was scared too.

When seeing the reason right in front of me.

A monster that fought a monster.

Was that how he saw himself? A monster? All because of his power? Could he control it? It was an unnerving though. One that I didn't stay on subject to long.

"Ezra!"

I blinked before twisting my head to see Sabine lifting Cornelius by his armpits, careful not to burn him.

"I'm not sure what la la land you've gone too but I need you here in the real world. I need help carrying crazy and loopy," she demanded. I didn't have to be told twice and lifted the scientist by his legs. He was heavy for someone his size but he was also fat like a miniature, fat, hunchback guy with little white hairs.

As we walked through the darkness, I noticed something was off with Sabine. At times she was actually being nice then soon snaps at me. Women. I will never understand.

We stopped.

"Why did we-" Sabine shushed me and looked around. Then I heard it. A moan.

Then a rattling noise like whatever it was was walking in our direction. I squinted my eyes to try and make out anything but it was too dark.

I jolted and screamed when something bit my leg. I let go of Cornelius's legs and looked down at a skull biting down hard on my ankle. The rest of its body was laying down on its stomach. The pain was unbearable like an elephant had stepped repeatedly on my leg.

I fell down and tried kicking the thing off as Sabine kept torching more that slowly walked from the dark.

"There's to many!" She shouted, walking in front of Cornelius and I to shield us.

"I-It's stuck on my leg," I said timidly, wishing for a random crowbar to appear. Sabine grunted in frustration.

"Well, woman up and get off your butt and door something useful!" She said angrily. Suddenly, her fire turned blue and sending a powerful blow to the remaining skeletons except for the skull latched onto my ankle.

The powerful blow knocked Sabine off her feet and sent her to the ground with a sickening crack. I stood up, forgetting the pain in my ankle, before stumbling on all fours. I breathed heavily and tried to see through the dark since Sabine was knocked out.

I crawled pathetically in the dark, using my hands to blindly find the artist. My hands brushed against what felt like clothes. I carefully sat down with a few grunts before searching for the injury near her head.

A metallic liquid slid onto my hand when finding her injury. Shakily, I gently placed it on the gash and concentrated before a calming blue glow lit up the cave a little. I groan came from Sabine as she began to open her eyes. She blinked a few times while focusing her eyes on me.

"W-What h-happened?" She asked drowsily.

I grimaced a little, saying, "I don't know. You just got...mad and your fire turned blue which knocked you off your feet, I guess."

"So you do know what had happened," she stated a bit bitterly. I shrugged as the gash fully healed and Sabine slowly sat up, igniting a fire. Forgetting about my leg, I moved around a little and grunted when feeling the pain.

"You're hurt?" Sabine stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Really. Hadn't noticed," I snarked and carefully stretched my leg out to see the giant skull still gripping on tightly. Blood stained all around and was still dripping onto the floor.

"Stop being an idiot and hold still," Sabine spat back, placing her hand on the skull, burning it off. I looked over to see Cornelius was still right where he was, unharmed and still unconscious. A crack averted my attention back to the burning skull.

"This is going to take awhile," she informed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, unless you want your leg to be burned off then I suggest taking a slower pace."

My mouth shut after that and watched her burn the temple. The only noise and light was coming from the burning fire.

"Sabine..." I said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	31. Chapter 30

"Why are you being nice to me?"

That caught Sabine off guard a little as her body stiffened.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"You used to be so mad at me for reasons I still don't know. Then...then all of this happened...and yeah, you did yell at me but...didn't hurt me," I explained.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What I'm trying to say, after all of this time. Why didn't you hurt me?" I asked.

Sabine began to think over carefully on what to say next. It took a minute before she replied.

"Why would I hurt you?"

"When you're on the streets, no one cares. Even if you are on your own or hungry. If you mess with the wrong people...let's just say, it doesn't go well," I explained.

"Then I met you guys and you hated me the most, yet never went out to hurt me in any physical way."

She drew in a shaky breathe and thought over somethings. Her lips were in a straight line while staring at the skull. She seemed so unfocused and smaller than her usual optimistic self.

"I only hurt people if they deserve it and the Empire _really_ deserves to burn," Sabine spoke sharply.

I looked up in surprise, not expecting that kind of response. I hesitated for what I was going to say next.

"I hurt the crew but..." I trailed off and looked away.

"Yes, I'll admit I'm still ticked off for what you did but everyone also deserves a second chance," she said. My eyes widen and slowly looked up at the artist who was still melting the base of the skull. Did I hear her correctly? Why is she giving me a second chance?

My mouth felt dry after that. I didn't know what to say or think. Sabine has tortured me ever since we first met with her words and hate. Now, she's a total stranger but in a good way. I different side to her that I never knew could exist in the girl in front of me.

I finally found my voice.

"Thank you," I spoke genuinely.

Sabine nodded and for a second, her lips twitched a little. Was she actually going to smile? Well, I'm about to ruin that.

"Why did you hate me in the first place?" I asked, shrugging a bit. Curiosity poked at my brain and kept wanting to know the truth. The reason behind all her anger and hate.

Sabine didn't seem like she was listening after that. Something was bothering her by the look etched on her facial features. I didn't think she was going to answer and was going to apologize for asking.

"It started when I was five years old...before the change..." she began. I shut my mouth tightly and listened to her words.

"...like every little kid's dream, I wanted to be like the older kids. So my older brother, Tristian and his friends let me hangout with them. I thought they were cool until the minute Tristian turned around, his friends would beat me."

My heart clenched at the thought of Sabine getting beat up by older kids just cause she wanted to be like them. Looked up to them like superheroes or heroines then have that ripped from you to realize that...they didn't care.

She continued,"I tried to tell my parents about it one day after finally having enough of it. But they just told me to toughen up and being the dumb kid I was, I took their advice. I stood up for myself and limped back home, crying."

"Why didn't you tell your brother?" I asked.

"I didn't want him to end up in my shoes. He was the only one who ever cared for me and I didn't want to ruin his life just to fix mine," Sabine explained. I shook my head in disbelief at the events that happened to her. Hera's words were ringing in my mind, remembering her telling me how before the big change, Sabine's life was bad. I didn't think it was _this_ bad.

She continued, "Couple years later, when I was eight, my parents went out for a bit. So it was just me and Tristen at home. Everything happened so fast..."

Sabine trailed off, bowed her head and hands trembled making the fire flicker. I didn't say a word and let her gather up the strength to talk again.

"Ther-there was a break in and being the idiot he was..." she paused for a moment.

"...he hid me away while he went to take on the intruder or get help-I don't remember," she confessed, "but I remember the disappointment in my parents eyes...they told me it was all my fault for being a weak coward."

A lump formed in my throat and could feel my eyes start to water. This was horrible. Who would treat a child like this or anyone for that matter. Those were supposed to be the good times back then but Sabine may as well have had lived in the underworld.

"The worst part of it though, was I believed them and hated myself because of that. Then came the big change. My parents had abandoned me a week after and I found some 'happy' family photos. That's when I discovered my power, by burning those memories out of existence," she said.

I was astonished. How could they do that? It was already horrible that they left her to fend off against bullies but by herself after those events? A week after when she was eight?

I was brought out of my thoughts when she continued, "The police stopped by my house to check-up on us but just found me and placed me in foster care. I was sent to a private school and was bullied by the older class. That was until a guy stood up for me. His name was Wedge. We became friends instantly and years had gone by when we started to date."

I could tell that this was a bit of a touchy subject for Sabine but didn't say anything.

"I was fourteen years old and the school held a pep rally in the gym. Since Wedge was on the football team, he was apart of it and called me down. Before I knew what was going on, he and the team embarrassed me in front of the whole school. He was only pretending to like and date me to just have that moment. So, I burned half of his face and ran home."

"That's...awful. I'm so sorry, Sabine," I apologized feeling an ache in my chest. She shook her head as half of the skull was finally burned off.

She continued, "I hated teen boys ever since. I ran away and went to live in Lothal to hide. I was on the streets for a little bit when an Imperial found me. He offered to help me with the one thing I wanted most...revenge. He trained me to fight and control my powers."

"You willingly went with an Imperial? Didn't you know about them at the time?" I questioned. Sabine shook her head 'no.'

"Anyways, I was fifteen and it was late at night when finishing up my training that day. I was heading back in the dark to my quarters and stood right outside the door when...he came."

"Who's he?" I asked.

She gulped and little at whatever memory had spun around in her mind. A shiver crawled up her arms as she answered, "The guy that taught me everything, Kallus."

"What happened?" I asked.

She shifted a little and didn't seem to comfortable with what came next.

"I...I don't want to say," she answered quivering a bit. I kept trying to think what could be worse than what she had to deal with but nothing came to mind.

"You don't have to get into detail but I can't imagine what could be worse than what you've already faced," I said. Sabine glanced over at me quickly before facing the opposite direction.

I could hear her gulp before saying, "He came down the hall and I instantly knew he was drunk. I was going to help him but...pushed me against the wall and started to...to kiss me."

I wanted to desperately reach out and comfort her. I knew better since she'll just flinch at the contact and get away as far as possible.

"I was able to get away before he did anything else and avoided him until our first mission together. _My_ first mission. We were just going to steal some weapons. Then the police and army came since the Empire was such a famous terrorist group, powerful too. Things went from 1 to 100 fast and became a blood bath."

She paused once again before continuing, "One of the police officers laid in front of me still alive. I raised my gun to shoot at him but for some reason I couldn't push that darn trigger. I was to shaken up by the events and froze. I couldn't do it. I was seen as weak and left behind just cause I couldn't kill that officer or hurt anyone in the first place. I was arrested and taken to interrogation where I met Hera."

A small smile formed on Sabine's face. I never seen her smile before and let's just say, it was kind of odd. Yet, nice seeing her smile.

"The whole time I was behind bars, Hera treated me equally unlike some of the others. She treated me like a friend. She's the one that gave me my love for art by sneaking some supplies every now and then. Slowly, I changed and healed because of her but my hatred for teen guys didn't go away."

I didn't know what to think or say after everything she told me about her past. It was a lot to take in.

"Hera gave me a second chance after all the times I messed up," Sabine said, looking me straight in the eye.

"Now I'm giving you one, too. So don't screw it up."

/

Stayed and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	32. Chapter 31

"I bet you were really skeptical about Kanan and Zeb," I spoke up, healing my wound. Sabine finally burnt the whole skull off my ankle.

I now know why she hated being seen as vulnerable and weak. The reason why she didn't trust and despised me when we first met. She just spilled some of the most painful parts of her past to me. Now, I had shown her that I'm not like those guys in her past.

"Yeah, but Hera being Hera somehow convinced me that they weren't bad. I treated them sorta the same way as I did to you. Eventually, they had proven that even if I did show weakness, they would still care," Sabine said.

I smiled a little and looked at my wound to see it fully healed.

"You two are adorkable," Cornelius spoke, "You know that?" He woke up a while ago and just laid there listening to us talk.

I rolled my eyes in a huff as did Sabine. He was annoying but useful for us with everything he knows. Valuable information.

"You want me to knock him out again or just gag him?" Sabine asked. I actually began to think over it.

"Knocked out? Ha! I was taking a power nap. For someone my age, power naps are very important to re-energize oneself!" Cornelius exclaimed, a giant grin on his face.

"Well now that you're awake, you can tell me how and what you know about my family," I snipped. Cornelius wasn't bad but wasn't good either. He loved showing off what he knew. Yet, his reaction was something I wasn't expecting.

His grin turned into a frown and I could feel serious eyes linger. Something was very odd with the oddest person I've ever met. What did he know that I didn't? What secrets were hidden?

"Ezra...there is _much_ you need to know and lots you can never know about your family," he said.

I blinked and felt fear swell into my chest. I didn't think my heart could beat this much. I wonder if Sabine could hear it?

"What does that mean?" I quietly asked, nervous about the answer.

"Your family has many secrets. Some the world can never hear because of the dark mark it had left in the history of the Togruta Clan," Cornelius said darkly. Well, that wasn't making me feel any better.

"Dark mark?" Sabine questioned, "There are many bad things that has been done on Earth. What's another going to do but prove just how bad people can be?"

Cornelius looked out into the darkness in thought.

"There are two kinds of people on Earth, the bad and the evil. You forgot about the evil, Subject Hothead. Very disappointing," He said, shaking his head.

My eyes widen in realization.

"The Whispering Woods, is that what you mean by evil?" I answered. Cornelius gave me a cocky smirk.

"It may be the place where everything changed...but it's also the place of hidden stories and secrets that has to stay within the forest. Nothing on the outside is prepared for what's coming that lies within the core of these trees," he explained.

Was this old, crazy scientist talking about the end of the world? End of all humanity. Is Earth really just slowly dying and no one has noticed?

"What could be worse than what we've already seen?" Sabine asked, shrugging.

Cornelius gave a weary-eyed look over at her and pursed his lips in thought. He kept silent but didn't need to speak to tell us how bad the outcome could be. I took a quick look at my wound to see that it was fully healed.

"No more messing around," I spoke up, slipping the bag onto my back.

"We need to get out of here, asap."

Sabine nodded in agreement and stood up. Both of us lifted Cornelius to his feet seeing how he was trapped on his back like a turtle.

We walked for a while until coming up to a fork in the road. Sabine and I stopped but Dr. Crazy kept walking into a tunnel to the left. I shrugged and caught up with Cornelius with Sabine not far behind.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Sabine asked suddenly.

"Hothead, why do you think so little of me?" Cornelius asks with a surprised tone.

"Cause, I do," she muttered, rolling her eyes. He gave her an offended look before sarcastically replying, "I've been researching theses catacombs longer than you have walked the Earth. Of course, I know where to go."

"You must really have a grudge with him," I commented.

"Don't get involved in this conversation unless you want to end up like those dead guys back there. I may have told you about my past but that doesn't mean I'm still not mad about you separating and almost killing us," Sabine snapped, glaring my way. I raised my hands in surrender and bowed my head a little. I didn't want to get on her bad side again so did the smart thing and kept my mouth shut. Plus, I didn't want to end up like the burnt food that restaurants throw out.

The rest of the walk was drearily silent. No one dared to speak or even try to spark up some conversation. There was too much on my mind as is and the distraction was nice while it lasted, just not enough to forget.

"See, I told you," Cornelius said, cutting through the thick silence. I snapped back into reality and looked ahead to see a soft glow manifesting in the distance. Sabine sighed. I wasn't sure if it was in relief or annoyance.

"Come on, kiddies. To the surface!" Cornelius spoke excitedly, moving faster than before. I raised an eyebrow but soon followed. As we were getting closer, a small figure appeared ahead. Something grabbed at my shoulder making me jump back to defend myself to only see a confused Sabine. I sighed and calmed my racing heart.

"You don't just sneak up on people like that after what just happened in the catacombs," I said a little annoyed. She rolled her eyes and said, "Do you really trust this guy? I mean, he knows you and your family but you don't know anything about him."

I began to think about what she said. I had a very good reason why I should trust Cornelius but there were things that didn't seem to fully connect.

"I just...I don't exactly know. Maybe I believe he may know what my parents were hiding from...me," I hesitated on the last part. Did my sister know about any of this? She was older but...

I want to believe that we were on the same page. And honestly, I didn't want Sabine to know about my sister unless she already does know since seeing the picture.

"What aren't you telling me?" She questioned. I stayed silent and shook my head before catching up with Cornelius. Sabine was left in the tunnel...very disappointed.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	33. Chapter 32

The glow was bright enough to see the figure that sat on the ground at the entrance of the tunnel. Tua sat cross-legged on the ground with her eyes closed and in deep concentration as if meditating. Her breathing was evened out and muscles relaxed. I usually saw her like this in the cage on the other side of the room than any other form. It must be how she uses her power.

"Blondie, awaken. We have company!" Cornelius ordered and Tua immediately came back from where ever she was.

"Sir," she greeted blankly like a robot.

"Thanks, Blondie..." Sabine intervened, walking up to us from the shadows of the tunnel.

"Thank you for leading him right to us so we can all be lab rats again."

"Sabine," I warned. She rolled her eyes with arms crossed annoyed that I was taking their side and not hers. She made her way past me in a huff. Dr. Crazy may have locked us up like animals but didn't mean any harm. Plus, he did just get us out of this tunnel. We would have been wandering in there for days without food or water if it wasn't for him.

"Well, it's the truth since you're to blind to see it," she replied, annoyed. I sighed and followed Tua and Cornelius to the room where we were locked up.

I glanced over at the table with my family portrait on top. Quickly avoiding the hole, I went over without being noticed, snatched it and stuffed the picture into the bag. My eyes landed on the dismantled Chopper at the bottom of the bag then over towards Dr. Crazy's lab.

"Cornelius," I said, getting the old man's attention. He walked over with the same cheery smile and seemed to skip with every step he took.

"Yes?" He asked, extending the word.

"Do you have any tools I could use to fix my friend?" I asked.

"I don't think an object can fix Subject Hot Head but maybe some ice cream and her favorite soap opera would do the trick," he answered, wiggling his eyebrows. I mentally face-palmed and rolled my eyes, annoyed.

"No, I have a small robot that is in smithereens at the moment and I need some tools to fix him," I reworded. He gave a silent 'oh' and walked off to his lab with me in tow. Before I entered the room, I checked to see Sabine and Tua silently standing next to each other by the exit.

I entered the lab and walked over to a table with all sorts of tools and gizmos. Cornelius stood off to the side of the table with a blank look drawn on his facial features.

"Thanks," I said, genuinely. I appreciated the kindness from such an odd, old guy even when we pretty much destroyed and snooped on his things. Yet, a thought popped into my mind. Was he purposely letting us snoop for a reason? If so, what was the reason and why am I so important? His words from down in the catacombs still ring through my head.

 _"...especially you...Ezra Bridger."_

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Am I a monkey's uncle?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You are supposed to say, yes," he said. I didn't want to ask about whatever that was and just continued with what I really was curious about.

"Down in the catacombs, you said something that's been bothering me..." I started. He hummed in a questionable way but continued to listen.

"You said that their stories continue through us but more importantly me. Why is that?"

He seemed to think about the question for a bit. His wrinkles crinkled into more wrinkles and stared at the ceiling in thought. His lips pursed as if he was going to kiss something. Soon, he turned back to me with a normal looking face. Well, as normal as it can get.

"That's something that you are going to have to figure out on your own. But since I am very generous and my good old day's self is kicking into gear, I am willing to join you and Subject Hot Head to help as much as possible," He concluded. I looked over at him with wide eyes but a smile broke out on my face before turning back to begin working on Chopper.

"I will take my leave," Cornelius spoke, beginning to head towards the door. He paused then turned his head to face me.

"And yes, you can keep the picture. I was meaning to return it to its rightful owner once we met." He continued out the door as I froze a bit before relaxing and worked on fixing Chopper. Connecting. Melding. Wiring pieces back into place and replacing others with new ones.

 _"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_  
 _Humpty Dumpty had a great fall;_  
 _All the king's horses and all the king's men_  
 _Couldn't put Humpty together again..." my father read while flipping through the pages of my favorite book._

 _"Why couldn't why put him back together?" I asked._

 _"Well, he's an egg and eggs can't be fixed once they are broken," my father explained._

 _"They could use duck tape...or...or glue?" I asked. My father chuckled before saying, "I don't think they had any."_

 _I began to think again about another solution but nothing came to mind. My dad ruffled my hair and brought me out of my thoughts. I laughed a little as he smiled warmly._

"Are you crying?"

I jumped back and gasped when seeing Sabine hovering over my shoulder.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Yeah, you are crying," she said in almost a monotone voice. I blinked a couple of times then suddenly wiped my face from any evidence of tears. I hadn't even realized that I was crying until she mentioned it.

My head twisted back down to see Chopper almost done being repaired.

"Alright," she said leaning on the desk that I was using to fix Chop.

"What's wrong?"

I briefly looked over at her then back at the small robot.

"It's stupid. I'm not sure why I'm even still sad about it. It's been years since it happened," I spoke quietly in an almost mumble. My fingers carefully tried to rewired pieces with trembling hands. Frustrated, I growled and started over.

"It can't be that stupid if it still hurts," she said. I paused my actions.

"Well, of course, you wouldn't know. It's not like you would know at all so stop getting into my business. It's not like you care about me in the first place even though you say you're going to try," I snapped. She was confusing me so much lately. Honestly, I don't even know if she is still mad or we're friends. I get it, she had a rough life. But haven't we all had our ups and downs?

Now, it's my turn to be mad. Mad about this whole situation between us. About the secrets. The stupid memories that still bring an ache in my chest. Everything. I feel so stressed and pressured like the fate of the world is in my hands. And it seems so or, at least, Cornelius thinks so. Yet, I'm not sure whether to take him seriously or not.

"How am I supposed to get it or not if I don't even know what you are talking about?" Sabine questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Then, I guess it's just better left unsaid," I huffed, clicking the final pieces together. Chopper's eyes lit up a soft white glow. He blinked a couple times before floating a bit off the table. He looked around to take in his new surroundings.

I sighed in relief as one of the many weights had lifted from my shoulders. One problem down.

A cold feeling gathered around me and shivered as a feeling like hands began to put pressure on my neck. Something began to choke me.

 _"Ezra."_

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	34. Chapter 33

I gripped the seat tightly and gasped for air. The shadow figure loomed over me. No, a demon was the right word. I stared into its cold eyes and feeling the fear build up in my stomach.

"Ezra!" Sabine shouted, worried, "What'a going on?"

 _"She's not worried about you. She is using you, just like the others. Lies. Deceiving. Confusing. Don't you just want all the stress to end? Feel better. Don't you hate all the secrecy? Even your own parents didn't trust you enough to tell you. They don't see how special you are..."_ the shadow leaned in closer then whispered into my ear.

 _"...but I do..."_

"S-Stop," I demanded, gasping for air.

"Go a...way."

"Ezra, speak! What's happening? Ezra?" Sabine sounded like she was panicking. That's the first, I thought bitterly. She can't see the dark entity above, choking me.

 _"Yes...give in to the anger. Make her pay for all that she's done to you. Don't you want her to feel this pain?"_ It questioned _._

I swore it was smirking as if it knew the answer. Black spots invaded my vision just as the thing disappeared and leaving Sabine yelling my name in its place. Chopper floated a bit ways and watched as I fainted into the waiting darkness. The sweet air filling up my lungs and heartbeat echoing in my ears.

I groaned and sat up. Blinking a couple of times, my eyes scanned the small area. The bench that I was laying on trembled as if the room was moving.

"Ezra," a soft voice came. I slowly looked over to see Tua, blankly tending to a medical kit on the floor.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out so I checked on you then we decided to begin to head out in on these two carriage carts," she explained. I nodded understanding.

"May I ask you a question?" She asked me.

"Depends on what the question is?" I was very skeptical about Tua. Honestly, she was only trustworthy to Dr. Crazy. Whatever she was going to ask may be known by Cornelius.

"How did you pass out?" She asked.

I thought over the question. I couldn't tell her that something choked me or she would think I was crazy. Maybe hyperventilating or the stress kicked into the point of fainting? Now that I think about it, that's a horrible excuse.

"Stress," I said, shrugging.

"You know what I find fun?" She asked.

"You having a sense of humor," I answered.

"That you are a terrible liar," she insisted.

"What? You going to sue me with evidence you don't have?" I said, annoyed. Calm. Stay calm!

"You clearly don't know what happens after being choked," Tua informed, blankly. I stared at her for a moment and was about to ask how she knew that. I was a little slow since oxygen was probably still filling my brain.

"You have hand marks on your throat," she answered, dually. My eyes widen as my hand reached up and gently brushed against the flesh of my neck. I gritted my teeth when feeling a bit of a sore spot.

"You are very lucky to be alive and I'll inform your friend that you are awake," Tua informed before putting the kit under the bench. Then stood up and opened the door to reveal the dead trees. Once the door was closed, something squirmed next to me.

I quickly averted my head to my side to see Chopper cuddled up next to my hip. I smiled a little, warmed to see the small robot sleeping soundly. It seemed that he wasn't mad at me. More worried and that brought a sense of comfort to my mind. I shyly petted his head a bit like he was some sort of cat. I was surprised to hear a small hum.

"At least you're not trying to rip and harvest my guts," I mumbled in a joking manner to the sleeping robot. A low squeaking noise brought me out of my thoughts and turned to face the door. Sabine pokes her head into the room before walking in entirely and shutting the door behind her.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I responded, looking at Chopper. The tension in the air filled the room to the point where I wish she wasn't here. Her presence was not soothing unlike Tua's. Even though I met her like...a day ago, something about her eased the tension. I wonder why?

As if reading my mind, Sabine opened the door and without a word and left the room. I sighed and laid my head against the wall, feeling the vibrations as it moved down the bumpy trail.

Then a thought hit me. Where are we even going? Well, wherever we are going, Sabine was obviously there to help agree on it. I need to put a little more faith in her since she's the only one I can trust. Even if we don't like each other or...do we? Man, this is so confusing.

Yelling came from behind us then gunshots. The room shook so much that I fell off the bench. I felt the cart moving faster as the road became bumpier. More yelling came from everywhere making me more confused. What was going on? Did we stumble upon a group of Infected? Did those cannibals find us? I shivered at the thought.

The door swung open to reveal a frazzled Sabine. She looked around until our eyes met.

"Are you and Chop okay?" She asked. Too speechless to talk, I nodded. More yelling came from behind.

"What's going on?" I asked, still a bit hazy on the situation. She was about to say something when the cart was pushed to the side. Everything tumbled until we landed on the wall of the cart. I could feel it sliding on the ground slow coming to a stop. I groaned and slowly sat up with Sabine doing the same. Chopper woke up looking cranky then surprised when seeing his surrounds.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. It wasn't from nerves but from pain.

"I think so," Sabine answered. Chopper warbled in confirmation. The door, which was now above us, opened. We all looked up to see three shadows but the sun was too bright to make out anything else (No, it's not Team Rocket, but nice try).

"Who are you?" I growled, glaring at the figures.

"Cease them and make sure they don't escape...again," the figure in the middle spoke.

"Yes, Sir," the two on the outside said, almost robotically in sync. At that, I knew that this was much worse than a group of Infected or cannibals. It was the Empire.

One of the troopers pointed a _Canceller_ at me and fired.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	35. Chapter 34

**Hey! I am alive! Sorry it took so long but hopefully the wait was worth it for two updates!**

 **Enjoy!**

/

I was being dragged along the ground with Cornelius by my side. He was taking one of his power naps at the moment, snoring away. I felt numb to the bone and tingly as if every part of me was sleeping. My mind even felt drowsy.  
A very weird sensation, almost like a dream. A dream that is being dragged into a living nightmare.

The four of us were thrown into the back of a prisoner transport vehicle or, for short, PTV. There were always one somewhere in Lothal just in case there wasn't a close enough to the gate to throw a poor soul out to meet death itself.

Yet, we were already in a devastating forest filled with demons. So why are they capturing us? How _did_ they find us?

Cold melt brush against my wrists. Handcuffs. The sensation of the Canceler's effects was slowly fading the numbing feeling away. A chill ran up my spine as a cold feeling swept through me. Was this how it felt to be freezing to death in reverse?

To numb every fiber in a body to the point where you feel you can't move? I'm surprised my breath isn't showing. Yet, I had a strange urge to huddle up against the nearest warm body. Weird.

I watched the troopers stand at the end of the transport and a new guy in black armor walk in. He had sorta dark blond hair with sideburns. Is that a beard? His eyes, a light brown but were like an empty void. Cold and lifeless. His arms wrapped behind him when entering.

Who was this guy? He looks a bit more important than the troopers.

"I believe we have never met," he spoke suddenly, looking at Cornelius and me. I narrowed my eyes at the man. He walked up to us and stood a few inches away. My eyes averted to Sabine and Tua. Sabine looked like she wanted to tear him apart and Tua was silently bowing her head, looking at her lap.

"My name is Agent Kallus and you are all under arrest for treason against the Empire," the guy, know known as Kallus, introduced.

"Thanks for the introduction...but...I'd rather jump off a cliff than be in your presence," I snarked. He just stared down but I didn't shrink away. I'm tired of being seen as a scaredy cat. I've been through heck and back, talking with this Kallus dude doesn't seem as scary as what I've been through.

Of course, judging by the looks on both of the girls, it was like they knew him. Didn't Sabine tell me about this guy in her tragic past story? Wasn't this the guy who trained her to be all powerful, abused then abandoned her?

How does Tua know him? She seems...well...I don't know, I can't see her face. I swore to myself that her hands were trembling.

I looked back at Kallus.

"That can be...arranged," he offered, blankly. He looked over his shoulder at the girls then walked out. One of the troopers hit a button and the ramp lifted off the ground and lock shut.

The only light we had was the gloomy glow of the red warning light in the top corner. Shadows cast all over the small room making it more creepy. I couldn't even see the troopers standing next to the ramp.

A rumbling sound and trembling of the bench and floor told me the engine turned on. We didn't start moving when a loud thump came from above us. Every eye looked up at the ceiling and could hear a cooing purr through the thick metal.

 _Click Click_

The troopers pointed at the ceiling, ready to fire. Are they stupid or something? Did they learn anything in the academy? If this metal is what I think it is, then the bolts will just ricochet off the walls.

Yet, my mind was to busy to worry about being hit by a bullet. What I was really worried about was the thing that is on top of the vehicle. And if my suspensions are correct, then healing a wound from the thing, then a bullet, will not work. The only sound I could hear was my breathing and heart pounding against my chest. Cornelius must have awoken from his nap if it's this quiet.

One of the troopers was brave enough to take a step forward, making a bit of a loud thump.

 _Bam!_

Something long shot through the ceiling and plunged itself all the way through the trooper's chest. I only had a second to see if it was a long and rugged tail with a large, knife-like end. As quickly as it came, the tail dragged back up with the trooper still attached and disappeared out of the hole.

The echoes of the trooper screaming and blood spilling into the hole made me freeze. I felt vomit traveling up and my being caught in my throat. With trembling hands, placed them over my mouth to quiet my shaky gasps.

There were more yelling, gun firing, and shrieks outside from other troopers that went to help. By the sound of things that have been going on, I don't think those troopers were winning.

The trooper that was still in here wedged himself in the far corner in a fetal position. His gun trained on the hole above. Like him, I couldn't move or speak, too shocked that something just like it would happen again.

I felt the cold brushing my skin and felt something watching me. Slowly, turning my head with a handoff but still hovering over my mouth in case, I looked for the source. My blood went cold and sweat formed on the side of my head.

The dark figure with yellow eyes was standing in the corner beneath the flashing red light. It stared straight at me. Then slowly raised its arm and pointed its finger right at Tua.

The light flashed and right when the darkness fell upon that corner it disappeared.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	36. Chapter 35

I stared at Tua in confusion.

My hand settled back down on my lap and all the fear I had before shortly leaked away. What was so important about Tua? Does Cornelius know what's special about her? Does it have to do with her powers of having an out of body experience? Does she see things that others can't? Maybe know something?

Whatever it was must be pretty important if creepy shadow dude points at her.

That's when I noticed it was eerily quiet. The trooper stood from his corner and silently made his way towards the hole until it was above him. His gun pointed up then slowly lowered his eyes never leaving from their spot.

" _Hey_."

I averted my gaze over at the voice. Sabine raised her arms enough to show me that she was able to pick the cuffs off. Why didn't I think of that? I glanced over at the trooper before grabbing a tool from my boot. A bobby-pin. I adjusted my arms so that way the pin was able the slip into the lock's slot.

Messing around a bit with the pin, I was able to unlock the cuffs. Sabine managed to do the same with Tua, who still seemed to be in her own world, as I got started with Cornelius. My eyes went from the cuffs to the trooper to make sure we didn't get caught. He seemed to focus on the hole to care too much about anything else.

With the final click, the cuffs released Cornelius's wrists. I took them off and quietly placed them down. I nodded over to Sabine, signaling to her that we were good. She nodded back and began to raise her hand at the trooper.

I rapidly shook my head and tried to get her attention, desperately wanting to say something to make her stop. Too late, she fired and the trooper hollered in pain as he went up into a blister of flames. His skin burning of flesh and blood smearing all over. The fire was bright, screams were loud, and smoke clouded out through the hole.

"Sabine," I finally spoke. She stopped her attack and looked over at me.

"What?" She asked. Before I could get another word out of my mouth, shrieks and heavy, fast footsteps ran across the top of the vehicle. The trooper was already on the ground dead but still burning as things became silent. There were a few clicking noises as a long piece of drool began to slowly slide down from the hole and onto the fire.

My heart pounded against my chest and breath caught my throat as an Infected slowly lowered itself down next to the man, back facing us. It just stared down at the dead trooper who still had some small flames burning him. Luckily the vehicle was fireproof or we all may be up in flames. What wasn't lucky, we could become something worse than death itself.

The Infected was huge without a doubt. Claws were long and sharp that it was probably how it even broke through the thick metal of the car. Its tail was so long that it could beat even two young adult giraffe necks. It's skeleton and machine-like body was truly one to put a regular Infected to shame.

In other words, this was terrifying compared to everything that we've been through. And that's saying something.

Even in the dark when night fell and with little light coming from the hole, I could see the Infected lower itself down to the body. Then it sniffed the corpse of the trooper. From this angle, I could see it lick its lips with more drool coming out. In a flash, the Infected began to messily wolf down the burnt up trooper.

The sloshing noise made me want to throw up as blood began to pool on the floor. I wanted to look away but couldn't. Tears of fear prickled my eyes. I clasped my hand on my mouth tightly, trying not to breathe hard that it could hear me. I had to stay quiet. I _need_ to stay absolutely silent.

One slip up...I don't want to think about what would happen if we get caught. I'm surprised it didn't find us yet.

Finally, I was able to pull my eyes away from the Infected and over to the girls to see how they were doing. Cornelius just kept staring at the wall with sweat sliding down from his head from the tension.

I thought every fiber in me began to rush faster as my blood ran cold. My eyes were so wide that they could be mistaken for plates. I had no problem with my breathing now that it got caught in my throat.

Sabine had a shaky hand pointing at the Infected.

Shaking my head desperately and lips moving, trying to say 'no' but couldn't. It was all happening so fast. Anymore movement could attract the Infected's attention but that may not matter if she fires.

Everything happened in slow motion that it became a blur. With all her strength and bravery, she quickly stood and released a ginormous blast of fire at the Infected.

Waves of heat set a burning feeling on my skin and the power of thundering flames pushed me hard against the wall. The Infected roared and shrieked at the top of its lungs in pain. It was knocked off of balance and hit the ramp with full force. It still struggled against the blistering heat and tried to break free.

I never knew Sabine could keep it up this long with how much power she was using. Yet, by the tired, scared, and confused look on her face, it wouldn't last very long.

The ramp began to melt and I thought I heard soft echoes of shrieks coming from outside. There were more Infected waiting patiently outside of the vehicle. It's all an ambush!

"Sabine, stop!" I yelled, trying to make her stop before it was too late. I could even feel the Infected grinning as its masterful plan was about to become reality. How did it know? Why did it do it? To mess with our minds and play its sick game of murder?

Clanking noise came from above and a blur of green flew in, knocking Sabine down, pinning her to the ground. The green Infected. Sabine stared up horrified at the green Infected along with Cornelius and Tua. They were frozen in their seats. I stayed calm and got up, knowing this Infected.

"Kanan, don't do it. I know you better than this. Fight it," I said but he didn't get up almost as if he was trying to fight the urge. The urge to kill and eat. He snarled and shook his head as drool dripped from his mouth onto Sabine's head.

The other Infected was slowly getting up still dazed by what happened. My eyes widen as I looked back at the other two. I had enough.

"KANAN!" I yelled. The green Infected roared then stood tall and tackled the other Infected. Sabine was still on the ground in a daze and breathed heavily.

I helped her up and ordered Cornelius and Tua to go through the hole. They didn't think twice and Tua helped Cornelius onto the top of the car.

Once Sabine was leaning on me and on her feet, we quickly made our way up the hole. I looked back down into the hole with worry as Kanan still was fighting the powerful Infected.

"Kanan," I called.

"Ezra, we need to go," Sabine said, tugging at my arm.

"I can't leave him, again," I argued, trying to make her let go.

"You can't help him. He's going to be fine but we are not if we stay here any longer," Sabine said, glancing up as some younger looking Infected having trouble climbing the vehicle.

I gritted my teeth and debated on my next move. I didn't want to leave Kanan but I don't have the power to help. I feel so useless. So helpless with this curse.

What made things worse, was the sun was starting to rise over the horizon.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	37. Chapter 36

**Huge thank you and shout out to _t_ _eresa . spanics_** **(for some reason editing wouldn't allow me to put your name in so I had to put spaces in, sorry) for all your reviews and for all of your support! Another thank you to everyone else who has been amazing as well!**

/

Run.

Do not look back.

Kanan is fine.

He'll be okay.

Those were my thoughts as Sabine, Cornelius, Tua, and I ran through the dead trees. Through the depths of the darkness once again splitting paths with Kanan. I can't believe I left him _again_. This forest is truly the hot spot for evil. It deceives, clouds all your thoughts and replaces it with fear. It makes you go crazy and insane.

But the ones that haven't gone mad...are the ones who don't survive. I truly believe that the longer I stay in here, the more I feel myself being pulled into depression and madness. Like I'm lost and have no way to return back.

"Ezra!" I tripped over something and immediately snapped out of my thoughts. I stood, heavily breathing for air to enter my lungs as my shaky legs tried to keep me up. My eyes didn't want to look up from the ground yet. I felt so much weight being put down on my shoulders like I was going to fall again.

My stomach churned so I had to lean against the closest tree. I felt my myself burn up and hands tremble vigorously. I felt sick.

"You don't...look so good...Subject Pipsqueak," Cornelius said, still trying to catch his breath. I didn't say anything and kept staring out into the trees. Something was watching us. Waiting. _Learning._

That might be the start of my insanity fiasco or we truly were being followed by something. It felt like it almost was... _connected_ to everything in the forest. Everything evil and vile. Including me. It brushed against my mind every day since the 'big change.'

The bad voice.

It was here. Physically and mentally knowing my every move and step. It knows I'm here. And it sure is to keep a close watchful eye on me.

I know it wants me for purposes that are still yet to be solved but, I have a hunch that it isn't a good thing.

"Where are we even going?" I asked, finally finding my voice. Cornelius and Tua both looked at me.

"To see an old friend of mine," Cornelius said, joyfully.

"Is he as loony as you?" Sabine asked, crossing her arms.

"Subject Hothead, it's not a he but she and it's not nice to call people names," Cornelius corrected. Sabine huffed and rolled her eyes.

"But no, she is very wise and can help us get out of this pickle we seem to be stuck in."

We quietly began to walk through the trees and kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. I'm surprised we were able to escape without being followed. But why?

Why is it so quiet? I thought there would be more Infected or something chasing us. Where did the massive groups of Infected that were at the...bomb fire go? Where are the cannibals, murders, and crazy people groups?

Something was up and I wasn't liking the fact that it was quiet. Or maybe the forest was messing with our minds? A trap? Ambush?

 _"Come...closer_."

I held my breath and gulped down my fear when hearing the voice. The cold voice. The evil in my head. It wants me but I resisted its temptation to grab and hold onto me.

"Go away," I muttered under my breath angrily.

"Ezra, are you okay?" Sabine asked, worried. I didn't answer her and kept my head low.

 _"Come...to...me. Let me control you!"_ It yelled the last part. I held the side of my head in pain and bit down on my tongue so no sound came out.

"Ezra," Tua spoke up.

 _"MINE!"_

I yelped and gripped my head tightly. I clenched my teeth and stumbled on my feet. It hurt like no tomorrow and I could slowly feel the darkness try to engulf my mind.

"Ezra! EZRA!"

The voices echoed but I wasn't listening. My mind was being corrupted by the cold and I had to fight back. I had to keep whatever it was from taking control.

 _"Ezra."_

I gasped and opened my eyes, looking around. That voice. It sounded so familiar. It wasn't the cold voice that wants to control me but...someone else. A sweet voice in a way yet, I could still feel the darkness brush against my soul and pushed the warmth away. I was afraid of it. Scared of it.

 _"Ezra. I'm waiting."_

Then the voice disappeared.

My sister's voice.

"Erica," I muttered.

"Ezra, look at me. What's going on and who the heck is Erica?" Sabine said, shaking my shoulders. I was looking at the ground for a moment before slowly raising it to meet worried brown eyes.

My mouth was dry and hoped that the look on my face would give her a sign. I didn't want to talk at the moment but I don't think she caught on. So I shook my head and moved back down the trail with crossed arms and head bowed feeling lonely all of a sudden.

"Are we almost there, Cornelius?" I asked, rubbing my arms as if the cold didn't leave.

"Just one hop and a skip away," he said, grinning. I silently nodded, glad we were almost there...I think. I can never tell with this old dude. Deep down though, I knew he was saying we were almost there.

My hunch was right when we came up to a wall of vines and Cornelius pushed them away to reveal an old metal door. He knocked on it making a loud banging noise. A slot on the door slid open and eyes peered through. A deep voice asked for a password.

"Ah, come on Fred. You know who I am," Cornelius said.

"Password," the voice repeated, irritated.

Cornelius sighed, then said, "Rising from the flames."

The door opened and we walked into the building. The guy with the deep voice was gigantic and looked like he could do harm with only a finger. I walked passed him and down the dimly lit hall.

"What is this place?" Sabine asked.

"My friends' place," Cornelius said.

"Do you know anything?" I asked Tua but she shook her head 'no.' We soon came into a room with all sorts of soldiers and workers. Computers littered the area and in the middle was a table with a map of the area.

"Ezra! Sabine!"

I looked over to see Hera and Zeb come over with smiles on their faces. A woman followed slowly behind. I couldn't help the smile on my face when seeing the other two. It's been too long if you ask me.

What I wasn't expecting was arms wrapping around Sabine and me, pulling us into a hug. I relaxed into the hug and let the scent of the oil fill my nose letting me know that Hera was real. She was alive and here hugging Sabine and me.

"Are you two okay? Are you hurt?" Hera asked, worried, pulling back and checking to see if we were okay. I was glad Sabine spoke up because I don't think I could utter a word at the moment.

"Yeah, we're okay. I don't think I would be here if pipsqueak here didn't help me," she said.

"Hey, watch it, Hothead," I replied, finding my voice. Hera seemed confused with the nicknames but smiled nonetheless. Zeb lightly punched me in the arm with a giant grin on his face.

"Well, I'm glad you both are okay and...getting along?" She questioned. My smile widens more until looking over at the strange looking woman, smiling.

Her presence was calming and relaxing. Purple wise eyes carefully watching us. Skin a strange dark orange and hair as white as snow with a blue tint. Her lips a puffy red.

She wore a red shirt with no sleeves and brown pants with a black belt. Can't forget the black boots.

Hera must seem my curiosity for the woman.

"This is Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, this is Ezra," Hera introduced. Ahsoka smiled and raised her arm to shake my hand. I reached out and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ezra...," Ahsoka...said? Her lips didn't move at all. Was that her power? Telekinesis.

"Bridger, it's nice to meet you too," I replied, pulling back.

Her eyes widen along with Hera's in surprise. I looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

Hera laid a hand on my shoulder, saying, " I think we should go and talk...in private."

I slowly nodded and we went to an empty room. It was just the three of us and a little girl with blond hair and light brown eyes. We stared at each other for a while until she broke our staring contest and went back to coloring.

Ahsoka smiled at the little girl.

"You want to say, hi?" Ahsoka asked her. The girl shook her head and went back to coloring. Yet, I felt something strange brush against my mind.

Like we were _connected._

I ignored that crazy thought and looked back at Hera and Ahsoka.

"What are we going to talk about?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"Ezra," Ahsoka started.

"We knew your parents."

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	38. Chapter 37

"What?" I asked, shocked like I didn't believe her words. My eyes landed on Hera. How does...? How does she know? How do they _both_ know?

"Ezra, relax and let us explain," Hera said. I didn't calm down but did my best to not to overreact.

"Remember this?" Hera asked, removing her goggles and brushing her bangs back. The scar of the scratch marks was revealed.

"Yeah," I said.

"I never told you how it healed," she said.

"My father was to busy with work to pay attention to me. So, I ran away from my home after the day that changed everything. I was cornered by an Infected in an alleyway and it was able to scratch me. I'm not sure why, but it suddenly ran off and left me to change. I thought I was a goner until a guy came and somehow healed my wound. He told me his name was Ephraim Bridger. He saved my life that day and I believe that you can save more with your powers."

I was completely taken back by this news. Hera met my father but more importantly, was healed and okay?

"H-how?" I asked.

"That's...impossible."

"I thought that, too," she spoke, honestly.

I just couldn't believe it. Healing. Healing is...that's it! That's the other part of the cure that Cornelius was looking for! He needs me! I'm the last ingredient! I'm the cure! To heal the wound and seal it then it could fix all the Infected.

"Your father..." Ahsoka started and I looked at her. She wore the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"He was a Torgruta. I was on the same ship with him when we fled our planet."

"Why did he keep it a secret from me? Wait, you knew my dad?" I question. She nodded.

"Yeah, we were very good friends and I knew he was close to Mira but I thought that was a cover-up. I didn't know that they were married and had a child."

I sighed. All this information was a lot to take in and that's when it hit me.

"So...does that mean...I'm a Togruta too?" I asked.

"Part," Ahsoka answered softly.

"Your mother was a human."

I nodded, not sure what to think of my parents anymore. I've learned more about them on the trip than when living with them. A lot of my questions being answered for the first time in a long time. Pieces finally fitting into there rightful places. I felt an arm wrap around me in a side hug.

"Are you okay?" Hera asked.

"I-" I paused when feeling a tear roll down my cheek. I felt so choked up.

"I miss them," I admitted. Hera gently leaned my head down onto her shoulder. I didn't fight and soaked in the comfort she offered. I sniffled a couple of times but didn't cry.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and moved my head a little to see the little girl.

"My name is Rey," she spoke shyly and handed me a folded paper. I took it and sat up straight, rubbing my eyes before unfolding the paper. I was a bit embarrassed that Ahsoka and Rey saw me almost cry but brushed it off like it didn't happen. My eyes scanned the paper.

There was a black figure and a girl, who I'm guessing is Rey.

"That's my friend," she said, pointing at the figure. I looked at the figure closer and...oh no. My eyes widen when seeing the yellow eyes of the childish drawing. Rey went back to the table she was coloring it and I watched her carefully.

She knew... _him_.

"Ezra."

I snapped back into the real world and looked up at Hera.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I cleared my throat and folded the paper, tucking it in my pocket.

"It's nothing," I said, forcing a smile. She didn't seem to believe me.

"C-can I go now?" I asked.

"One more question," she said. I nervously nodded.

"Do you know where Kanan is?"

I felt my heart leap up into my throat and hesitated. I completely forgot about him! I opened my mouth but nothing came out so instead, I ducked my head, shaking it.

"He...he was left behind to protect us," I told her. She grimaced but nodded, worried for the man. I quietly stood up and walked out of the room without looking back.

I saw Zeb and Sabine talking in a corner and decided to join them. Before I could make it over, Sabine walked away with a look I couldn't decipher. I wonder what they were talking about?

"Hey, Zeb," I waved and the man grinned, patting my back.

"It's good to see you still alive in this fiasco," he joked. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

"So what were you and Sabine talking about?" I asked.

"Oh...uh," Zeb scratched the back of his neck.

"That woman that came with you. I think I may know her," he said. I looked up at the man with shock engraved on my face.

"You know, Tua?" I questioned, glancing over at the spot where the said woman was sitting. Zeb nodded.

"Yeah...she mysteriously came out of nowhere and lived in my village then vanished during the attack," he said.

"We were actually friends."

"What happened?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing. After the attack, we never saw each other again until now. Honestly, I thought she died along with her child."

I looked up at Zeb when hearing that little bit of information at the end. Tua had a child! Was that why she was so monotone all the time? Was that why she seemed worried about me, out of old instincts? She had lost her kid during the massacre.

"How do you know this?" I asked, wanting to know more. I knew I shouldn't pry and that it wasn't for Zeb to tell but...my curiosity was getting the best of me at the moment.

Yet, it didn't seem like Zeb was up for explaining. He grew silent and stared off into space in...regret?

"There are some things..." he began, deeply.

"That should stay better left unsaid."

He walked away, leaving me flabbergasted. What could he possibly mean? Was it really that bad? Now, I was really worried and wondered if...

Zeb was the one that killed Tua's child.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	39. Chapter 38

We were here for just a couple of hours...and Cornelius has already gotten himself into trouble.

I wasn't sure what he did but it was enough for the rebels to lock him up in a small cellar. No guards stood post because of Cornelius's constant annoyance and he wasn't going anywhere anytime.

Tua offered to check up on him every once in a while and bring him food. I would so often see and talk with him a bit when no one was looking. That was my plan at least.

So here I am, standing in front of his electrical field cellar door. It has now been two days since our arrival and everything seems different. Kanan still has not been found. The rebels have been quiet and the so-called 'leaders' were hiding something. I could see it when they whisper to each other and glance my way.

"What do you think they are talking?" I asked, Cornelius.

"Well, you obviously," he said like I'm the densest person on Earth.

"I know they're talking about me but _what_ about me," I asked again. He hummed in thought and pursed his lips.

"Well...maybe they are talking about how oddly small you are Subject Pipsqueak. You are a very small guy for your age, don't you think?" he said, seriously. I glared at him a bit. Why does he always make everything seems like rainbows and unicorns like life is one big joke?

This was a serious conversation and he's taking it like I'm just an oblivious child. I wasn't. I can tell when things have changed. I've seen it over the years of my life on instinct. And I'm not about to go against my instincts when they've gotten me this far.

"I think you're a crazy old man," I stated, bitterly. He sighed like I wasn't getting his point.

"Look, if it was something about you..." he started, forming his words carefully.

"...maybe they are trying to keep you safe from something or so you won't freak out."

"Are you kidding me? That's your best excuse?" I said in disbelief.

Then continued, "I've seen about as much as it gets to scar an adult for life and you think that there is something more that can get to me? Some scientist you are."

"And tell me this right here and now, Ezra...," he began, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Are you still scared?"

I opened my mouth to retort but thought over his words a bit more. _Am I still scared?_ My mouth slowly closed as the realization hit harder than a crate of rocks. Every time I see an Infected, I still freeze up in fear. The cold from the shadow figure does get on my nerves but at the same time, strikes fear into its prey.

The cannibals in the woods, the Empire, the crew's thoughts on me. _Abandonment_. It all breaks down to one thing when I see the rebels whisper behind my back and I don't know what's going on.

I am but a scared child in everyone's eyes.

I wonder if Sabine feels the same way when the crew talks behind her back. Except...she doesn't have to worry a lot about the things that I'm afraid of.

I bowed my head in defeat as Cornelius got his answer.

"In time..." he began. I raised my head to see him sit back down on his bed.

"You will know what is going on."

I nodded and gave the old man a smile.

"Thanks for the talk and sorry for yelling at you," I said

"Teenage mood swings," I heard him mutter then I walked off. I was about to turn when Tua comes around the corner with a tray of food.

"Sorry," I apologized, quickly when almost bumping into her.

"It's alright," She said then continued her way to Cornelius. She was the only one that knows my secret meetings with him but promised to not say a word. I was grateful for that since I don't need anyone snooping in on my business.

I continued down the corridors until arriving at the main room. I spotted Ahsoka talking with Hera and Rey off to the side, coloring. My feet went in their direction but it seemed like they were talking about something important so instead went over to Rey. I looked over her shoulder to see what she was coloring.

There was what looked like a small girl and next to her was a giant black figure. At the top of the page, it read, 'Monster lies beneath the mask.'

"He talks to you, too..."

Rey's voice made me jump and scaring me half to death. She looked over her shoulder and at me blankly.

"Doesn't he?"

I hesitantly nodded then asked, "He's dangerous...you know that right?"

"He doesn't hurt me. He's my friend," Rey said, like any oblivious, innocent child. I stared at the girl in disbelief and shook my head.

"He's manipulating you so don't fall for his tricks."

"What's manipulating?"

I paused for a moment to think of the right words.

"It's like...tricking you to do something that you shouldn't do," I did my best at explaining.

"How can I trust you? I just met you," Rey questioned.

"Because I know what he's capable of, his intentions for people like us and it's nothing good. Just be careful, you're a smart girl. I know you will make the right choice," I said. Rey nodded and stopped coloring.

"What's your power?" She asked a childlike curiosity that was missing filled her bright brown eyes.

"I can heal. What's yours?" I asked.

"Um...when I touch something, I can see its memories," she explained.

"That's cool," I commented and the girl smiled shyly up at me.

"Come on, Rey. It's your bed- oh Ezra. I didn't see you there," Ahsoka said, surprised. Hera walked behind her and smiled at me.

"And where were you? I sent Sabine and Chopper out to find you," Hera said, crossing her arms.

"Exploring," I simply answered but she didn't approve of my answer.

"Exploring..." She spoke with a monotone voice. She gestured for me to follow and I knew I had some explaining to do.

We entered a private room and sat down at a table.

"Now you want to tell me where you were before I call Sabine and Chop back?" She suggested.

I sighed looking at the floor then back up at green eyes.

"I was talking with Cornelius."

"Why?" She asked, gently.

"He...I was getting some advice because you were busy with finding Kanan and the rest of the Rebellion. You were busy with other things and I don't exactly feel comfortable talking with anyone else besides you and Cornelius," I explained.

"Ezra...," Hera sighed with a smile, pulling me into her side.

"You come first before any sort of work and I'm sure any of the other crew members would be the same. You are very important to us and if you need to talk, don't hesitate to ask," she said. I nodded and smirked in her direction.

"Why Cornelius though?" She asked a spark of curiosity flaring.

"He may be mentally insane but he can give some good advice and is brutally and annoyingly honest," I answered. That made Hera laugh a little before letting me go.

Our little moment ended when running and yelled came from the other side of the door.

"WE NEED HELP!" Someone shouted.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	40. Chapter 39

Hera and I burst through the door to see what the commotion was. Rebels were running around in different directions with rope and chains.

Hera stopped a guy and asked him what was going on.

"Someone got scratched by an Infected," was all the rebel said before running off to help. I didn't think twice when following the rebel. Hera was yelling at me but I kept going. I could help. I could save the person in distress but...we need Cornelius's help as well.

I changed directions and headed for the prison cells. People kept running all around in a frenzy to not panic and get the situation under control.

My mind was raveling, repeatedly telling saying to get to that crazy idiot who had the last hope. I was so concentrated on the one thing that I ran into someone. We both fell at the same time to the ground with a 'thud.'

"Please watch where you are-oh, Ezra."

I looked up to see Ahsoka holding Rey in her arms.

"He can help," Rey said, as Ahsoka and I stood up then looking at the child curiously.

"They can stop the multi-monster."

She showed Ahsoka a picture that she crudely colored. There was an orange figure, white figure with something green, and her, holding a blanket. The woman looked over at me for a moment.

"Are you getting Oswald?" She asked.

"He can help..." I hesitated before saying, "and so can I."

She nodded.

"Then let's hurry," she said. I was amazed as she turned and began to run towards the prison cells. I quickly followed behind.

There were many twists and turns but we eventually arrived and heaving in front of Cornelius's cell door.

"Well this is a surprise," Cornelius stated.

"We...need...your help," I said, between breaths. The old man hummed, intrigued with something spinning around in his mind. Ahsoka and I knew that he wanted something in return.

Something deep in the building exploded, making the floor shake. Rey whined in fear and Ahsoka bounced her, trying to calm her child down. I breathed in and out. I didn't need to lose my cool after everything that happened and what's going on now. Yet, it would be nice if Cornelius would here up before the infected person has fully changed!

"I'll help on one condition," he said, smiling cheerfully.

"Fine, what do you want?" Ahsoka asked. She was trying to be gentle for Rey but I could tell that she was very annoyed.

"My freedom," he said.

"Deal," she said, pressing the 'open' button on the side of the cell. The electric field disappeared and doctor crazy stepped out with the biggest of grins. The floor shook again and we took off down the halls to the main room.

The alarms and shouts ahead were getting louder as we approached. Ahsoka stopped and told Rey to hide in her room before leaving the child to catch up with us.

The three of us finally made it to the main room to see people running around, injured or thrown onto the floor, and some trying to hold down the Infected. I could see Zed in the group trying to yank on his chain to floor the Infected.

When I got a closer look at the Infected though, it wasn't at its full transformation. There was still part of a face, leg, hand, and little bit of a neck that was still human. Its one eye was all black and blank while it squeaked and hollered to be free from its prison of chains and rope. I knew that face.

"Tua..." I muttered, confused. I soon noticed that Ahsoka left my side to help the others trap the Infected. I couldn't move, almost afraid to get closer to the monster.

No, it wasn't going to be Tua if Cornelius and I don't cure her in time. Yet, I just kept asking myself how. How did she get scratched?

"Get her into the medba-AH!" Ahsoka screamed when the Infected kicked her so hard that she hit the wall. I could hear a sick crack come when she collided and flinched before running over to help but was grabbed by the wrist. I turned to see Cornelius holding me back with a blank face.

"Let me go! I need to help her," I demanded to try to get out of his grip.

"We have more important things to attend, too. She'll be fine," he said and I stopped struggling. I wanted to help but he was right. We had to stop the Infected before anything worse happens.

Some of the med team came to check on her as I and Cornelius made our way to the medbay. They finally managed to get the Infected on an operating table and tightly chained up to the table with some strong looking people including Zeb.

"We are going to have to take the chains off so I can find the scratch," Cornelius said and everyone in the room looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well let me get the sleeping stuff made to knock her out. What do you think I am? Stupid or something? I research these things all the time!"

So that's how he manages to obtain Infecteds. He makes some sort of sleeping medicine.

Soon, after mixing different chemicals, he injected a blue liquid into the Infected's neck. The Infected slowly began to relax and quiet down into a peaceful slumber. The rebels hesitated before slowly letting go of the chains and backing away.

"What a bunch of monkeys," Cornelius said, shaking his head then going back to the chemicals table. He started to mix different things before humming in thought.

"I need a scale," he thought out loud before turning to me with pliers in hand.

"Can you get me one of her scales?"

"Why me?" I asked, taking the pliers and nervously looking at the Infected.

"Well I'm going to need to see with there is anything special in need to add," he explained. That still didn't explain my answer but I gulped down my fear and walked over to the unconscious being.

I stopped in front of the table and slowly moved the pliers towards her arm. I latched the pliers onto a scales that was flimsily hanging out and pulled. I jumped back when she shrieked but didn't wake up.

"That'll happen, and very painful but it will be worth it when we get her cured," he reassured me. I nodded and breathed in and out before doing it again but harder. She shrieked in pain and struggled against it.

I felt bad.

It was like harassing an animal that was locked up, not knowing why it was being treated this way. I just had to keep reminding myself that I was helping, not harming. So with a final tug, the scale comes off and almost losing my balance. Her shrieks stopped as she went back to sleep.

I brought the scale over to Cornelius and gave him the sample. He nodded, "You did good."

I wish I felt that way.

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


	41. Chapter 40

I skittishly stood next to the Infected while Cornelius was still working on part of the cure. I watched Tua slowly looking more and more like a monster before my very eyes. How her skeletal chest slowly moved up and down as she slumbered. It was odd seeing a half Infected, half human look so peaceful when sleeping.

I would imagine terrifying shrieks, long claws to change me, or barreling teeth waiting to take my life. This was the last thing I would expect from an Infected. If someone told me yesterday that they would look less...menacing in their sleep, I would laugh. Now here before my very eyes, there was no menacing creature just a gentle, scared being.

I heard a couple of the guards talk quietly to each other. The only thing I could make out was 'Infected.' Cornelius groaned in irritation and murmured something under his breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Infected, Infected, Infected. Is that all you kids call it these days?" He asked.

"I prefer to call them more of a sciency word."

"I can only imagine what you call them," I said, rolling my eyes. He was the worst nicknamer ever. Who's to say that his names would be any better?

"I call them Xenomorphs," he said, proudly. I'll admit, it wasn't a terrible name, unlike Hothead and Pipsqueak. Those, I could live without and it does sound cooler than 'Infected.'

The door opened and Sabine came in, keeping a careful eye on the Infected. She came over to Cornelius and I looking skittish.

"Ahsoka is awake," she said. My eyes widen as I asked, "Is she alright?"

Sabine nodded, "Yeah, just an arm injury and a few scrapes."

I looked over at Cornelius, silently hoping he would let me go to see Ahsoka. He thought over it for quite a while before sighing.

"I suppose you can go see her," he said, chuckling a bit. I smiled before following Sabine to a different medbay room down the hall. She stopped in front of a door before opening it to reveal Ahsoka sitting up, legs dangling over the bedside.

Hera was standing next to her while Zeb was in the corner, staring at a wall blankly in deep thought. Chopper sat on Hera's shoulder, watching Zeb carefully with curiosity and amusement. Evil robot.

"How are you doing?" I asked, wanting to help heal her arm. It was wrapped up in a white cast, laying in a sling that looped around her opposite shoulder. Seeing my inner war, she gave me a soft smile saying that she'll be okay.

Ahsoka turned to face Hera.

"Have you two found any signs of Kanan?" She asked. My eyes averted to Hera to see her drop her head a bit, shaking it back and forth. A turmoil began to circuit its way through me. Depression. It's my fault that he is lost and possibly hurt. Two times I've separated from him. Two times I've left him alone. Two times. Two times too many.

I blame myself for not helping or doing anything. Useless that I don't have to power to save my friends. To help them in their time of need. Thank you curse. I hate you even if it is a part of the cure.

It doesn't help me find Kanan any faster.

Help fight Infected or Imperials.

The only thing it does...leaves me more loss than I can handle.

Fear, hate, anger, sadness, loss... _loneliness_.

"Ezra," I snapped out of my thoughts but didn't look up.

"Yeah?" I asked the voice hovering above me.

"Calm...down," they said, gently. I did my breathing exercises and that's when feeling the darkness trying to get its prying fingers around me. Grasp my soul and use me as a puppet.

 _"Yes..."_ It hissed.

 _"I am...the Puppet Master."_

My head shot up as I took a couple steps back. Lungs inhaling and exhaling quickly and the cold coating my body like a blanket. I shivered and rubbed my arms to bring back the warmth.

"Look at me...listen to me and nothing else," Hera said, slowly moving forward.

"I'm s-sorry," I said, bowing my head. Inhale. Exhale. Breath in. Breath out.

"You did nothing wrong. Just stay calm," she gently ordered.

"I-It's c-c-cold," I said, still shaking. Soon a blanket was wrapped around me and I sat in Zeb's seat still shivering. The cold didn't go away even with the help of the blanket.

Ahsoka and Hera quietly discussed what to do with me. Sabine and Zeb stared at me with wonder and concern. I kept my head down. I almost did it again. I almost lost control of my powers and let it get to me.

The Puppet Master.

Sees what I see.

Hears what I hear.

Feeling my weak points and uses them against me. Trying to get control and use me for his selfish desires. Almost like his entertainment. His puppet.

I scowled at the floor like it was the problem for my messed up life. I finally snapped when hearing Ahsoka and Hera's conversation getting more vivid.

"Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not in this room?" I snapped, annoyed with the two. All eyes set on me with surprise.

"Ezra, it's not your fault," Hera quickly said, worried that I got the wrong idea. I huffed, throwing the blanket off my shoulders and walking towards the door.

"Whatever," I muttered, before stepping out of the room. I could see as clear as day. They see a teen who could lose his temper at any moment then destroys them. Hurt them. Lose control.

Well...they're right. I'm just like every freak on this hunk of rock. This mess I call home. It wasn't perfect but nothing was made to be perfect. Like me, I'm a monster inside and out. Another problem that caused another mess.

A toy for a child named life.

A puppet for an evil entity that likes control.

A disaster that brings fear into people who love me.

I didn't realize I was running until turning a corner and running into a small figure, falling onto them. I quickly rolled off to see that I squished Rey.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, standing up before helping her. There I go, hurting children now.

"It's okay. I'm a tough girl," she said, emotionless, clenching a blanket tightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, suspiciously.

She nodded before asking, "Is mommy going to be okay?"

I sighed, not really wanting to think about Ahsoka at the moment but it was too late for that.

"It's alright. She's doing much better," I reassured her. Rey nodded.

"Can you come with me to see her?" She asked, suddenly. I couldn't help the small smile at the unsure and innocent question.

"Sure," I agreed. I was still mad at Ahsoka and Hera but more of myself for storming off like that and getting angry for no reason. Now that I've cooled off a bit, I can go and talk with them.

Rey took my hand as we made our way to the room. I opened the door as we entered. The whole room went silent when everyone saw me.

"Ezra, we're sorry," Hera apologized.

I shook my head, "No, I'm sor-"

"Where's mommy?" Rey asked. I looked down at the little girl, confused after she interrupted me.

"I'm right here," Ahsoka said, gently. Rey shyly glanced up at the leader and clenched my hand more. Her other hand holding the blanket closer to her like she wanted to hide behind it. I could feel something. A spark...slowly fading away. Like the death of a star, the light dimming until it disappeared.

I saw Ahsoka's eyes widen and traced it to the old blanket.

"No, you're not," Rey said, shaking her head.

"The sick lady is."

/

Stay tuned and adios!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁


End file.
